A Different Arrow: Season One
by LVCEBREROS
Summary: AU What if Tommy Merlyn was the one who ended up on the island instead of Oliver? How will his journey be similar and different to the main universe? How will be as the Green Arrow? This will be a retelling of season one with Tommy becoming the Green Arrow. Will continue through the series if you guys like it
1. Pilot

Okay, so… couple things. I got inspired to write this alternate universe version of Arrow because of few reasons. I have been reading several AU versions of stories which Tommy lived but the ones that intrigued me were the ones where Tommy ending up on the island with Oliver. Specifically one called 'Off the Island' by a new friend on this site named rasweas. Please look them up, they're writing a good story. But what really got me going was the more recent appearance of "Tommy Merlyn" on episode 21 of season six of Arrow. Even if it wasn't really him, it inspired me to write this story. This is an very ambitious task I am undertaking (no pun intended) and I REALLY hope you guys like it!

This story in an alternate universe in which I am calling Earth 29. In this universe, Tommy Merlyn ended up on the island instead of Oliver and over time becomes this Earth's version of Green Arrow. I know it is a HUGE suspension of disbelief but I wanted to try something different and I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Plus, it won't just be Tommy as Oliver as the Green Arrow. Tommy is a different person than Oliver and will make some decisions that deviate from the main universe. Also, no Diggle or Felicity in Tommy's version of Team Arrow. They will be featured in some capacity but they won't be a part of Tommy's team. Bet you're curious who will replace them? Well, that's a bit of a secret, my friends. Stay tuned ;)

And since this a different universe, some events will change as well as having some characters in the main universe showing up in places never thought possible. As well as comic book characters that haven't been used in the TV shows or are being used by the DCEU. This is my story, right? Thought I would have some fun with it.

I will be adding my own head canon into this story. Tommy is going to be an EXTREMELY different version of Green Arrow from both the show and in the comics. How different? *Evil laugh* Read on to find out.

All that said, Welcome to Earth 29

•••

•••

A man with a large, dark, shaggy beard and matted shoulder-length black hair panted heavily as he ran through the foliage of the jungle that made up the island he was on. He'd caught sight of a fishing boat just off shore. He wore a black hood, a tattered old dress shirt, and a just as tattered pair of gray shorts.

Reaching the cliff side he was searching for, the man pulled out a quiver and set of wooden arrows with a stone heads. Igniting one on a nearby rock, the man took aim for a small pile of gasoline soaked wood. Taking a deep breath, the man fired the burning arrow and landed a direct hit on the wood pile, causing it to explode.

Casting a glance out towards the fishing boat, the man breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was turning towards the island.

Finally, at long, long last… he was found. He was going home.

 _The island they found me on was Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for purgatory. I've been stranded here for five years. I've dreamed of my rescue every single cold black night since. And now, at long last, I'm going home, but not as the spoiled playboy who'd never had an ounce of responsibility in his life, but instead as the man who will bring justice to those who have used their power and influence to poison my city._

 _My name is Tommy Merlyn._

•••

Several days later, Tommy, now clean-shaven and short-haired, stood in his hospital room gazing out his window at the Starling City skyline, while outside his room, a family doctor talked to someone in the room with him. His gaze seemed focused on the city. On what he had to do.

"Twenty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue, and X-Rays show at least twelve fractures that never properly healed," the doctor told very different looking Oliver Queen.

Oliver was wearing a white dress shirt with no tie and black slacks. His hair was shaven but he was wasn't as grizzled as we know him. He was clean shaven and hope hadn't been extinguished from his eyes. He stares at his best friend, regret and shame wash over him.

"Has he said anything about what happened to him?" Oliver asked the doctor.

"He's barely said anything. Mr Queen." The doctor told him. "I think it's best that you should prepare yourself. The Tommy you lost might not be the one they found."

Oliver nods before taking a deep breath and entering the hospital room. He walks into the room as Tommy continues staring out the window. "Tommy?" He asked, a slight quiver in his voice.

Tommy slowly turned to face his best friend. After a moment, a small smile appeared on his face as he recognized other young man standing across from him. "Hey, Ollie." he said.

Oliver couldn't hold himself back and he walks over to Tommy. He placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder which caused the younger Merlyn to shiver at his touch. It was confirmation that this was real. This was Tommy. He studied him for a moment as a tear of joy began to run down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I am so sorry." Oliver said before he embraced his best friend.

Tommy was caught off guard by Oliver's show of affection but that didn't matter as he wraps his arm around Oliver's shoulder.

His shoulders drop, finally able to relax for the first time in in five years.

•••

It had been a day after and a long black limousine pulls up to the parking lot in back of the hospital. The driver's side door opens and a tall and imposing African American man with shaven hair in a dark suit gets out of the driver's seat. The driver slams the door shut as Oliver walks out of the back entrance with a large black duffel bag in his hands.

"Is everything all right, Mr Queen?" The man asked.

Oliver nods, he seems a bit shaken up but he tries to play it off. "Just fine, John. Everything ready?"

"Yes, I was informed by Mrs Queen that his room is ready. She says she has everything under control." John Diggle told his boss.

"And that scares me." Oliver said in a good natured manner which got a small chuckle from John.

From out of the back entrance, Tommy Merlyn exits the hospital with a long wooden box in his right hand. The box had Chinese writing on the side as well as strange runic letting etched on it. He was in a white button up shirt and a dark coat over it with dark pants. He stares out at the sky, feeling the cool breeze against his face. He seemed to be in a trance like state as Oliver and Diggle look back to see Tommy standing there.

"You okay, buddy?" Oliver asked as he walked over to him.

Tommy snaps out of his stupor and shakes his head to loosen the cobwebs. "Yeah, I'm just… taking it all in. That's all." He looks over at John and seems puzzled. "Who's your friend? Did it take you five years to replace me and this is who you find?"

Oliver laughs at this. "Glad your sense of humor is still intact." Oliver turns and motions to the other man in their presence. "Tommy, I want you to meet my bodyguard, John Diggle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Merlyn. Mr Queen has told me a lot about you." Diggle said.

"Well I certainly hope not." Tommy gives Diggle the once over and nods. "Good to meet you, Diggle. I mean, would it be okay if I called you Diggle? It's been five years, my social cues aren't up to par yet."

Diggle manages a small smile and nods. "Diggle sounds fine, Mr Merlyn."

"Please, call me Tommy. Unless you're arresting me or serving me a subpoena, you don't need to be so formal." Tommy said politely.

"Yes, Mr…" Diggle sees Tommy raise an eyebrow then he nods. "Tommy."

Diggle takes the duffel bag from Oliver and opens the trunk to load it in the back. Oliver glances back at Tommy who stares down at the ground. "You sure you're okay?"

"I was shipwrecked for five years, not really sure what defines 'okay', Ollie." Tommy said somberly. He notices a gold band around Oliver's left ring finger but doesn't acknowledge it. "So, am I staying with you?"

"Actually my mom volunteered to let you stay at the Manor until you are back on your feet." Oliver informed him.

Tommy seems perplexed by the news. "What would possess her to do that? I mean, I like your mom but she doesn't seem like the sort to offer her home to a head case like me."

"You're joking. Tommy, you're practically family. You basically lived with us until we were in college." Oliver stated emphatically. "Besides, a lot has changed since you've been… away. She thought it would be better to catch you up that way."

Tommy shrugs his shoulders as Diggle goes to take the wooden box from Tommy who quickly pulls it from his grasp. "It's all right. I've got it."

Oliver and Diggle watch as Tommy walks over to the trunk and places the wooden box in the trunk with the duffel bag. They seem curious about what was in the box but don't ask questions. "It's going to be a bit of drive. We have a lot to catch up on." Oliver said.

Tommy slams the trunk shut and notices Oliver's nervousness, he smiles to alleviate the tension. "We obviously do."

Diggle leads the two men into the car and they both get inside. John goes to the driver's side and starts the car.

The car begins going down a road and the two friends sat in silence for a while until Oliver broke the silence. "You my friend have a lot of much needed sexual conquests you need to catch up on. Bet you have the worst case of blue balls."

Tommy manages a weak laugh as Diggle could be heard groaning. "Bet you didn't. Unless there's something you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked sounding puzzled.

Tommy smiles then lifts up Oliver's left arm, pointing out the ring on his finger. "Unless this became a fashion trend in the five years I was gone, I'm going to assume you and Laurel got married."

A stunned Oliver looks back at Tommy. "Listen... yes. We did get married but we didn't do it straight away. We waited for two years after you… We thought you were dead, man."

"Oliver, I'm not saying it was wrong for you two to move on but… Does she know? About Sara?" Tommy asked, some indignation in his voice.

Oliver becomes silent for a while until he says. "I'm not that guy anymore, Tommy. I've changed and we moved past that. I promise."

Tommy exhales, closing his eyes to center himself then he speaks. "I wasn't trying to push. I spent five years living with… Sara's gone. I couldn't save her. I tried but-"

"Dude, it's okay. I didn't mean to push you. I just wanted to be honest, I wasn't sure." Tommy chuckles at this. "Tommy, I feel awful for condemning you to that. If I could've traded places with you, I would've done it in a heartbeat-"

"Ollie… it's okay. It's just- it's gonna take some time. I have stuff to figure out, okay?" Tommy told his friend.

Oliver nods. "Okay."

Tommy faces forward and notices Diggle was silent so he decides to break the ice. "So, army or Marines?" Diggle seems surprised by the question. "Sorry to make the assumption. Your demeanor and posture reads like you've seen military duty. Am I correct to assume that?"

Diggle didn't know how to answer that for a second then he says. "Yes, sir. 105th airborne out of Kandahar, retired. You have a good eye. Been in the private sector a little more than a year now. Worked for Mr Queen for two years or so."

Tommy nods, he didn't elaborate further and stared out the window. He stares out at the scenery passing by. At the city he called home.

•••

At the Queen Manor, one of the large front doors opens and Oliver leads Tommy inside with Diggle close behind. "Mom, we're here!" Oliver called out.

Tommy winces at this as Diggle shuts the door behind them. "You really don't have to make a big deal about this."

"Are you kidding? Tommy Merlyn is not deserving a grand entrance?" Oliver stated.

"I don't think it's really necessary." Tommy told him as Moira Queen enters the main foyer with a bald headed man with a dark complexion close to her.

"And that is absolutely not true, Tommy." Moira said as she goes to hug him. "We are glad to have you back."

Tommy is caught by surprise by the show of motherly affection from his best friend's mother but he decides to hug back. He looks at the man and quickly recognized him. "Mr Steele, sir."

"Tommy, it is damn good to see you." Walter Steele said to the younger man.

"You remember Walter, he was my dad's friend from the company." Oliver told Tommy.

Walter offers a hand for a shake and Tommy nods, accepting the handshake. Tommy senses a bit of tension between Oliver and Walter.

Tommy looks quietly around the room and notices the Queen family's caretaker, Raisa, standing in the room. He walks over to her which makes her a bit nervous. "It's good to see you, Raisa."

"It is wonderful to see you again, Mr Tommy." Raisa said the best she could which made Tommy grin a bit. She looks over at Moira and Walter. "Mr Merlyn called. He said he'll be joining you for dinner tonight."

"Wonderful." Moira said, not sounding to enthused.

Tommy winces, he dreaded the thought of his father being there to spoil this. However a noise from up the main staircase gets his attention. He looks up as everyone else notices his focus being taken.

"Guess you heard that." Oliver replied.

A small smile came on Tommy's face as he walks towards it. On the top of the staircase he finds seventeen year old Thea Queen stopping short once she saw Tommy. A feeling of pure joy appeared on her face.

"Hey." Tommy said softly.

Thea's smile widened as she ran down the stairs. "I knew it! I knew you were alive!" She reaches the bottom and hugs Tommy tightly. "I missed you so much."

A few tears well up in his eyes as he hugs Thea. He missed her more than anyone, even Oliver. His surrogate little sister. "You were with me the whole time."

Thea smiles brightly as the two continued to embrace.

•••

"Come on, Laurel. We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this."

At CNRI, her place of employment, Laurel was looking through her office mail as her friend and fellow lawyer Joanna speaks to her. More like pleading with her.

"If we can't win a class action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life's savings, then we aren't fit to call ourselves a legal aid office." Laurel insisted as she walks forward with Joanna in hot pursuit.

"And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't BE a legal aid office." Joanna replied as they continue walking. "Hunt has an army of lawyers and ready to bury us."

"You and I against an army?" Laurel retorts with a confident smirk. "I love those odds."

Joanna seems exasperated by trying to convince her friend to back down to no avail. "Why do you hate me?"

Joanna simply walks off as Laurel makes her way back to her desk. Laurel sits down and focused on a photo of Adam Hunt, the subject of her lawsuit, and sighs. She was exhausted by the case but she was going to do what it takes to win this case.

Laurel turns to her desk and glances of a photo of herself and Oliver, their wedding photo. A smile came upon her face. She hadn't heard from her husband since that morning. Since…

The sound of a news report on the television breaks her concentration as she hears them talk about Tommy's miraculous return. She turns to face the direction of the TV.

"…details of the castaway story you've all heard of. The son of a very wealthy billionaire will soon become a legendary story."

Laurel sees the broadcast as they are indeed talking about Tommy Merlyn. She sees a stock photo of Tommy on the TV and glares at it as she made her way closer.

"The Queen's Gambit was last heard from more than five years ago, Mr Merlyn has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of seven people. Including local resident Sara Lance who is survived by her sister Laurel-"

Laurel quickly grabs the remote and shuts off the television before the story could continue. Her co-workers gathered around the TV look back at Laurel and seem genuinely sorry for her.

Laurel sets down the remote and calmly walks away.

•••

Tommy walks out of the personal bathroom in the guest room, shirtless and a towel wrapped around his waist. After being away from home for so long, he felt a measure of satisfaction enjoying the comforts of home.

Tommy then sees that the door was open a crack. He assumed it was Raisa checking up on him on Mrs Queen's behalf. He noticed how strange Moira had been behaving since he arrived. She was always kind and cordial with him, especially after his mother died.

However, something seemed off. Like she was trying to hard to apologize for something she had done. Or was about to do.

 _After five years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable._

Tommy stands in front of a window in the room, his scarred back showing how much hell he had been through. What wasn't typical for someone stranded on an island was the dragon tattoo on his left shoulder blade. He walks over to the full length mirror that was placed in the room and stares at his reflection.

 _The face I see in the mirror is a stranger._

Tommy takes a breath and exhales but it wasn't to take in his moment of meditation. He was unleashing something that he was concentrating to keep hidden. He watches as other markings appear on his body.

Besides the dragon tattoo, Tommy sported other ink on certain parts of his body: a runic text on his right wrist that seemed like it was branded on and a lion's head in black ink over his heart. He stares at his reflection and stares at the scars covering his torso. Before he left on the Gambit, no one was going to necessarily say he was out of shape but now, he was a specimen of peak physical condition.

A flash of lightning causes Tommy to see a hooded figure with his face where his reflection was but quickly flashes back to normal. A loud sound of thunder causes him to flinch. Causing a memory to play out in his head.

•••

 ** _Five years ago_**

 _A storm raged in the ocean as a large opulent yacht sailed through the choppy waters. Thunder and lightning are ever present in the sky. The Queen's Gambit was heading for a terrible storm._

 _Inside of the ship, Robert Queen stares anxiously at the satellite radar. The storm looked very serious and he was concerned for the well-being of his passengers. As well as himself._

 _A ship hand made his way inside, rain soaked and frantic. "Storm's a category two. Captain's recommending we head back." He told Robert._

 _Robert sighs and nods. "All right. Inform the crew."_

 _At that moment, a younger looking Tommy Merlyn walks out into the hallway where Robert was. He seemed to have heard a bit of what was said. "Are we in trouble?" The younger man asked._

" _One of us is." Robert said in a playful tone._

" _Tommy." A female voice called out as he turns around and sees a young woman who was a bit younger than him step out into the hallway. She was almost half naked wearing a light silk robe to cover herself. She sees Robert and quickly tries to cover herself up. "Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?"_

" _I'll be there in a minute, Sara." Tommy tells her as she turns to the room she was in._

 _Robert shakes his head and walks over to Tommy, putting a fatherly hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You know, son… That is not gonna finish well. For either of them or for you."_

 _Tommy hangs his head guiltily. He knew that this was true._

•••

A now neatly dressed Tommy was in the main hall of the Queen Manor and was intently staring at a photo of Robert Queen and Oliver when Oliver was a child. Tommy takes a breath and sets the photograph back on the fireplace mantle as Oliver walks into the room. Tommy turns around and faces Oliver.

"You doing okay?" Oliver asked his friend.

"Yea, yeah, just… Something just occurred to me. Something I should've remembered a long time ago." Tommy said sounding serious.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

A mischievous smile creeps on Tommy's face and he said. "Yachts suck."

Oliver laughs a bit as the two man give each other a warm hug. "Good to have you back, buddy."

Tommy pats Oliver on the back. He let himself relax for a half second only for a harsh wind from the storm outside blows the front door open. This catches the two by surprise as Raisa enters the room and closes the door.

"It's really coming down out there." Oliver said as he goes to help Raisa.

"In my country, a storm like this was a sign. A bad omen." Raisa stated as Oliver finishes closing the door.

Tommy stares down at his hands which were shaking a bit. He exhales and balls his fists to control himself until he is successful. He rubs his right wrist with his left hand as Moira walks into the room.

"Is everything all right?" Moira asked.

"Yeah, Mom. Just a little hiccup with the front doors." Oliver told his mother.

Moira looks over at Tommy and notices the man's anxiety. "Tommy?"

"I'm fine, Mrs Queen. Really." Tommy tries to reassure her. More so himself. "I'm fine…"

Moira nods and looks over at Raisa. "Dinner is ready?"

"Yes, Mrs Queen." Raisa informed her.

"Excellent. We should head to the dining room." Moira said as she lead the two men off.

Tommy clears his throat as they walk. "Have you heard from my father, Mrs Queen?"

"He said he would be a bit late but he assured me he would be here as soon as possible." Moira told him.

Tommy sighs. "With all due respect, Mrs Queen, my father has a tendency to make promises he can't keep."

•••

The storm outside continued but it was a bit stronger now. Rain poured down hard on the windows.

In the dining room, Oliver was in the middle of a conversation as the rest of his family, Walter and the guest of honor sat having dinner. "See, what else did you miss? Super Bowl winners, Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers… Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh and 'Lost', they were all dead, I think."

Tommy listened to the explanation with some amusement. He may have some adjustments to do but this felt good. He watches Moira and Walter be close to one another. He suspected something was going on there but kept it to himself. It wasn't his place to point out.

Thea decides to come into the conversation by asking "What was it like there?"

The room fell silent, so much so that you could hear a pin drop. No one would have thought to ask that question which sends the adults into a panic.

Tommy blinks to recover from the question and answers with a small smile. "Cold."

Thea stares back at him. She knew better than to trust that answer.

"Okay, tomorrow, you and I, we're doing the city." Oliver told his best friend. "You've got a lot to catch up on."

"That sounds like a great idea." Moira stated enthusiastically.

"I was actually hoping to speak to my father about business but I think I can hold off on that for now." Tommy stated, surprising Moira and Oliver.

"I'm certain you and your father could discuss that when he arrives." Walter told him. "Merlyn Global isn't going anywhere."

Suddenly, Raisa trips on the run and nearly drops a bowl of food only for Tommy to instinctively catch it and prevent her from falling. She breathes a sigh of relief and looks at Tommy. "I am so sorry, Mr Tommy."

What came out of Tommy's mouth shocked everyone at the table: he spoke to the woman in perfect Russian, seemingly reassuring her.

Oliver's jaw almost hit the floor but he quickly recovers by asking "Dude, you speak Russian?"

"I didn't realize you took Russian in college, Tommy." Walter comments.

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep Oliver's mom, Walter." Tommy remarked.

The long awkward silence came upon the room again as they stare at each other in a long pause. Moira and Walter shot looks at Oliver and Thea who both seem defective over the silent accusation.

"I didn't say anything." Thea retorts in her own defense.

"No one told me. Nobody had to." Tommy replied, protective of the young girl. "I mean, it isn't any of my business but I assume you remarried, Mrs Queen."

Oliver shakes his head. "Guess he figured you two out, Mom."

Moira nods and holds Walter's hand. "Yes, Walter and I are married and you assume correctly. It isn't your business."

"What she means is, like you, we thought Robert was… gone." Walter cut in.

"I meant that with no disrespect. I have been trying to come to terms with a lot of things. I figured it would be best to be honest about certain things." Tommy said. "Like how I know that Oliver and Laurel were married while I was… gone. I prefer to keep things out in the open. That's all."

The people at the table stare at each other in silence.

"That's quite commendable, son."

Everyone turns to the entrance to the dining room to find Malcolm Merlyn standing there. He was in a finely tailored dark suit and Diggle was standing next to him. He had obviously been the one who allowed him to enter.

Tommy stands up from the table and turns to face his father. "Hi, dad." He said, trying to hide some anger.

Thunder rumbled outside but the real storm was in that room.

Malcolm walks over to his son and goes to hug him. Tommy seemed halfway tempted to shove him away and simply walk off but he didn't have the strength to fight it and allows it to happen. "Oh Tommy. My brave boy. I never thought I'd see you again."

Tommy pulls away from the hug and says. "Well you did show it when I was in the hospital. Oh wait, that wasn't you." He seemed bitter about this.

"I couldn't visit you when you were in the hospital." Malcolm replied. "I had a lot of things to do at the office-"

Tommy laughs but it dripped with venomous rage. "There's always something, isn't it? I mean it shouldn't surprise me, you have always done this since-" He stops and collects himself then looks around the table at the Queen family and Raisa. "I don't want to disrespect anyone at this table but I am afraid I have suddenly lost my appetite."

Tommy goes to try to leave but Malcolm stops him by grabbing his arm.

"You really want to do this, act like a petulant child?" Malcolm scolded.

"Considering what I've been through, think I'm afforded that luxury." Tommy said through gritted teeth.

Malcolm looks to Moira who stares down at the floor and holds Walter's hand. "Well, seeing as how you want things out in the open, I figured you would like to know something."

"I don't think this is the best way to tell him, sir." Oliver replied as Thea looks a bit embarrassed by this. About what was going to be revealed to Tommy.

"No, no, Ollie. It's fine. He wants to air things out, let's hear it. What do you have to tell me, dad?" Tommy asked angrily.

"Very well, this actually has something to do with a past dalliance I had years ago." Malcolm said as he looks over at Moira then at Thea. "Seventeen years ago to be precise."

Tommy blinks then glances at Thea then at Moira. "What is he talking about?"

Moira sighs and looks at Tommy. "Your father and I had a brief affair… Thea is your sister."

Tommy turns back to Thea who turns a bit pink from embarrassment. He looks at Malcolm and glares at him. "This was obviously after mom died, right? You couldn't be that heartless to cheat on mom with-"

"I would never cheat on your mother!" Malcolm shouted at him. He regains his composure and stares at his son. "I was still grieving and-"

"I'm done listening to this." Tommy said as he tries to leave again.

"Thought you wanted honesty?" Malcolm asked coldly.

"Honesty isn't the problem here, dad! YOU ARE!" Tommy shouted.

Suddenly a loud roar of thunder is heard and the lights in the Manor flicker but quickly come back on.

"Geez that was loud." Thea exclaimed.

Malcolm stares at his son who seems to be shaking with fury but had regained some of his emotional control.

Without saying another word, Tommy calmly walks out of the room and up the stairs.

Malcolm looks to the family then back at his daughter. "I am sorry that happened."

Thea clears her throat and gets up from the table. "Not sure I'm the one who needs the apology." She tries to leave but Oliver stops her. "What are you-"

"Leave him alone. He needs time to think this over." Oliver told his sister.

Thea looks down at the floor then sits back down.

•••

A little while later, Oliver returns to his penthouse apartment. One he shared with his wife. It was a large well decorated home which was lived in by the young couple. Oliver removes his coat and looks around the room. "Laurel, you home?"

Laurel enters the room in her pajamas as she sees her husband was home. "Hey." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "How was dinner?"

"Good. Really… interesting. You should've come." Oliver stated as he patted away the rain from his head.

"Sorry, I had to work on the Hunt case. Had more to sift through." Laurel said as she embraces her husband.

Oliver raises an eyebrow. "Sure that wasn't the only reason?"

Laurel bites her lip and takes a breath. "I'm not ready to face him."

Oliver leads her into their living room and sits her down on their couch. "You're gonna have to face him sooner or later."

"And I prefer later, if that's all right with you." She emphatically stated.

"Laurel…"

"I wouldn't know what to say to him. He has this clandestine affair with my sister and then-" Laurel couldn't find the words. "I just wish they had told me. She didn't have a good reason to keep a relationship with Tommy a secret. Neither did he."

Oliver sighs and looks regretful. He obviously knew the truth but kept quiet for good reasons. He strokes her face and smiles. "Think they both had their reasons. You would know his if you asked him."

Laurel sighs. "Let me think about it. Give me time, okay?"

Oliver smiles and kisses his wife on the lips.

•••

Several hours later after the Manor had fallen silent and everyone had gone to bed, Tommy was asleep in his guest bedroom. Only he wasn't asleep on the bed, Tommy was lying on the floor. The window was open and the raging storm was blowing into the open window. Tommy was surprisingly in deep slumber as a memory played in his mind.

" _One, two, three."_

 ** _Five years ago_**

 _Tommy was in a cabin of the Gambit with Sara as she counted how far apart the thunder and lightning was. He was struggling to open a bottle of champagne as lightning flashed. She seems worried. "It's getting closer."_

 _Tommy manages a weak smile as he finally gets the bottle open. "That's not very scientific."_

" _Sure, rub in the fact that you actually finished college." Sara teased as Tommy hands her a glass of champagne._

" _Certainly makes me smarter than you." Tommy teased right back._

" _And by me, you mean Oliver, right?" Sara points out as she drinks from the glass._

 _Tommy sighs. "I'm not the one cheating on his fiancée with her sister so that makes me a genius by comparison."_

 _Sara looks guiltily at Tommy. "I- You must think I'm awful, don't you?"_

 _Tommy shakes his head. "No, you were just seduced by the Queen charm. Happens to you double Xs. Besides, I'm still the idiot playing up this charade, so…"_

 _Sara exhales. "I'm going to end it with him. When we get there, I'm gonna tell him it's over."_

 _Tommy takes in a breath. "And we let the two of them pretend to be in wedded bliss?" He shrugs as he drinks from his glass. "That'll end well."_

" _Don't be such a downer." Sara joked as she playfully nudged him. "I'm sure it'll-"_

 _Suddenly the boat rocks a bit and it causes Tommy to stumble and land on the bed. More importantly, on top of Sara. He stares down at her and smiles sheepishly. "Sorry."_

 _Sara manages a laugh at their predicament as lightning flashed again. "Okay, that one was REALLY close!"_

 _Tommy seems concerned about the weather as well but he tries to calm the young woman's nerves. "Sara, we're gonna be fine."_

 _Sara bites her bottom lip, tempted to do something she didn't think she would do. She goes up to kiss Tommy on the lips but the boat tips violently and the bed goes forward with both of them still on it. She screams as the ship shakes and rocks back and forth._

 _Both of them like prone for a moment as Tommy starts to come to and sees where Sara was. He sees Sara lying on the floor groggily trying to get up but she was next to the broken window of the ship._

" _Sara?" Tommy tries to get up to go help her. However he could only watch helplessly as Sara gets pulled away from him. "Sara!"_

 _The last thing he heard from her was her blood curdling scream for help._

 _Unexpectedly a rush of ocean water filled the cabin and sucked them both out of the boat. Tommy found himself in the middle of the open ocean. He struggles to swim in the violent and stormy sea. He gets his bearings to try to stay afloat as he calls out for the girl. "Sara! Sara!"_

" _Tommy!"_

 _Tommy turns his head to see a life boat with Robert Queen and the captain were calling for him. He manages to swim over to he life boat as the other two men pulled him in._

 _Tommy coughs and catches his breath when he remembers Sara. "No! She's still out there! We have to-_ "

" _She's not there." Robert told him adamantly._

" _SARA!" Tommy screamed out at the open water only to watch the Queen's Gambit sink into the maw of the sea._

" _She's gone." Robert told a devastated Tommy._

"Tommy?"

Moira was next to Tommy trying to rouse him from his deep sleep after hearing the sounds of the storm from the open window. "Tommy, wake up. Tommy?"

Suddenly, Tommy springs into action and without warning flips Moira and places his hand on her neck to strike her. He would have if Walter hadn't called his name. Tommy registered that it Moira and Walter in the room does he remove his hand away from Moira's neck then backs away into the corner of the room in a panic. Afraid he would do much worse if he lost control.

Walter helps Moira up off the floor as an apologetic Tommy tries to regain control. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's okay, Tommy." Moira managed to choke out from her sore throat. She crouched down a bit with Walter tentatively staying close by. "It's all right, sweetheart. You're home."

Tommy stares back at the two, an unsure expression on his face. Not certain if that was a good thing.

Thea watches from the open door but does not enter. She sees the pain he was in but also knew she couldn't help him.

•••

The following morning, Tommy was on the floor in the lotus position in mid meditation. He stood in front of the window where he was asleep as he opens and closes his fists as a way to center himself. The sky was clear from the storm the night before. It was strange… but not to him. A gentle breeze swirls around him which makes him smile a bit he closes his fists then pounds on the floor which makes the wind suddenly stop. Had he done that on his own?

Tommy gets up from the floor and starts to get dressed. Having chosen to wear clothes Oliver had bought for him and put inside the black duffel bag. He chose a long sleeved white undershirt and a pair of dark jeans then some dark boots. He also found a dark brown leather jacket amongst the clothing items and smiles.

Once e was fully prepared, Tommy walks over to the bed and grabs the long wooden box he had placed under the bed. He unlocked the box by undoing the combination lock on it. He opens it and pulls back one layer of cloth to reveal an old beaten up looking book. He gingerly sets it to one side and grabs something else from the box.

"Are you sure?"

•••

In the living room of the Queen Manor, Moira and Walter were explaining to Oliver what transpired after he had gone home. He seems surprised and concerned over it.

"I think he might need more time to adjust to everything that's happened to him." Moira replied.

"Your mother's right, Oliver. He might need some counseling to recover from his traumatic experience." Walter stated.

"He doesn't need counseling. He just… he needs to know that we're there for him." Oliver adamantly stated.

"Sweetheart, I agree but sometimes, trauma that he endured might not be that easy to overcome." Moira told her son.

Oliver looks down. "Sure as hell hasn't been easy for him since his mother died. He- I'll talk to him, get him to open up." Oliver replied.

"And if it doesn't?" Walter asked.

Oliver glares at his stepfather but calms down. "I'll try to convince Laurel to let him stay with us. I'm sure it won't have to come to that."

"I simply wish Malcolm hadn't told him about Thea. I wanted to wait for him to readjust back into society before dropping that kind of news on the boy." Moira admitted.

"I'll talk to him. Sure that everything will be fine." Oliver stated.

"Where's Mr Diggle? Thought he would be here?" Walter asked.

"I gave him the day off. I want some solo quality time with Tommy." Oliver replied.

"I'm not certain that's wise, son. Especially considering your position in the company-"

"My position is none of your concern, Walter." Oliver bitterly answered. "It's just one day. What could go wrong?"

"Oliver's right. I'm sure that's what Tommy needs." Moira said as she defuses the tension. "We'll have to let the boys be boys. Especially since-"

"She gave me her blessing, Mom. She knows that I'm spending the day with him." He told his mother. "Everything will be great."

Moira nods and smiles.

•••

Meanwhile in Thea's bedroom, Thea and her friend from school were in the room. What they were doing however wasn't exactly something typical teenagers do. Her friend was grinding up pills with a credit card and forming lines on Thea's desk.

"Where did you get these?" Thea asked with mischievous glee.

"Roxy's. Thank you daddy's ACL tear." Her female friend said holding up a prescription bottle.

A knock at the door interrupts their less than stellar activities. Thea gets up to go answer the door while her friend hides the drugs. However before Thea could open the door, the door opens and Tommy steps inside. He was now wearing the leather jacket Oliver had given him.

"Tommy, hey." Thea greeted nervously.

Tommy smiles but does sense something was up. "Up to trouble, Speedy?"

Thea cringes at the nickname. "Worst nickname ever."

"What, Oliver and me always chasing after you as a kid? We both thought it fit pretty well." Tommy playfully teased then a seriousness came in his tone. "Maybe it still does."

Thea winces at this, had he seen the drugs?

"See you at school, Speedy." Her female friend teased her and left the room.

Thea sighs then said "Sorry about her."

Tommy holds up the mystery item he pulled out from the box. It was a spear shaped stone with some words in a foreign language craved on it. "I have something for you."

Thea scoffs a bit. "You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir."

"It's a hozen. And in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting." Tommy explained to her. "I used to think it was silly for me to keep it. Guess finding out about… our mutual paternity, it might not have been as silly as I thought. Maybe I kept it in hopes that one day it would reconnect me with you."

Thea manages a small smile. "Thought you would be disappointed I was… well, you know."

"I always considered both you and Ollie as my siblings. Guess this makes it official." Tommy said with a smile.

Thea blushes and takes the hozen from Tommy's hands. She notices other writing on the back but she sets that thought aside as she stares at her brother.

"A rock. That is sweet." Tommy and Thea turn to see Oliver enter the room. He joyfully enters as he sees the present Tommy had given Thea. Oliver pats his best friend on the shoulder. "Where's my present?"

"Sorry but the island gift shop was out of T-shirts that say 'My Friend Was A Castaway And All I Got Was This Crappy Shirt'." Tommy teased back.

Thea looks at the two men. "Try to not to get yourselves into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow." Tommy nods as she gives him a warm sisterly hug.

"The city awaits." Oliver said as Oliver leads his friend out of their sister's bedroom.

•••

Inside of Oliver's Porsche, Oliver drives Tommy down the streets of Starling City. "Your funeral blew."

Tommy turns his head and says. "Bet there was a lot very sad young ladies there, I'm guessing?"

"If I weren't a married man and if it weren't your funeral…"

"We would've gotten lucky?" Tommy asked.

"Fish in a barrel." Oliver remarked which made Tommy laugh. "They were so sad and huggy-"

"No." Tommy pleaded with amusement.

"And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash." Oliver stated.

Tommy looks at his friend puzzled. "At my what?"

"You came back from the dead!" Oliver reminds his best friend. "This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything."

Tommy wasn't looking for a celebration but he knew he couldn't fight the insistence of Oliver Queen.

Oliver rounds the corner on the street and stops at a stop sign. While in the intersection, the two men see a group of homeless people on the street huddled by a flaming barrel. "You know, the city's gone to crap. I still wish my father hadn't sold the factory. Maybe this side of town wouldn't be like this. And why'd you wanna drive through this neighborhood anyway?"

Tommy had a good reason because he knew where they really were, they were in the Glades. The poorest part of town. Also the place where his mother had her clinic. "No reason."

"So what'd you miss the most? Steaks at the palm, drinks at the station?" Oliver asked then raised an eyebrow. "Meaningless sex?"

"Pump the brakes for a sec, Ollie." Tommy jovially said. "There will be plenty of time for some of that. But there's something I need to do first."

"Yeah, what's that?" Oliver asked, half expecting the answer.

Tommy exhales sharply and stated. "I need to talk to her."

Oliver looks down, hating that he was right. "Everyone is happy you're alive. I don't think wife is one of those people."

Tommy glares at him, his expression reading 'You owe me' without saying a word.

•••

At CNRI, the office was hard at work as Joanna rushes over to Laurel with a file folder in her hands. "Laurel, I just got this from Hunt's lawyers." Laurel stares at the file. "They filed a change of venue. We are now in front of Judge Grell."

"Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign. He's got Grell in his back pocket." Laurel stated and Joanna nodded in agreement.

"You know, it's fun being your friend." Joanna replied smugly. "I get to say I told you so a lot."

"No. Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are." Laurel stated confidently.

"No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies." Joanna replied. "Why don't you ask Oli-"

"I am not asking my husband for help and we don't need to go outside the law to-"

"To find justice." Joanna finished. "Your dad's favorite jingle."

Oliver stood in front of the investigation board Laurel set up for the Hunt case and got her attention. "I couldn't agree more."

Laurel smiles and kisses him on the lips. "This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here? I thought you were with-" Oliver sighs and guiltily glances at her. She knew what he was hiding. "Is he-"

Oliver looks behind him as Laurel turns around to find Tommy standing in the room inches behind Joanna who was startled by the suddenness of his appearance.

"Guess sooner came a lot faster than you hoped." Oliver replied.

Laurel glares at him as Tommy shyly stares at her.

"Hi, Laurel." Tommy said softly.

Laurel clears her throat, this was going to be awkward for all involved

•••

Tommy and Laurel were walking down the street corner next to her office. The two try to remain as civil as possible as Tommy goes to make small talk. "So, you went to law school. You said you would."

"Yeah. Everyone's proud." Laurel said in a curt manner.

Tommy sighs. "Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you wanna get in the ring with him?"

Laurel swallows back her frustration but finally jumps to what she wanted to say. "Five years and you wanna talk about Adam Hunt?"

Tommy shakes his head, he knew beating around the bush wasn't going to work with Laurel. "No. Not really."

Laurel stops walking which gets Tommy's attention and he turns to face her. "Why are you here, Tommy?" she asked bluntly.

"To apologize." The young Merlyn told her. "It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her."

"For what? Falling under your spell?" Laurel asked as Tommy knowingly nods. "For hiding some secret love affair with you? How could I possibly blame her for that?"

Tommy sighs, juggling the truth as best as possible. "I wanted to tell you. We both did. It's just… I don't think your dad would've too keen on his youngest daughter dating another billionaire playboy. He was already dealing with you and Oliver being together."

"And that secrecy got her killed." Laurel said frankly.

"I didn't mean to-"

"She was my sister, Tommy. I never got a chance to say goodbye." Laurel replied sadly.

Tommy swallowed hard, Oliver's lies had extremely deep roots. And he let those roots become subterranean.

"I couldn't grieve for without thinking of how she had been lying to me. How you lied to me." Laurel said angrily. She composed herself. "We buried an empty coffin… because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her." She swallows back her fury and says. "It should've been you. And I know how horrible that sounds considering I'm married to your best friend."

Tommy exhales, taking all his will power not to tell the truth. It was literally tearing him up internally. "I know that it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry."

Laurel bites her bottom lip. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than five years."

With that, Laurel walks back to her office. Tommy nods in mutual agreement as she walks away.

Laurel passes by Oliver who had been listening in on most the exchange. "I will see you at home."

Oliver nods as he goes over to his friend who stands thunderstruck. "How did you think that was going to go, Tommy?"

After snapping out of a trance, Tommy shrugs and states. "About like that."

The two of them head back to Oliver's car in long silence until Oliver broke the ice. "Okay, so we took care of that. Good call."

"Not like you faced any consequences." Tommy chided. It took his strength to resist the urge to punch Oliver in the face. All of his strength.

The two walk into the alley way Oliver parked his car as Oliver suggests their next destination. "Well, now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat sushi all day."

Suddenly a loud screech of tires is heard behind them. They turn around in a panic and see a van heading towards them.

"What the hell?" Oliver exclaimed as the van stops in front of them.

Unbeknownst to the two, two men in red skull masks walk up behind them. One of them points a gun at Oliver and shoots him only it was a tranquilizer dart that causes Oliver to fall unconscious. Tommy tries to prepare for what was coming but a dart hits him in the neck before he could react. He falls to his knees and struggles to fight the effects of the sedative in the dart.

The driver of the van steps out of the van, wearing a similar mask and holding an assault rifle strapped to his back.

A groggy Tommy could only watch in horror as a innocent bystander steps out into the alley from the back entrance of a restaurant. The man yells to get their attention only for the driver to shoot the man dead with his gun.

Tommy falls to the ground and stares at the driver as he slipped out of consciousness as they slip a black sack over his head.

•••

 ** _Five Years Ago_**

 _On the life boat, Tommy sits next to Robert as the captain tries to adjust the emergency light on the craft. Robert pulls out a bottle of water and hands it to Tommy. "Here, son. Drink."_

 _Tommy had become weak from fatigue and dehydration and starts to drink from the bottle of water._

 _The captain sees this and seems quite angry at Robert for his actions. "What hell are you doing? That's all we got!"_

 _Robert stares at the man and yells. "If anybody's making it out of here, it's gonna be him." He looks over at Tommy. "I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. And neither is your father. We didn't build our city. We failed it. And we weren't the only ones."_

 _Tommy was still shaken by hearing that. What did Robert mean by that?_

•••

"Mr Merlyn. Mr Merlyn!"

The black sack that was covering Tommy's head was swiftly pulled off his head. Tommy had come to and found himself sitting on a chair, his wrists zip tied behind him as the three masked men stood in front of him. One of them brandished a taser and zapped it inches in front of Tommy's face.

"We got us a few questions." The man closest to him said. "Did Robert Queen survive that accident?"

Tommy looks past him and sees Oliver lying on his stomach. He was still out cold but his wrists were also zip tied together. He seemed to be alive. Tommy assesses the situation as the men continue to stare at him.

"I ask the questions. You give the answers." The man in front of him demanded.

Tommy tightens his fists as the zip ties on his hands began to smoke. Were the binds melting?

Tommy remains silent as the men look to each other for what to do to get Tommy to comply. The man with the taser zaps Tommy in the chest and he screams in pain. After a few seconds, the man stops and Tommy groans and tries to regain his composure.

The man got in his face. "Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?"

Tommy musters a laugh despite the pain he was in which only made the man even more frustrated. The man zaps him in opposite side of where he had hit him earlier and Tommy screams again. This time it was while gritting his teeth.

Tommy had had enough of dealing with these people and tries to manage an answer out of his body. "Yes, he did."

The man nods, now they seemed to be getting somewhere. "What did he tell you, Mr Merlyn?"

Tommy breathed in and out as a cold breath left his mouth. This wasn't due to the cold weather. This was different. He looks over at Oliver to make sure he was out cold. He didn't want his best friend to see what he was going to do next.

Tommy stares down at the man and a look of murderous rage filled his eyes. "He told me I'm gonna kill you." The expression told a smart man that he was serious.

The kidnappers laugh at what seemed to be an empty threat. The man gets up in his face again. "You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair."

A devilish grin appears on Tommy's face as he brings his now free hands in front of him. Almost seeming like he was performing a magic trick. "Not anymore."

The man goes to closeline Tommy only for the young man to duck out of the way, grab the chair to lift it up and use it as a shield to block the man's attack. His buddies go to make for their weapons only for Tommy to use the remainder of the chair to smack one in the face and take a broken piece of the chair to stab the one with the taser in the chest then disarms him. He goes for the third kidnapper and zaps him in the neck with the taser to stun him.

The man with the assault rifle tries to shoot at Tommy but he uses the third kidnapper as a human shield to take all the bullets. The last remaining kidnapper panics and starts to make a break for it.

Tommy goes over to Oliver and checks his pulse to see if he was correct about him being alive but unconscious. He realizes he is correct and goes to make chase on the surviving kidnapper as Oliver slowly began to come to and tries to get his bearings.

The kidnapper continues running only to ear Tommy heading his way. He points the weapon at where Tommy was entering and opens fire only for Tommy to dodge out of the way and climb on to the upper landing of the warehouse they were in.

Tommy catches his breath as he waves his arms over his chest, saying, "Ytiliga Ekil Tac Em Evig." He uses the arm motions to cast an unseen energy into his body. He breathes in quickly then continues his pursuit.

The kidnapper runs onto the roof of the warehouse to make his escape. He runs down some stairs but he sees that he wasn't getting far.

Tommy runs along a different rooftop then jumps on top of a different rooftop using almost uncanny cat like grace. Balancing Parkour skills and… something else. The man shoots at Tommy only for the Merlyn heir to slide across the metal roof and effortlessly avoid the gunfire.

The man goes to make another attempt at an escape but Tommy repels down from the roof and catches up to him. The man was frustrated and terrified he couldn't shake Tommy. How is he keeping up?

The man runs into a different warehouse and finally ditches the mask to at least get a better shot at Tommy who was still in hot pursuit. Tommy agilely jumps on top of piece of machinery as the man opens fire again only for Tommy to swiftly avoid the gunfire again. He leaps into the air and grabs on to a hanging chain in mid jump.

Tommy uses the chain to swing over to the man to gracefully land in front of the kidnapper. The man is too late to react as Tommy puts him in an elaborate chokehold. Tommy tightens his grip on the man's neck as the man pleads for his life. "You killed that man."

"You don't have to do this." The man pleaded.

"Yes, I do." Tommy replied as he continues to tighten his grip. "Nobody can know my secret."

With one quick jerk by Tommy, a loud crack is heard and the kidnapper limply slumps to the floor. He was dead.

Tommy seemed both physically and mentally drained by what happened but he knew what he did was necessary. It needed to be done.

•••

The following day, Tommy and Oliver were being questioned by the police due to their ordeal with their masked kidnappers. Detective Quentin Lance and his partner Lucas Hilton were in charge of that interview with Quentin holding an artist rendering of a hooded figure in his hands. "So, that's your story, a guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out three armed kidnappers."

Oliver sits next to Tommy who was very calm throughout the questioning. Moira, Walter and Malcolm sat in the room whilst the interview took place.

"Who is he? Why, why, why would he do that?" The grizzled detective asked Tommy.

"I don't know." Tommy said frankly. "Find him and you can ask."

Quentin did not take kindly to Tommy's cavalier attitude over the situation. "Yeah." He glances over at Oliver. "What about you?" He held up the rendering so Oliver could get a look at it. "You see the hood guy?"

"I saw…" Oliver began as Tommy glanced over at him. "Just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it."

"Yeah." Quentin said, glancing at his son in law with some doubt. He then stares at Tommy who he didn't seem to have much regard for. "It's funny, isn't it? One day back and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

Tommy swallows back a lump in his throat as he rubs the back of his right hand with his left hand. A large faded scar on the center of his hand. The pain he seemed to be inflicting was a hell of a lot better than this conversation.

Malcolm turns to Moira and both parents seem rater perturbed at the detective's attitude towards their children. Moira nods and goes to take charge of the tense exchange. "Were you able to identify the men?"

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons." Hilton explained in a professional manner, more cordial than Quentin was being. "These were pros."

"Well, they probably figured you both would pay a king's ransom to get your boys back." Quentin said to Malcolm and Moira. He looks back at Tommy and scoffs. "After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe."

Malcolm clears his throat to get Quentin's focus off his son. "I don't particularly find your tone appropriate, detective. Much less your spitefulness."

Moira nudges Walter who quickly goes into action. "If Tommy and Oliver can think of anything else, we'll be in touch." He and Malcolm exchange expressions of understanding as Walter tries to get the detectives to leave. "Thank you, gentlemen for coming."

Quentin scoffs at this but gets up from his seat and grabs the artist rendering to put it in his bag. Tommy starts to get up and faces the man eye to eye. "Your luck never seems to run out, does it?"

Tommy glares at Sara's father as Quentin and Lucas are lead out by Raisa. He turns and looks at Oliver seems puzzled by his friend's demeanor.

Malcolm walks over to his son and puts his hand on his shoulder. "You are both incredibly lucky, you know that?"

"Lucky didn't have much to with it, to be honest." Tommy replied.

"If you want, I could take you home. Your room is exactly the way you left-"

"I'll be fine. Thank you. I just… I need some time alone." Tommy said as he moves his father's arm away and quietly walks upstairs.

Malcolm looks at Moira who sits up and reassures him. "Give him some space. He is still adjusting and this didn't help things."

The elder Merlyn gave her a knowing glance and he shows himself out.

John Diggle enters the room and goes over to Oliver. "You really shouldn't have given me the day off, Mr Queen."

Oliver shakes off the tension and sits up, he smiles at his bodyguard. "Well, as they say, hindsight is 20/20."

"I think that with what's happened, Tommy could use some much needed protection." Moira suggested.

"That I can agree with." Oliver replied as he looks over at John. "You think you might know anybody who could use the work?"

Diggle thinks for a moment then he smiles. "I have an old friend from my army days. Think they'd be able to fit the bill, I'll give em a call."

•••

An hour later, Tommy was in the middle of his room in the lotus position in the another round of meditation. Only instead there was a little white candle in front of him. As he was in his meditative states, a computer was running some files and data at rapid fire speed. The sound of beeping breaks Tommy out of his trance and he sits up off the floor. He walks over to the desk where the computer was. He opens the door to his room a crack as he looks back at the candle, waving his right hand and an invisible wisp of air snuffs out the flame.

Tommy starts sifting through files that have information on the man who was a part of Laurel's case: Adam Hunt. As if out of the ether, newspaper clipping appears in his left hand that read 'Adam Hunt cleared by D.A. of wrongdoing; cites lack of evidence'.

The weathered book that was in the wooden box was open and face down on the desk. Tommy grabs it and turns it up to find a list of names on one page. One of those names was Adam Hunt.

"You are different." Tommy looks up and finds Raisa standing at the door frame with a tray of food in her hands. "Not like you to read a book."

Tommy couldn't help smiling as he sets the book down and pushes a button to put the computer on standby. "To be fair, I did read more books than Oliver did." He said in a jovially tone.

"That is true but most of them did have a lot of colorful pictures." Raisa teased back. "Men with capes and masks."

Tommy smiles as he glances at the housekeeper. "I missed you, Raisa."

"No kitchen on the island." Raisa retorts.

"No." Tommy told her. A somberness in his posture formed. "No friends either." He gets up off the chair and goes over to Raisa. He smiles and takes the tray from her. "Thank you." The housekeeper nods as he puts the tray down at the end of his bed. "Do I really seem different?"

Raisa smiles and shakes her head. "No, you're still a good boy."

Tommy laughs in spite of himself. "Oh, I think we both know I wasn't."

"But a good heart." Raisa assures him.

"I hope so." Tommy replied. "I wanna be the person my mom told me I could be."

Raisa smiles at him and leaves the room.

All of a sudden, Tommy hears the sound of a vehicle pulling up to the front of the house. He sees a small figure in a black leather jacket get off a motorcycle as John Diggle walks over to the figure in black who pulls her bike out of Tommy's line of sight with Diggle close behind them.

Tommy seems puzzled by this as he decides he needed some fresh air.

•••

Tommy heads downstairs and goes to make his way out when Tommy's name is called. He hears that it came from the living room and steps inside where he finds Oliver, Moira and Walter in the room. "I'm heading out. Probably be gone till dark."

"Hang on." Oliver said as he walks over to his friend. "Listen, we know you want to head out on your own but that might not be the best idea to go alone."

"What? Do you want me under adult supervision? I'm not eight years old, man." Tommy insisted.

"Yes, but in light of the kidnapping, we might be concerned it'll happen again." Moira told him. "Oliver and I have decided you need a bodyguard."

Tommy scoffs. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine."

"Darling, Tommy's a grown man." Walter spoke up. "And if doesn't feel he needs armed protection-"

"I understand that, but this is something I need." Oliver said, spiting his stepfather.

Tommy looks back at Oliver then at Moira. "Guess it's pointless to fight the iron will of the Queen family. Who is he and when do I meet him?"

"He's a friend of John's from the army. Said his name was Cole Cash." Oliver informed him.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Cole Cash? That can't be a real name."

"It is real name, I can assure you."

The group turns to face the entrance of the living room where Raisa had let Diggle inside. However standing next to Diggle was a woman who was around his age with long red hair brushed into a half tail. She was wearing a black suit jacket over a white button up blouse with black dress pants, the shoes she wore were black pumps.

Tommy and Oliver look dumbfounded at the sight of the woman standing next to Diggle. Her naturally light complexion complements her stunning blue eyes. She was diminutive compared to John but her posture reads otherwise.

"I would like to introduce you all to Cole Cash. Cole, this is Moira Queen, her husband Walter Steele and her son as well as my boss Oliver Queen." Diggle formally introduced the woman to the people in the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Cole said warmly. She looks over at Tommy and smiles at him. "And I take it this is Mr Merlyn?"

Tommy nods and offers a handshake. "That would be me, yes. And call me Tommy."

Cole nods and accepts the gesture. "Okay… Tommy." Oliver stares at Cole who could feel him staring at her. "Is there a problem, Mr Queen?"

Oliver clears the lump in his throat then said. "You're a girl."

Cole looks down to seemingly look at her ample breasts, possibly her lady parts. "Last time I checked." She joked. "The name's Colette, friends call me Cole."

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"Assumed my gender?" Cole teased which Tommy and Diggle found amusing and the other adults were shocked by. "Or was it because John never specified it?"

"Along those lines, yeah." Oliver said bluntly which made Cole scoff. "You seem… tiny by comparison."

"So that means I can't protect your friend?" Cole questioned. Oliver stammers a bit, finding himself intimidated by this woman half his size. She starts to giggle to put him at ease. "Relax, Queenie. I'm just ribbing, that's all."

"Well, you have a colorful sense of humor." Moira replied.

"Not always a bad thing, Mrs Queen." Cole said confidently. She didn't seem afraid of Moira, not one bit. She looks over at Tommy. "Shall we go? I got the car waiting outside."

Tommy goes to leave but Oliver stops him. "Ollie, what are you-"

"Just a sec, Tommy." Oliver walks up to Cole who seems curious to what the Queen heir was after. "I feel like I should test your skills. Make sure you can provide the proper amount of protection for my best friend."

Cole smacks her lips as Diggle nudges her. She exhales and nods. "No skin off my nose." She motions for Oliver to go to a part of the living room that didn't have any furniture. She begins to remove her black suit jacket and take off her shoes as Oliver braces to teach her a lesson. "So, what do you want to test me on?" She seems dismissive as she glances at Tommy who seems intrigued by this.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, what if some drunken lowlife came at Tommy and tried to punch-"

Oliver tries to punch Cole only for Cole to swiftly grab his fist with her left hand and bends the arm Oliver tried to uses, bends it down to pull him to her height level. She uses momentum to grab him by the neck with her legs and does a headscissor to pull him to the floor.

"Oh good Lord!" Moira exclaimed in a panic.

Tommy was surprised at how Cole had Oliver in a sleeper hold using her legs. Once she's seen he's had enough, Cole lets Oliver go and gets up off the floor. Oliver coughs and tries to get up as Diggle proceeds to help him off the floor.

"Does that satisfy your concerns, Mr Queen?" Cole asked as she put her shoes back on.

Oliver nods his head in approval, a twinge of angry in his pained voice. "More than satisfies."

"Good." Cole said as she adjusts her blouse to ensure she didn't get any wrinkles. She puts on the suit jacket then glances over at Tommy. "Shall we?"

Tommy grins at this. Seeing Oliver get some much deserved comeuppance by proxy was cathartic. "I'll see you all later." He pats a still sore Oliver in the back and follows Cole out.

Oliver rubs his neck and looks to Diggle. "Could've warned me."

Diggle smirks. "Where's the fun in that?"

Oliver glares at his amused bodyguard.

•••

Tommy was riding in the backseat of the fancy town car that Cole was driving him in. As they drove down the city streets, he plotting out how he would escape from his appointed bodyguard but he realized that Cole might not be that easy to shake. He decides to make small talk with her. "That was very impressive what you did back there." He stated in a friendly tone.

Cole scoffs. "Not much effort really. Taken out guys twice as big as your friend using that move."

Tommy manages a small smile. "So, what do I call you? You said your friends call you 'Cole', not sure I've earned that right."

"Cole's fine. Cash if you want to formal." Cole informed him.

"You're ex military?" Tommy questioned.

Cole nods. "Special Forces, did Black ops stuff mostly. I'm retired like Dig."

"How long have you been in the private sector?" Tommy asked as he looks for the right opportunity to get out.

"About three years or so. I have been looking after a family member in Starling since then." Cole explained. "Listen, despite coming from what seems to be similar backgrounds, I'm nothing like John. I also don't appreciate you internally plotting some kind of escape plan."

Tommy's eyes widen in surprise. "I wasn't-"

"If you want to go somewhere, honesty is the best policy. I'll take you, no questions asked." Cole replied. "Mr Merlyn-"

"Tommy."

Cole inhales sharply. "Tommy, I understand what it's like to carry some serious psychological damage. We all have demons, best thing to do is be straight with me, okay?"

Tommy grins with some amusement on his face. "Seems fair."

"Where to first then?" Cole asked.

Tommy bites his lip then exhales. "Do you know where Merlyn Global is?"

Cole stares at him through the rear view mirror. "Wanna talk to your dad?"

Tommy nods slowly. "Feel it's time."

Cole smiles. "You got it, boss."

Tommy grins. Maybe being paired up with Cole wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Inside a high rise office building, an elevator doors open and Tommy steps out with Cole close behind him. Tommy didn't like having a shadow following all that much but Cole wasn't too bad of a shadow.

"The old man expecting you?" Cole asked as they walked towards the desk of his father's personal assistant.

"Nope." Tommy answers bluntly.

Cole grins at his defiance. "Got a pair on ya, I'll ya that."

Tommy ignores the comment as they make it to the assistant's desk. A young professional looking woman sat at the desk who was shuffling through some paperwork. Tommy smiles and waves to get the woman's attention. The woman looks up from her work and sees Tommy standing in front of her. "Hey." He flashes his charming smile at her as he tries to remember her name. "Maya, right?"

The woman, Maya, gasps at the sight of Tommy. "Oh my God, Tommy Merlyn. Heard on the news that you were alive. I couldn't believe it." Maya exclaimed joyfully.

Cole couldn't help but chuckle as Tommy blushes. He wasn't used to getting this kind of attention since he came back. Especially from people who weren't close friends and family.

"It's good to see you too, Maya." Tommy said, feigning a level of smarm.

Maya then looks at Cole with curiosity. "Who's your friend? Already got a girl on your arm?"

Tommy laughs uncomfortably as Cole rolls her eyes. She was used to the preconceived notions. "This is Colette Cash, she's my bodyguard."

Maya gave Cole a once-over which made Cole exhale sharply. "Seriously?"

"Not the first time I've heard that, sweet pea." Cole said dismissively. Her icy glare made Maya nervous.

"Maya, is my father here?" Tommy asked, breaking the tension.

Maya snaps out of it and puts a friendly smile on her face. "He's at a meeting upstairs but you and your friend can wait in his office if you'd like. I'll let him know you're waiting for him."

Tommy smiles. "That'd be great. Thanks."

With that, Tommy goes into the office with Cole close behind. Once they enter the room, Cole closes the door behind her as Tommy paces in front of his father's desk. She notices the décor of the office, it seems to resembles what most would think an office of corporate titan would look like. However the one thing that stood out to her were the mounted weapon decorations on the wall.

"Your father seems to have an... interesting taste in décor." Cole said as she walks up to the wall with a old looking sword mounted on it.

"My dad's has always been a bit of an eccentric." Tommy told her.

"That's putting it mildly." Cole remarked.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "You aren't good at making a good first impression, are you?"

Cole glances at him with her head cocked sideways. "My job is protecting you. Whether you like me or not is on low on the list of priorities. Keeping you alive is at the top."

"What's second?" Tommy asked playfully.

"Finding out what you're really up to." Cole teased.

Tommy smiles at her. "I'm not up to anything."

"Whatever you say." Cole said in a condescending manner.

Before more words were exchanged, Malcolm Merlyn enters the office and shuts the door. He was in another finely tailored dark suit and seems surprised to find his son in the office. "This is definitely a nice surprise." He stated as Tommy turns to face him.

"Couldn't be helped. I was delaying the inevitable." Tommy replied.

Malcolm turns to Cole and was genuinely intrigued by her presence. "Who's this gorgeous creature? Have you-"

"I'm not his girlfriend." Cole said bluntly.

Malcolm chuckles. "I wasn't thinking that. I thought my son might have hired a personal assistant."

"Dad, this is Cole Cash and she's actually my bodyguard." Tommy informed his father.

Malcolm glances at Cole who had folded her arms over her chest. "Is that so?"

Cole sighs. "Go ahead. Make the snap assumptions because I'm a woman. Everybody else-"

"Actually I was going to ask if my son has given you any trouble. You seem to know what you're doing and if you're going to safeguard my only son, I have to trust in your instincts." Malcolm told her.

Cole was caught off guard by the answer and grins. "That's definitely a new one. Thank you."

Tommy scoffs at this. He knew his father was just trying to get in the woman's head.

Cole leans over to Tommy, saying "I'll let you have the father/son chat. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr Merlyn."

"Likewise, Ms Cash."

The Merlyn men stood in the office as Cole makes her way out, looking back at Tommy before she exits and closes the door.

"Ms Cash is an interesting choice for a bodyguard." Malcolm began which made Tommy clear his throat. "If you were in need of a bodyguard, I could've had one of my security detail-"

"It wasn't my idea. Oliver and Mrs Queen hired her under the recommendation of Mr Diggle." Tommy told his father. "But I didn't come here to introduce Cole."

Malcolm stares back at his son and sees he was gravely serious. "Very well." He motions to a chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

Tommy breathes out and does as instructed. "I wanted to discuss a few things with you."

"Well, you do seem like you have a lot on your mind." Malcolm said as he sat in his chair. "What do you wish to discuss?"

Tommy suspired and stares at Malcolm. "About Thea-"

"I wish I hadn't told you the way I did. I planned for the right time to tell you-"

"When would it have been the right time? I mean it would've helped if you were there the day I returned to the main land so we didn't have to have it out in front Oliver and his family." Tommy stated. "I didn't feel like airing out our dirty laundry like that but-"

"I did have some particular business to attend to. It was concerning you and I made that more of a priority, I do apologize for not being there for you."

"Sort of used to it by now." Tommy said softly then he clears his throat to allow himself to speak up. "I pray you're better with Thea than you were with me."

Malcolm hangs his head. "Moira told me a month after you-"

"Died?" Tommy said in a matter of fact manner.

Malcolm shakes his head with some delight. "Yes. She saw how I was spiraling afterwards, how I spiraled after-"

"I get it." Tommy answered. He understood what his father was talking about.

"It wasn't easy. I lost your mother then to lose you… It killed me. I would've taken my own life if she hadn't told me about Thea." Malcolm admits.

"Make no mistake, I don't hate the idea of Thea being my sister. I certainly don't blame you for seeking comfort in the arms of another woman." Tommy replied. "I just- I honestly don't expect much of anything anymore."

"The pain you endured couldn't have been easy." Malcolm remarked.

Tommy scoffs and, with a smirk, answers with. "At this point, pain's an old friend."

Malcolm swallows, seeing the internal turmoil going on in his son's mind. "Is there anything else you wished to discuss with me?"

Tommy remembered why he was really there and nods. "I was wondering… what happened to mom's clinic? It was still open when I went on the Gambit. Is it still-"

"No." Malcolm said frankly. "After I lost you, I didn't have the heart to keep it open. Since I had complete legal authority over the property, I shut down."

Tommy shuts his eyes and his left hand grips the chair, trying desperately to contain way seemed to be his rage. Or was it something else? He takes a breath then speaks. "I want the property back. Not just my share. I want the deed."

Malcolm nods and opens a drawer. He pulls out a file and a set of keys, slides them across the table to his son. "After they found you, I had a thought you might want the building as a memento, a keepsake of sorts."

"Twenty years later and you're still trying to buy my love?" Tommy said in a teasing manner.

"That wasn't my intention. I just wanted you to have something to hold on to. To remind you of your mother." Malcolm told him. "I think Rebecca would've wanted you to have it."

Tommy smiles, remembering his mother fondly. He takes the file and the keys from the desk and slips them into his jacket pocket. "Thanks, Dad." He gets up from his seat. "I would love to stay and chat but I have other things to attend to."

"Well, feel free to drop by anytime. Just… a phone call as heads up would be appreciated." Malcolm stated in a professional sounding tone.

Tommy couldn't hide his devilish grin as he makes his way out. He steps out of the office and a breath of relief escaped him as he leans against the door for a second.

"So, that must've been fun."

Tommy winces, recalled his red haired shadow was still nearby. He turns and finds Cole standing in front of him. "Were you listening through the door?"

"Nope. You seem… like you got kicked in the head repeatedly. You okay?" Cole asked, seeming to be genuinely interested.

"I'm fine." Tommy said quickly, doing his best to change the subject.

Cole smacks her lips and follows Tommy as he walks to the elevator. "Where to next? You must have a major mental to-do list."

Tommy thinks and asked. "You said no questions asked, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Cole asked.

Tommy smiles as he pushes a button to call up the elevator. "Know a good place to safely hide that car? Need to go to the Glades."

Cole looks at him, Tommy was dead serious. She smiles at this. "I know a place."

•••

An hour later, Cole pulls into a garage of an apartment building in the Glades and gets out of the car while Tommy lets himself out with a large brown duffel bag and back pack draped over his arm. "Lucky my apartment complex as its own parking garage. Never use it but hopefully it should be fine." She said as she parks the car.

"And if the car is taken, I'll take the fall. I'm in the grace period of people feeling sorry for me." Tommy informed her.

"Yeah, last thing I want is to get fired on my first day." Cole said as she locks the door.

"Do you plan on tagging along because I could come back and you wait here-"

"Nuh-uh. It's my job to protect you, Tommy. Where you go, I go." Cole said firmly.

Tommy shakes his head. He knew he was going not going to get rid of her easily. "Fine. Follow me. Just try not to-" He turns and sees Cole wasn't wearing her suit jacket but a black leather jacket over her button up blouse which she zips up. "Stand out."

Cole scoffs. "Not my first rodeo, boss man."

Tommy couldn't help smiling but he had to hide his true intentions.

•••

In the back alley of a street corner in the Glades, Tommy and Cole walks side by side. The pair pass by two homeless people who were huddled in front of flaming barrel. Tommy tries to go unnoticed as Cole seems confused about that. "You trying to blend in?" she teased.

Tommy stops which makes Cole stop. "Hang back here. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Where exactly are you going?" Cole inquired.

Tommy gives her a smirk. "Thought you said no questions asked."

Cole chuckles. "Guessing that's gonna bite me in the ass. Fine, go. I'll grab you a coffee a while I wait." She walks off down the alley as she passes the homeless people.

Tommy continues down the alley way until he reaches an old looking building. It seemed to resemble a clinic of some sort. He finds the front door boarded up but he swiftly tugs the wood off the door and walks inside. He pulls the wood back into place as he heads deeper into the building.

Tommy walks inside of a main lobby area and sees a sign on the floor. He bends down and flips it over to reveal that it said 'Merlyn Health Clinic'. He stares at the sign for moment in intense thought.

 _The abduction was unexpected. It forced me to move up my plans. But what I told the police was true. The man in the green hood was there in that warehouse and he's just beginning._

A pick ax goes through a wooden door to the basement of the clinic and Tommy was holding the tool in his hands. He was hard at work and wasn't going to be deterred. He uses a rope to repel down into the basement where he lands on the ground effortlessly.

Tommy looks around the basement and sees potential in the empty space. He uses a sledgehammer to take down an unessential wall to make space for something. He starts to set up lighting equipment that had a green tints as well as some gear and some… interesting paraphernalia.

He starts to set up shop as he puts together shelves, a state of the art computer system, and had a few things that seem out of the ordinary. Some glass bottles with several granulated herbs and some mystical objects.

One of the more notable things on display were a rack of arrows places on a table. Sharpened and ready to do some damage. However Tommy starts to use a metal grinder to sharpen a new arrowhead and once he is finished, he place a fingertip on the side of the arrowhead. As he runs across it with his finger, strange runic writing appears on it then vanishes from sight.

Later, Tommy is shirtless and is doing exercises on an odd device that he repels up and down on. The device is of course a salmon ladder. He goes up each rivet in quick secession until he reaches near the top of the ladder.

After done with his work out, a clothed Tommy pulls out the large wooden box he had been careful to keep hidden and puts it on a table. He opens the box and pulls out something important, a compound bow, eying it with a look that he meant to do dark intentions with it.

Tommy had the bow in hand and a quiver strapped to his back as a machine released several tennis balls. He takes aim and starts shooting at each one in rapid fire speed until he had hit all the tennis balls with an arrow and stuck them to the wall. He stares at his handiwork, satisfied.

•••

In the meantime, Cole was still in the alley where Tommy had left her with two cups of coffee in front of her. She pulls out a metal flask from her jacket pocket and pours a clear brown liquor into her coffee. She puts the flask away then looks at her wristwatch to check the time when her phone vibrates. She pulls out her phone and sees a text message from a person named K. She smiles and reads the message that said. 'How's your first day?'

Cole shakes her head as she looks back at the way Tommy went and answers back. 'Bizarre'.

A message comes back from K reading 'U winning them over w/ ur sparkling personality?'

Cole rolls her eyes and answers 'Something like that'.

"Hey!"

Cole looks up and sees a scummy looking man walking over to her. She sighs and texts to K, saying 'BRB'. She tilts her head to one side and asks. "Can I help you?"

"What's a pretty lady doing out here by yourself?" The man asked, sounding like he was a bit inebriated.

Cole scoffs. "Looking to NOT get hit on so have a nice day." She tries to walk over to where Tommy had gone up, only for the man to grab her by the arm. "Back off, Jackass!"

"You think you're too good for me?" The man asked, half angry but all drunk.

"You know what I think?" Cole stares at him intensely, her eyes getting his focus. Like a snake cornering their prey. "I think you're going to walk around the corner and punch yourself in the face until you knock yourself out. When you come to, you won't remember this conversation. Understand?"

The drunken man seems dazed but he nods. "I will comply."

"Good boy. Now, go." Cole said with a faux perky sounding voice.

The man does as instructed and starts to walk down the alley then she hears the sound of punching and groans from the man.

Cole exhales and she notices blood trickling from her left nostril. "Not again." She nonchalantly wipes off the blood then sips on her coffee. She had obviously done this before.

•••

Meanwhile back in Tommy's hideout, Tommy is watching news report on the Adam Hunt indictment on the computer. He hears the reporter speak: "The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city's underprivileged. Laurel Lance, an attorney for the city necessary.."

Tommy looks back at the weathered looking book with the list of names. Specifically the page with Adam Hunt's name on it.

 _Adam Hunt_

 _His crimes go deeper than fraud and theft but he's been able to bully, bribe or kill anyone who's gotten into his way._

Tommy walks over to a table full of sharp implements and sets down a large hunting knife on the table. He calmly walks over to the wooden box again to reach for another object: a green hood.

 _He hasn't met me yet._

Tommy takes the hood and goes to do what he does best.

•••

Inside of parking garage downtown, a bald imposing but diminutive looking man was being flanked by his security detail. This man is Adam Hunt. "You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale." Hunt instructed one of his flunkies.

"Yes, Mr Hunt." The main flunky responded.

"And this attorney, Laurel Lance. You said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore." Hunt growled. "I told you to fix that situation." He turns and faces his flunky. "Why are you still here?"

The flunky then walks off, clearly very anxious at Hunt's presence.

Hunt and his security detail continue to walk to his car when the whoosh of an arrow hitting the ceiling is heard. Once the arrow connects, the florescent lights spark in a burst of energy. Soon, most of the lights turn off except for an off green lighting in the garage.

Suddenly, an arrow hits one of the security detail in the chest and he falls over.

The remaining goon instructed Adam Hunt to get into his car. As Hunt does so, the goon shoots up into the direction where he thinks the arrow came from.

"Hey." A voice echoes in the garage. "You missed."

All Hunt heard was his only protection get shot with two arrows. Another arrow hits the window next to where Hunt was and he cowers in fear as he sees an arrow sticking in the seat and had barely missed him. Or was that intentional?

Out of nowhere, Hunt is pulled out of the car and he lays on the floor of the garage. He looks up and sees a man in a green hood and costume, pointing an arrow at his face. It was Tommy in his alternate persona.

"What? What?" Hunt exclaimed as he held up his hands in defense. "Just- just tell me what you want."

The hooded Tommy jumps off the car and grabs Hunt by the shirt collar. "You're gonna transfer forty million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10:00pm tomorrow night."

"Or what?" Hunt asked defiantly.

"Or I'm gonna take it." Tommy threatened. "And you won't like how."

Hunt pushes the hooded man back but it doesn't do anything and the hooded man walks off down the garage.

"If I see you again, you're dead!" Hunt shouted.

The hooded Tommy couldn't hide his smirk as he fires an arrow at Hunt's back window. He looks at the damage then back as Tommy leaves but when the lights in the garage flicker again, Tommy was gone.

•••

Night had fallen, Tommy exits from the clinic and places the board back on the door as it was before. He runs his fingers against the edges of the board then he moves his hand and the board stays in place. He rounds the corner of the alley only to find the man who hassled Cole unconscious on the floor. Tommy bends down to check on him…

"He'll be fine. He's just a little hammered."

Tommy turns around and sees Cole standing against a chain link fence holding one coffee in her hands and sipping her own coffee in with the other. "um, how long have you-"

"Six hours, Merlyn." Cole said, putting emphasis on his name. "Six FRICKING hours. Where did you go because I know you weren't in that… wherever you were that whole time."

Tommy sighs. "Truth?"

"That'd be nice." Cole said whilst sipping her coffee.

"I was… That building back there was where my mom's clinic was. It was also where she was murdered." Tommy frankly stated.

Cole swallows back the coffee she drank then exhales. "I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I don't really like talking about my mom." Tommy said somberly. "My dad gave me the building and I wanted to see if the place was still standing, it is. Sort of."

Cole looks at the floor then at her client. "If you needed space to mourn, I would've understood. Believe me, I would have."

Tommy nods. "Thank you."

"Take it the stuff in the bags were mementos, weren't they?" Cole surmised.

"You could say that." Tommy replied with a small smile.

"Look, if you're building some kind of shrine, I'm cool with it. I mean, you have enough money to own the building and do what you want so who am I to judge." Cole said as she hands Tommy the coffee in her hands. "I don't know how you take it so I went with black with two sugars."

Tommy smiles. "Thanks." He notices the coffee is still warm. "Did you just buy this?"

"Nope, that's coffee number six." Cole stated. "I WAS waiting for six hours. First cup, gave it to a homeless person. Second, second verse same as the first. Third, chugged with myself. Fourth…" points at the downed man and Tommy sees a cup of coffee next to him. "Think you can guess the rest."

Tommy laughs in spite of himself and drinks from the cup. "How much do I owe y-"

"24.78." Cole said matter of fact like as she extends her hands for payment.

Tommy rolls his eyes and pulls out his wallet. "Think this should come out of your pay."

"Unless you DON'T want me to be your alibi, wouldn't think about it." Cole retorts as Tommy gave her the money. "Thank you. Now I am going to drive you home and you are gonna be a good boy. Got it?"

Tommy groans at this.

•••

"He was wearing a hood, a green hood."

The following afternoon, Adam Hunt was speaking to Detectives Quentin Lance and Lucas Hilton in his high rise office. He seems frustrated and terrified at the ordeal he went through.

"And he had a bow and arrow." Hunt stated.

Lance and Hilton look incredulous at the man who had just told them his story.

Hunt scoffs. "What, you don't believe me?" He picks up the arrow that was used in the crimes. "That maniac put two of my men in the hospital."

"Well, thanks for your statement." Quentin said as Hunt gives Hilton the arrow who then hands it to Quentin. "We'll put out an APB on… Robin Hood."

"Hey, pal." Hunt got in Quentin's face. "I'm not some groceries who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line." The two detectives don't seem very amused by this. "Now he said he would be back here by 10pm. Make sure you're here first." He points at one of his men. "You can coordinate with Mr Drakon, my new head of security."

Lance and Hilton look at Mr Drakon who looks like the stereotypical bad guy in an action movie which makes them do a bit of a double take.

Quentin spoke up. "All right. Well, thanks for your time."

Mr Drakon leads the two detectives out of the office and he shuts the door behind them.

"It looks like Merlyn was telling the truth." Lucas replied.

"Yeah. Well, there's a first time for everything." Quentin said as he and Lucas head into the elevator. "This hooded guy comes looking for trouble, he'll find it."

•••

Back at the Queen Manor that night, Tommy finishing up getting ready for what seemed to be a night on the town. After getting home from his encounter with Adam Hunt, Tommy had spoken to Oliver and asked him to prepare his welcome home party. He gave Oliver a location to where he wanted the party and when, that night. Tommy wore a dark blue button shirt with a black vest over it and dress pants and shoes. He wanted to create the illusion he was going to this party to have a good time.

Tommy notices that the tattoo on his wrist was exposed as he tries to adjust the sleeves. He takes in a deep breath and focuses until the tattoo fades away. It was almost as if the marking was hiding underneath his skin. He places a wristwatch where the tattoo was and goes to make his way out of the room. He wasn't sure how this plan would go, would this mission be his last? All he knew is that this had to happen.

Tommy walks down the stairs of the Manor where he is greeted by Cole who was standing at the front door. Cole wore short black coat over a blue long sleeved party dress with a hem that reached her knees and matching heels. Her red hair was down in soft curls. He seems surprised today find her dressed that way. "You look nice." He replied as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you." Cole said politely.

"Shouldn't you be in a more… professional looking attire?" Tommy asked.

Cole scoffs. "I learned from my years in convert ops that the best way to blend in is to stand out. If I were at this party dressed like the secret service, I'd-"

"Stick out like a sore thumb?" Tommy finished.

Cole nods. "It's best to look like I was one of the many attractive women who are going to try to get a piece of you."

Tommy rolls his eyes. "Not exactly what I'm looking for, Cash."

"Right, I'm the Queen of Sheba." Cole said with a smirk. "Shall we go? Wouldn't want you to miss your party."

Tommy shakes his head in amusement as he follows her out the door. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Cole smiles and says nothing as she shuts the door.

•••

At Tommy's welcome home party which was in full swing with dancing people and incredibly attractive women, Oliver was in the middle of the party trying to increase the liveliness of the event.

Tommy enters the room from the top of a stairway trying his best to remain undetected. He pulls out a phone from his pocket and the screen displayed the time, it was 9:07pm and it seems that it was counting down to 10pm. He quickly puts the phone away as he finally makes it down the stairs.

Oliver turns around and sees his best and beams. He signals for the DJ to cut the music as he goes over to Tommy and gets the crowd's attention. "Man of the hour!" The throng cheers at Tommy's presence. "And, ladies. Please give this man a proper homecoming."

At that moment, Cole had made it down the stairs only she wasn't wearing her coat and seemed like one of the many attractive women at the party. She sneaks a champagne from a tray and starts to play the part.

The music started to play again as Tommy tries to take in the sights and sounds. This was a far cry from where he was five years ago. It felt comforting but also unfamiliar.

Tommy heads up to a stage of sorts to address the crowd as Oliver hands him a shot. He smiles and takes it from his friend. Time to put on a show. He drinks from glass and states "I missed tequila!" The response got the crowd excited.

Cole seems to rolls her eyes at this. She knew a con job when we saw one.

•••

Meanwhile back at Adam Hunt's office, Hunt's crew was preparing for the arrival of the man in the hood as they prepare assault weaponry and other sorts of things to cause pain and suffering.

Hunt walks over to Drakon who was looking at the commotion outside the building. ""What the hell's going on out there?"

"It's across the street." Drakon told Hunt. "Party for the guy that got rescued off that island. Tommy Merlyn."

Indeed, Tommy's party was across the street from Hunt's office. Just as he planned.

•••

Back at the party, Tommy was chatting up with a pretty girl as Oliver got his attention and the girl walks off. "Having fun so far?" Oliver asked.

"Like I never left." Tommy said with a faux jovial tone. Tommy looks over at Diggle who was patrolling the party like a hawk. "Does he wipe for you too?"

Oliver laughs at this. "Where's yours?"

"Right behind you." Cole said as she semi whispers in Oliver's ear, making him jump. This makes Tommy chuckle. "Simmer down, Queenie. I don't bite."

"My sore neck says otherwise." Oliver said as he adjusts his neck.

"Have fun, Tommy. I'll be around." Cole said as she walks into the crowd.

Oliver stares back at the female bodyguard. "Man, where was she when they were handing out bodyguards?"

Tommy hides his indignation at the lack of respect for Laurel but plays it off. "I'm sure John looks better in that dress then she does." He teased.

Oliver shudders at the thought then focuses on the task at hand. "Now, by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1839 days.," Tommy laughs at this, if he only knew. "As your newly appointed wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden." He motions over to a trio of dancing ladies as they both look at Tommy's options.

"Which one is she?" Tommy asked.

"The one who looks like the chick from 'Twilight'." Oliver stated.

Tommy seems puzzled by the response. "What's 'Twilight'?"

"You're so better off not knowing." Oliver said as Tommy nods in agreement.

Tommy turns to look at the crowd where he finds little sister Thea in the crowd. Unfortunately she was doing something very unsavory: buying drugs from a dealer. A vial of granulated powder that she casually puts in her purse. He nudges to get Oliver's attention as they both saw this.

"You've got to be kidding me." Oliver said. "Not again."

"Again- She's done this before?" Tommy exclaimed which got Cole's attention.

"I would tell her what to do but she doesn't listen." Oliver replied.

"Then maybe she'll listen to me." Tommy said as he goes over to Thea.

Oliver tries to go after him and Cole follows in tow.

Tommy reaches Thea and pulls her to one side. He was not happy with what was going on.

"Tommy, hey!" Thea said happily. "This party is sick!"

"Who let you in here?" Tommy asked.

"I-I believe it was somebody who said 'Right this way, Ms Queen'." Thea said sarcastically.

"Well, you shouldn't be here." Tommy said firmly.

"Tommy, I'm not twelve anymore." Thea said defensively.

"No, you're seventeen." Tommy reminds her. "Which is why you shouldn't try to grow up to fast."

Thea sneers at this. "Tommy, I love you. But you can't come back here and judge me. Especially for being just like you and Oliver."

"I know that it couldn't have been easy for you after your dad died-"

Thea laughs at this and glares at him. "Robert Queen wasn't my dad. And right now, neither are you. You're barely even a brother."

Tommy winces, the words hurt him. "I'm sorry-"

"You don't need to apologize. I'm sorry if I turned out such a major disappointment but this me is the best I could do with what I had to work with." She looks over at her friends. "Let's bounce."

The trio of teenagers began to leave when one of her friends asks. "You have the fun dip?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Thea said as she opens her purse but is stunned by what she discovers. It wasn't there anymore. "No, I-I must have dropped it."

Tommy walks off through the club and walks over to a trashcan as the drugs Thea bought were magically in his hands. He calmly throws away the drugs.

Tommy turns around and sees Cole standing there, she seems to have seen what he had done but said nothing.

Oliver walks over to him. "I'm sorry she-"

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Tommy said angrily. Half mad Oliver let this happen, half mad at himself for not being there to stop it. He walks only to bump into Laurel who was in the crowd. "You're here."

"Oliver invited me to come along. I-I just got here." Laurel told him. "He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them."

Oliver gets between them and said. "Think you two should go someplace quieter that you could go to. Just to hash it."

Laurel nods. "That sounds like a good idea."

Tommy sighs as he leads Laurel out of the club.

Oliver watches them leave as Diggle and Cole walk up to him. "Are you all right, sir?"

"I really screwed things up." Oliver stated sadly.

"Could be worse, she could be trying to get into his pants." Cole teased.

Oliver glares at her. "You know I'M paying you, right?"

"And I could put you in an armbar to negotiate matters?" Cole teased.

Oliver swallows hard some booze as he sees off to the direction Tommy and Laurel left

•••

Tommy and Laurel were walking on the top floor of the night club, she seems anxious standing near him. Especially after the things she said to him before the abduction. "I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died." Laurel began. "That was wrong."

Tommy swallows hard, he had to balance honesty with more embellishments of the truth. "If I could trade places with her, I would."

Laurel reacts with surprise at what he said as a thought came to mind. "About Sara... There's something I've been afraid to ask but I need to know."

Tommy bite his lip and nods. "Okay."

Laurel exhales. "When she died… did she suffer?"

Tommy remains stoic even though on the inside he could only play back Sara's last moments on the Queen's Gambit. "No." He said calmly.

Laurel got a bit of relief from knowing that fact. "I think about her every day."

"Me too." The Merlyn heir replied. "I… We both wanted to tell you the truth. I was scared, terrified- guess being on that island made me realize there were worse things to be afraid of."

Laurel sighs. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but… if you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here."

Tommy nods. "Thank you."

Laurel stares into his eyes. "Can I say one more thing?"

Tommy shrugs. "Sure."

"You seem different." Laurel points out. "I think the island changed you."

"For better or worse?" Tommy asked. Half asking himself.

"Guess we'll find out." Laurel replied.

The two of them share a quiet moment until the click of high heels is heard. Cole was walking up behind them. "I'm sorry to interrupt but… Mrs Queen, your husband is looking for you." Cole told her.

Laurel was surprised by the woman's presence. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Right, sorry. Laurel, this is Colette Cash. She's the bodyguard Oliver and his mom hired to protect me." Tommy informed her.

Cole extends her hand to shake hands with Laurel. "You can call me Cole."

Laurel stares at the woman again, puzzled, then she shakes Cole's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Cole said with a nod.

"I should go. Enjoy the rest of your party." Laurel said as she casually walks off.

As this goes on, Tommy heard his cellphone vibrate and he sees that it was 10pm. Adam Hunt's time was up as he sees the money wasn't deposited as instructed.

"Really didn't want to ruin that moment but Prom Queen was getting a little antsy." Cole said as she sees him check his phone. "Something wrong?"

"I asked somebody to do something." Tommy replied honestly. "They didn't do it."

"Vague and cryptic, is that like your go-to?" Cole teased.

"I'll be back." Tommy said as he walks away.

"Where exactly are you going?" Cole called back.

"As you said, no questions asked." Tommy said he walks.

Cole rushes over, surprisingly quickly in the heels she wore, and grabs him by the arm. "This little 'man of mystery' crap is really getting old. You're gonna tell me where you're going or so help me I'll-"

Tommy shakes his head, he wishes it hadn't come to this. "I'm really sorry."

"For what?" Cole asked confused as Tommy quickly places his hand on the back of her neck. "What are you-"

"Peels." Tommy simply said.

With those words, Cole's eyes close and she falls limply into his arms. Tommy grabs her and hoists her up in his arms as Cole was now sound asleep. Tommy walks over to a sofa on the top floor and gently sets her down. He wasn't sure what see was going to make of that but at least she was out of his hair.

Tommy tries to leave but sees two female partygoers passed out on the stairs. He realized it wasn't because they were drunk. "Okay… need to work on the radius of my spells."

Tommy checks to see if there was any more damage and once he knew there wasn't, he calmly walks away.

It was time to go to work.

•••

Back at Hunt's office, Mr Drakon was giving marching orders to the rest of the security team. "You two cover the elevator." He said, motioning to two guards then points to two more. "Hang back, be ready." He looks at the rest of the team. "Stay in corners and stay alert."

The security team, does as told as Drakon goes back into Hunt's main office and shuts the doors behind him, activating get security system. He looks back at a worried looking Hunt. "It's past ten. He's never getting in here."

Unbeknownst to Hunt, a grappling hook arrow stabs into the wall of the building and secures itself.

On the ground, several police vehicles and a SWAT team are setting up for attack by the man in the hood. Detective Quentin Lance and Lucas Hilton converse over text situation.

"All's clear." Hilton stated.

"Yeah." Quentin replied, obviously was in doubt about that.

Back in the office, the power goes out which puts everyone on high alert. A ding from the elevator told them he had arrived but when the doors open, an arrow flies out and hits one of the guards in the chest. He aimlessly fires his assault weaponry and falls to the floor.

Tommy, in his Hood outfit, exits the elevator and goes to work. He punches the one on the left side with his fist and hits the one on the right with his bow. He repeatedly switches from each man until they were out cold and he flips one of them over his shoulder.

Tommy throws his bow at one of the guards and knocks him for a loop as he leaps into the air and uses the wall to grip a landing and does a headscissor takedown on the other. He sees his bow out of his reach and yells "Nruter!" Runes appear on the bow, glowing and it flies into his hands.

Another guard opens fire and Tommy hides behind a pillar which offers him enough time to plan his next move.

Hunt anxiously waited for his men to finish the job but they were taking too long for his liking.

Suddenly an object taps on one of the doors and the glass starts to frost over. Then a loud crash is heard and a form is thrown through the glass doors. The men open free but are too late to realize they were shooting one of their men.

Tommy hides behind a piece of the door and aims the man who opened fire, shooting him with an arrow. The man falls backwards to the floor. He goes into the room and bashes one of the men with the bow then punches him repeatedly in the throat until e falls over. Tommy aims at Hunt and shoots an arrow but hits the wall a few feet behind Hunt.

Hunt jeers at this. "You missed."

"Did I?" Tommy remarked. Trying hard to hide his smirk.

Out of nowhere, Mr Drakon grabs Tommy's bow and engages in a fight with the Archer. Tommy and Drakon exchange blows as Hunt manages to make his escape.

Hunt pulls out his phone and speaks. "He's here."

Quentin and the rest of the SCPD start to move in once they got Hunt's calls. "All units, converge. All units, converge!"

•••

Back in the office, Tommy and Drakon were still going at it as Tommy flips him through a glass coffee table and applies a submission hold on Drakon who struggles but gets out of it. They roll on the ground and get to their feet only for Drakon to be met with a spinning heel kick to the face which knocks him for a loop.

Drakon tries to attack only for Tommy to jump up and grab him by the legs and headscissor takedown him to the floor. Drakon gets to his feet and pulls out a knife, going to stab the Hood however Tommy uses his momentum against him and throws him into a pillar.

The two continue to throw hard strikes as Quentin and his men made their way to the top floor via the stairs.

Tommy lands a hard punch to his jaw and Drakon falls over.

Drakon gets to his feet as he laughs. "That all you got?"

Tommy smiles as he looks past Drakon. "No."

Drakon looks behind him and sees a portal with a green ring of aura around it. "What the hell-"

Tommy uses the distraction and drop kicks Drakon into the portal. He breathes a little sigh of relief as he snaps his fingers and the portal closes. "Enjoy the ride."

Tommy falls to his knees from fatigue, what he had done had drained him and he falls to the ground.

Outside the building where the cop cars were, a portal opens thirty feet off the ground. From out of the portal, Drakon flies out and lets out a final panicked scream before slamming hard on to a cop car as the crowd of people around the area witness.

•••

Back inside the club, Cole snaps awake as she looks around the room and remembers what happened. She gritted her teeth in pure rage. "Oh, you Motherf-"

•••

Inside the stairwell where Quentin and his men were climbing to get to Hunt's office.

In the meantime, Tommy tries to get up as the SWAT team made their way up where the office elevator entrance was. They were pointing their guns in anticipation of his attack.

"LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" A cop yells as Tommy grabs his bow and gets off the floor. "I REPEAT, LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!"

Tommy fires an arrow towards the cops as a diversion. Quentin fires at the fleeing man in the hood as the glass windows shatter and Tommy runs to them to make an exit.

Lance and Hilton walk over to the window and see the hooded man repelling down using a wire from the grappling hook arrow. They see the man headed towards the club below.

"Tell you saw that." Hilton asked his partner for confirmation of what they had seen.

Quentin stares back at this but goes down to business. "Lets move."

•••

Inside of the night club which was still in full party mode… until the police burst in and stop all festivities. Quentin and his men start to scope out the area looking for the man in the hood. "Search the building. Roof to basement." He ordered. "FIND HIM! Starling City Police! Party's over, kids."

Quentin sees Oliver and Laurel talking and are surprised to see the detective there. "What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Laurel asked her father.

"There was a situation across the street. We have to canvas the area." Quentin told her.

"What kind of situation?" Oliver asked.

"That's a police matter, son." Quentin chided his son in law.

"Detective, this is a private party."

The three turn to see Tommy making his way over to them, now dressed in the clothes he came in.

"Oh, Mr Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here." Quentin said sarcastically.

"Dad, what IS going on?" Laurel demanded.

"As Tommy said, this is a private party." Oliver reminded him.

"Yeah, well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. Do you know anything about that?" Quentin asked.

Tommy raised an eyebrow and grins. "Who? Sorry, I'm foggy on names. Five years on an island will do that to you."

"Hunt's a millionaire bottom-feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends." Quentin goaded Tommy. "He just got attacked by the guy with the hood. The guy that saved your ass the other day."

Cole creeps around the corner with Diggle right behind her. She grabs the back of her neck in frustration.

"The hood guy." Tommy replied with some manufactured surprise. "You find him? I'm gonna offer a reward." He yells to the crowd. "Hey, everybody. Two million dollars to anybody that can find a nut job in a green hood!"

The crowd cheered in celebration, obviously not taking any of this seriously.

Cole breathes heavily, she knew something was up. She didn't like not knowing what was going on.

Tommy turns to face Quentin and stares him down.

"Did you even try to save her?" Quentin asked in a hushed tone.

"Okay, let's go, partner." Hilton warned as he takes Quentin out of the club.

"Did even try to save my daughter?" Quentin demanded.

"Sara wouldn't want this." Hilton reminded him.

Cole approached as Hilton pulls Lance out of the club. She and Tommy exchange glances, hers read of anger and his read of mild panic. Did she remember what he did to her?

Tommy walks over to the stage as Laurel motions to Oliver to find out what's going on with his friend. "It's way too quiet in here! This is a party!"

The crowd cheers and the music starts up as he steps off the stage and walks over to the bar. Oliver follows his friend as Cole keeps her distance. Trying to get a read on Tommy.

"Some coincidence. You ask me to have your party here and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same guy that rescued us at the warehouse." Oliver questioned his friend.

Tommy smiles, his grin hiding seemingly dark intent. "If I were you, Ollie, I'd just be glad you're alive."

Oliver seems something different in his friend. A darkness that he didn't notice until that moment. "What happened to you on that island?"

Tommy sucks in air and states "A lot."

Oliver watches Tommy walk away as Laurel goes to see if Oliver was okay.

Tommy goes through the crowd but ends up in front of his bodyguard. "Oh, hey-"

"I enjoyed my little power nap." Cole said bluntly.

Tommy laughs weakly. "I don't know-"

Cole gets in his face. "You may have everyone fooled, sweetie, but not me. I don't know how you did that or, hell, if you are responsible for what happened next door, but deception isn't gonna work on me." She starts to walk away then turns to face her client. "Call me when you need a ride home."

Tommy seems shaken by that. What was he going to do about her?

•••

The following morning, Adam Hunt was screaming into his cellphone to someone as they seek to repair the windows that were damaged in the assault.

"What the hell are you talking about? Forty million dollars doesn't just up and vanish!" Hunt shouted as he paces angrily. "Untraceable? It is forty million! Find it!" He hangs up and agonizes over his dilemma. "How did he do it?"

Unaware that the arrow still stuck to his wall was blinking with a green light and a rune glowing a faint light.

•••

Back in his secret lair, Tommy watches from a computer monitor as money is transferred from Adam Hunt's account to the trust he set up to get the money. One an opposite monitor, he watches at the money is transferred to different separate accounts of different individuals, Hunt's victims.

Tommy grabs the old weathered book and goes over to the page with Hunt's name. He takes a name and crosses Adam Hunt's name off the list.

Tommy remembers the reason why he was doing this for. To honor Robert Queen, to honor the promise he made to him. He would do what he had to.

•••

 ** _Five Years Ago_**

 _Tommy, Robert Queen and the captain were on the raft for what seemed to be days. The three men looked exhausted and their emotions were frayed at the edges._

 _Thunder was heard rumbling in the distance._

 _The captain had fallen asleep as Robert watches closely. Tommy had also fallen asleep next to Robert who cradled the poor boy as if he were his son. "There's not enough for all of us." Robert whispers to Tommy who rouses awake but was still out of it._

" _Save your strength." Tommy said softly._

" _You can survive this." Robert told him. "Make it home, make it better. Right my wrongs." Tommy was puzzled by this, might have been the exhaustion talking. "But you got to live through this first." Tommy starts nodding off again. "You hear me? You hear me, boy?"_

 _Tommy wakes again as Robert tries to get his attention. "Save your strength. Get some rest, sir."_

 _Robert felt guilty for putting this child through this. For what the boy's father has put him through. But he knew how special Tommy was, he could be the one he needed to stop him._

 _Robert gently moves Tommy to one sides as he reaches for a gun in his life vest and the captain comes to. Robert points the gun at the captain and shoots him in cold blood._

 _The gunshot snaps Tommy out of his stupor as he watches the captain fall into the ocean._

 _Tommy was horrified by this as Robert turns to face him. "What did you-"_

" _Survive." Robert said as he pointed the gun at his own head._

" _NO!" Tommy screamed out as Robert pulls the trigger…_

 _Except, the gun misfired._

 _Robert was still alive as he attempts it again and again and again… but nothing happened. He looks back at Tommy who was still surprised by what had happened. Robert goes for one more attempt only for Tommy to knock the gun out of his hands and knock him out with a lucky punch._

 _Robert was out cold as Tommy tries to process what was going on._

 _Tommy was going to survive but needed help._

•••

Tommy stares at the monitors and leans back in the chair. Satisfied at what he had done.

He was just getting started.

•••

At CNRI, Laurel was on the phone with one of her clients with some interesting information to pass along. "If hypothetically fifty thousand dollars magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best for you not to speak about… to anyone… ever." She seems genuinely happy at passing on this news. She hangs up and Joanna walks over to her. "God bless you too."

"I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt.". Joanna said as Laurel hangs up.

"Me too." Laurel said happily.

"Looks likes Starling City has a guardian angel." Joanna remarked then she leans in. "By the way, your handsome husband is here."

Laurel turns to see Oliver standing at the door with a bouquet of roses in his hands. She beams at this, her day was getting better and better.

•••

"So all the money was returned to your clients?" Oliver asked Laurel as they walked to his car.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it." Laurel exclaimed joyfully. "Wish I knew who to thank."

"Why don't you thank me and save the trouble." Oliver teased.

Laurel nudges him playfully. "Don't think you should be taking credit."

"Well, since this mysterious hero shows himself, I will take the credit for it." Oliver joked. "So, how did it go with Tommy? You guys okay?"

Laurel nods. "We're in a much better place than we were before. Think he still feels responsible for what happened, you should have seen his face. I felt awful."

Oliver sighs. Knowing how he was the reason Tommy and Sara ended up there in the first place. "Tommy's been through a lot. Can't fault him for being so-"

"Melancholy?" Laurel finished.

Oliver smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "That's why I married you."

"Because I'm your thesaurus?" Laurel teased.

"No, because you're the other half of my brain. Should've realized that sooner." Oliver said sweetly.

"Took you long enough." Laurel said as she smells the flowers.

"So, let's get out of here. I'll take you to dinner.. then we can do other things…"

"Oooo, tempting but I can't. Have to finish some paperwork before I can even think about going home." Laurel told him.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Oliver asked, almost like a child.

"I would but I have to review things with my other clients." Laurel replied as she kisses him on the lips. "I'll see you at home." She begins to walk off back into the office.

"Dinah Laurel Lance-Queen." Oliver said with some amusement. "Always trying to save the world."

Laurel turns to face her husband. "If I don't try and save it, who will?"

Laurel walks off as Oliver watches leave, a smile on his face as he heads back to his car.

As Laurel leaves, unbeknownst to her, she is being watched as Tommy in his Hood getup looks on from a fire escape with a smile on his face. Grateful to have helped a friend.

 _She says the island changed me._

 ** _Five Years Ago_**

 _What was in fact an hour after Robert's attempted suicide, Tommy was still struggling over what happened and what Robert tried to do. The older man was still out cold as Tommy tries to get his bearings over what was going on._

 _She has no idea how much._

 _There are many more names on the list. Those who rule my city through intimidation and fear._

 _Tommy looks out and sees something in the near distance. An island. His new home. Lian Yu._

 _Every last one of them will wish I had died on that island._

•••

Outside the Queen Manor, a man in a leather jacket walks into the front yard over to someone standing in the shadows.

"The police failed to identify the men who kidnaped Tommy." The man told the figure. "They never will. Should we arrange another abduction?"

"No." A woman's voice answered. The voice came from Moira Queen. "There are other ways of finding out what he knows."

•••

•••

So, that was… Okay, look, I know I am repeating the dialogue but I am literally writing word for word as I watch. Seems silly I know but this is something I wanted to try.

I hope you guys like it and if you do. Thank you. If not, that's okay. I know I suck.

Also, to help you guys imagine what this version of Cole Cash (yes, she is a gender bent version of an established comic book character), she resembles the actress Melissa Archer who was Natalie Buchanan on the soap opera 'One Life to Live'. She's one of my favorite people and I wanted to use her.

If you want me to continue and you liked what I did with it, let me know.

See ya soon :)


	2. Honor Thy Father

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I am blown away by the positive responses to the story. I didn't think anyone would enjoy this story but I am really glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I want to give you guys (as well as myself ;P) something we deserve when it comes to Tommy Merlyn. Hope I'm doing a decent job of that.

This episode… might have some deviations that could be startling (especially when it comes to a certain event that will occur in this episode) and I hope it doesn't effect how you guys see the story going forward. I want to try something different and I don't want to disappoint.

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this before posting the first chapter so I'll say it now, I do NOT own the characters or anything else used in this story. If I did, a certain individual would still be alive (Not so subtle *wink wink nudge nudge*). I'm just having fun playing with their toys.

That all said, here is episode two…

•••

•••

 _The day I went missing… was the day I died._

 _Five years in hell forged me into a weapon which I use to honor a vow I made to a man who was more of a father to me than my own father ever knew._

 _He told me the truth. That both our families' wealth had been built on the suffering of others._

 _They failed our city and that it was up to me to save it and right the wrongs he and so many others have committed._

 _But to do that without endangering the people closest to me, I have to e someone else._

 _I have to be… something else._

•••

On the roof of a high rise building, Tommy is wearing his Hood costume and seemingly appears out of nowhere from the perspective of the goons he was beating down tonight. One of the men goes for a punch only for Tommy to punch him several times in the face then toss him aside like a ragdoll. Three more hired hands came at Tommy but he systematically takes them down effortlessly dodges their strikes as he grabs one by the arm and viciously snaps his forearm with a brutal snap, another he beats with his bow until the goon falls to the ground and Tommy stomps hard on his chest, the third he kicks in the head and knocks him out.

Tommy draws back his bow and starts firing at the remaining individuals who stood in his way of his target. The third goon who had tried to stop him charges behind him only for Tommy to shoot him with an arrow. He hits the last goon in the leg with an arrow which puts him down.

Tommy looks at his target, a well dressed businessman, and rushes towards him as they tried to make their getaway. The man pleaded for his life as Tommy approached him. Tommy's response was to grab him and throw him on to an air conditioning unit which the businessman fell on to hard.

Tommy leaps down and lands on top of the unit then, with full force, he stomps down and exposes the spinning blades of the machine. He grabs the businessman by the head and holds him close to the blades that spun quickly. "Marcus Redman, you failed this city."

"Please! Don't! Please! Don't!" Marcus Redman screamed through tears of terror.

"Cellphone, inside pocket, call your partner." Tommy ordered as Redman continues to beg for his life. "Tell him to give those pensioners back their money. Do it now."

With that, Tommy lets the man go and goes to make an exit.

•••

The following morning, Tommy entered the living room of the Manor dressed in a sharp suit. However this wasn't an outfit to impress, he had other plans in mind. He hears the sound of a news report on the television in the living room as Malcolm, Moira, Thea and Walter watch the broadcast.

"Over the past fifteen years, Mr Redman has withdrawn more than thirty million dollars from the Plan's account." The reporter stated. "Mr Redman claims refunding the Halcyon Pension Plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante."

Tommy sees the sketch of the man in the hood on the screen as the headline reads 'Mysterious Hooded Vigilante'. "Man, this guy gets more air-time than the Kardashians, right?" He exclaimed, getting the attention of the others in the room.

Thea gives him an almost disappointed expression. "Five years on an island and you still know who they are."

"I've been catching up, it's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away." Tommy retorts.

"But the city used to be different." Moira replied, not sure what to make of the young man's casual demeanor. "People used to feel safe."

"Ah, what's the matter, mom?" Thea playfully teased. "Afraid we're gonna be next?"

"I happen to disagree with your mother. If this vigilante thinks he's doing the right thing, who are we to judge?" Malcolm said.

Tommy smiles. "As along as he doesn't come after you, huh dad?" Malcolm glares at him which makes Tommy laugh. "Never could take a joke, can you?"

"I can, unfortunately that wasn't all that funny." Malcolm quips and Tommy shrugs.

"Do you have any questions about today, Tommy?" Walter asked him which gets his attention. "It's a simple proof-of-life declaration."

"You're going to read out a brief prepared statement to the judge and then your death-in-absentia judgement will be voided." Malcolm explained to his son.

"It's fine, dad. I've been in a courtroom before." Tommy said politely.

"Three times by my estimate."

Tommy looks over and finds Oliver entering the room, he was also in a finely tailored suit but his posture was a person who couldn't resist giving his friend a hard time. "There was the DUI, the shoplifting incident, the time you hotwired a limo because you couldn't find your car keys… Which was awesome by they way."

Malcolm seemed mortified by his son's previous bad behavior, some of it he had helped him get away with.

"To be fair, you've been in a courtroom too." Tommy playfully nudged. "Or are we forgetting you peeing on the cop?"

"I wish everyone would." A mortified Moira replied.

Tommy looks at his best friend. "You didn't have to come. I mean, if you're busy…"

"Are you kidding? My best friend is getting legally resurrected, I wouldn't miss for the world." Oliver said, patting Tommy on the back.

Tommy looks over at Thea. "What about you? I wouldn't mind you tagging along."

Thea sighs and starts walking out of the room. "Thanks but Oliver's four times in court was enough for me."

"Fair enough." Tommy said, still sensing the hostility from busting her at his party.

As Thea leaves the room, John Diggle and Cole Cash step into the room. Diggle was in his traditional suit while Cole wore a light blue long sleeved top with black dress pants and boots. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Mrs Queen." Diggle said formally as the group glances at the pair of bodyguards. "Car's ready."

Moira, Walter and Malcolm make their way out of the house with Oliver following Diggle.

Cole follows them but is stopped by Tommy grabbing her by the arm. She turns and an icy glare fixed on his gaze. "What? Didn't think I was coming back?"

"It was something I was expecting, yeah." Tommy said softly. "I think I owe you an apology."

"For what exactly? Your constant ditching of me to do your secretive activities? Or are you talking about you somehow knocking me out, which I am still trying to figure out how you did that by the way." Cole reminds him. "Last time I checked, I wasn't born with the memory of a goldfish." She pulls away and starts to make her way to the door.

"If I am such a burden to you, why haven't you quit?" Tommy asked, genuinely curious.

Cole looks back at him and smiles like a Cheshire cat. "Because I haven't figured your dirty little secret." She calmly opens the door to see him out. "What can I say, Merlyn? I love a good mystery."

Tommy exhales sharply as he follows her out the door.

•••

Outside of the courthouse, the town car was parked outside as reporters start to swarm Tommy to ask him questions. He was still the big news story, sort wished he wasn't. Being surrounded that way made him feel like his was drowning. Triggering a memory of being on the Gambit as it sank. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Tommy started to feel light-headed until Cole grabs him by the hand. He sees the look on her face, she might be angry with him but she understood the feeling of being outnumbered. He felt surprisingly better as started to make it through the throngs of journalists.

•••

Inside of the courtroom, Tommy stood in front of the judge as he read a statement that was written for him. "There was a storm. The boat went down. I was the only survivor."

Flashes of his experience of the wreck played fresh in his mind. Reliving this was like reopening a festering wound. Hurt like hell.

"Robert Queen didn't make it." He stated.

However that wasn't a complete like but he had survived the suicide attempt. He didn't know how the gun had failed at the time. He does now.

Moira and Oliver look grimly as Tommy recounts what he went through as Malcolm watches with heartbreak in his eyes. He couldn't believe what his son had gone through.

"I almost died, I…" Tommy began to stammers. It was becoming a bit overwhelming for him but he continued. "I thought I had 'cause I spent… So many days on that life raft before I saw the island.

Tommy relived pulling Robert's unconscious form from the raft and onto the shore. He checks to see if he was still alive as he looks around. "When I reached it, I knew… I knew that I was gonna have to live for both of us."

"And in those five years… it was that… one thought… that kept me going." Tommy finished his statement. A sense of relief escaped him as his attorney rose to her feet.

"Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Thomas Merlyn's disappearance at sea abroad the Queen's Gambit five years ago." His attorney stated.

Tommy looks back at the Queens and his father as he stares back to face the front of the courtroom.

•••

The group began to make their way out of the courthouse as Malcolm looks back at his son. "Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there." He told his son.

Tommy stops which catches the others' attention. "Uh, dad, that was a… a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow? Please?"

Malcolm looks back Moira who gives him a reassuring nod. "Of course, son. No need to rush things."

"Thank you." Tommy replied.

Moira glances at Oliver. "I expect you at the office as soon as possible."

Oliver nods as she, Walter and Malcolm exit the courthouse. He turns to his friend with a confused look on his face. "Last week, you couldn't wait to get to the company."

"Ollie, I'd just spent five years away from civilization. I wasn't exactly thinking straight." Tommy stated as both men round the corner and almost run into Laurel who was dressed for work. She was flanked by Joanna and pretty young blond haired woman. "Hi…"

"Hi." Laurel said softly. "What are you doing here?"

Tommy stammers a bit to get his thoughts together. "Oh, uh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking."

"I told you that before I left the house this morning, remember?" Oliver reminds her.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"My job." Laurel said bluntly.

"Right." Tommy winced. Real smooth, Merlyn.

"More like the D.A.'s." Joanna said, trying to lighten the mood.

Tommy looks at the blond haired woman and extends his hand. "Hi, Tommy Merlyn."

"Uh. Emily Nocenti." The woman said nervously.

"Tommy just got back from five years on an uncharted island." Laurel told Emily. "Before that, he was sleeping with my sister. He was with her when she died. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Oliver places a hand on her shoulder as he lets her pass by.

"It was nice to meet you." Emily said as Joanna led her off.

Tommy sighs. Despite what Laurel said at the party, those wounds are still fresh. Repairing their friendship would take a lot of time.

Oliver pats him on the shoulders and leads him out of the courthouse.

Tommy and Oliver were now again faced with the gaggle of reporters looking for the next.

Only, they weren't looking for him but at someone else. Martin Somers. They were interviewing another scumbag businessman who seems at ease while being questioned. "I don't know what I've done to earn this witch hunt from Ms Lance… Sorry, Mrs Queen, or her bosses at the CNRI." Tommy watches this with intensity that Oliver notes. "But I can tell you this, I am an honest businessman and I will fight this slander to my last time and breath. That's all I have to say. Thank you."

Somers goes to head into the courthouse but they soon see Tommy standing there and like sharks smelling blood, they are ready to pounce.

Cole notices this and gets Diggle's attention. "Back into the lion's den."

The reporters start to question Tommy back and forth as he and Oliver cut their way through. The two bodyguards made their way over and try to cut a path through. Cole is the first to lead Tommy to the car but Diggle and Oliver get swamped as she gets Tommy close to the car.

"Little help, Cash!" Diggle called out.

Cole looks at Tommy and points at him like a child. "Stay here." She goes to try to help the two while Tommy opens his hands and a set of car keys appear in his hands. She tries to get the two out when a photographer got a little rough with her and she shoves him back. "Do that again and I'll make you eat your Nikon!"

In the chaos, Cole hears tries screech and turns to see the car driving away. She lets out a frustrated groan as Oliver and Diggle approach her. "Does this happen to you a lot?" The Queen heir joked.

Cole glares at Oliver as she starts to rub the back of her neck. She might not be able to catch the car, but she knows EXACTLY where Tommy is going.

•••

Meanwhile inside a courtroom, Laurel was starting to present her more recent case in front of a judge. It was against Martin Somers. "How much is a life worth? A life of a man… a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live." She walks over to a picture of her client's father. A victim of this case. "A father. A man with a daughter." She glances as Emily Nocenti then continues. "The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss…" She walks over to the defense table and points at the defendant. "That man sitting right there, Martin Somers, was taking bribes from the Chinese Triads to smuggle drugs into our city."

Martin Somers watches from his seat with a look of hidden annoyance at Laurel. He had plans for her.

"And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police, Martin Somers had him killed. Mr Somers is very well-connected and has friends in the District Attorneys office." Laurel looks back Emily then at the jury. "Which is why, if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is going to have to do it for them."

•••

Cut to at the secret lair, Tommy was shirtless again and was taking his pent-up aggression by climbing a rope hanging from the roof of the lair.

 _Martin Somers._

 _Laurel's targeted the worst of Starling City so it's no surprise that his name is on Mr Queen's list._

Tommy walks over to the center of the room where he had set up a circle of white candles formed into a circle. He sits in the center of the circle and takes in a deep breath. With a snap of his fingers from both his hands, each candle lights on its own.

 _The city's police and the DA can't stop him. Or won't._

Tommy takes in a breath as the flames began to grow larger. Almost as if the flames were his fury.

 _Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice._

The intensity of the flames becomes too much for Tommy to take and he snuffs out all the candles with a big gust of air.

Tommy opens his eyes and catches his breath. A look of calm concentration filled his body.

 _She's wrong._

•••

At the shipyard, Martin Somers brags in where a few of his men were held up. He doesn't seem very pleased with what happened in court that day. He points at his attorney standing in the room, agitated. "You, listen up." He gets in his face. "The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me, you shut this trail down. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

Suddenly the lights flicker off and tell sound of arrows being fired and men getting hit is heard. The lights come back on to reveal to Somers that his attorney as well as his lackeys were down for the count.

Before processing what had happened, something grabs Somers from behind and pulls him out.

Moments later, Somers came to only to find himself hanging upside down and in front of a figure in a green hood.

"Martin Somers." Tommy announced.

Somers began to panic as he hung there. "Who the hell are you?"

"You've failed this city." With that, Tommy grabs an arrow and aims it at Somers.

"No, no, no, no!" Martin Somers screamed for dear life.

However the arrow barely missed Somers. Of course, this was done intentionally.

"You're gonna testify in that trial." Tommy demanded. "You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed."

Somers nods, seemingly to make this man think he was agreeing to this.

"There won't be a second warning."

With that, Tommy fires again only the arrow grazed the side of Somers' face. Somers grabs his face in pain as a small trickle of fresh blood fell on the floor.

In his panic, Martin Somers realized the hooded figure was gone without a trace.

•••

After he had finished with his mission, Tommy exits the clinic and starts to make his way over to where he had parked the town car.

"You know, they say humans are creatures of habit."

Tommy looks up to find Cole sitting on top of the hood of the car. She seems both flummoxed and amused at the situation. "Been there long?"

"I'll be asking the questions, Mr Merlyn." Cole said honestly. "Any particular reason why you decided to steal the car keys and go off by yourself?"

"You a cop now?" Tommy joked.

Cole scoffs as she hops off the car. "For the record, no one finds that charming shtick appealing."

"Think a good majority of the women I slept with would respectfully disagree with you, Cash." Tommy said with a laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Cole remarked, sick and tired of his games. "I have a kid to look after and your constant disappearing could cost me my job!"

Tommy raises an eyebrow. "You have a kid?"

Cole breathes out and calms down. "A nephew, around your sister's age. Been taking care of him for about two years. There, backstory done. Now, back to you-"

"I'm sorry." Tommy said, catching her off guard. "I shouldn't be treating you this way. I just don't know how to behave around people. After five years, everything feels…"

Cole nods. "I get it." She remains silent until she spoke. "Think I should take you home." Tommy as Cole opens the back door and motions for him to get in. "Come along, Miss Daisy. I ain't got all night."

Tommy laughs and gets into the car.

Cole slams the door shut and whispers to her. "Gonna find out what you're up to. Just not today."

With that, Cole gets into the car and drives away with Tommy inside.

•••

Half an hour later at the Queen Manor, Moira and Malcolm were scolding Cole for letting Tommy get away from her as Tommy sat on the couch. He was going to do his best to support her. She was in this position because of him.

"You were hired to protect my son, were you not?" Malcolm stated. "Now, I'm not a professional bodyguard but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the man you're hired to protect."

"With all due respect, sir, I never had a client who didn't want my protection." Cole said as she gave Tommy a sideways glare.

"I hired you." Moira said, getting Cole's attention. "That makes me the client."

Cole looks down and swallows her pride. She had half a mind to slap the disdainful smug look off her face. However, she needed the job so she kept quiet.

"Mrs Queen, you don't have to be so rough on her." Tommy spoke up as he got up from the couch. "I took the car. There's no one to blame here except me."

"My son taking responsibility for his own actions." Malcolm retorts. "Truly the world is topsy turvy. Is that why you disappear for hours on end?"

Tommy lets out an exasperated sigh. "I need my space. Cole respects that. She's there but she keeps her distance like I asked her to."

"Then perhaps you'd like to share with us where it is you have been running off to." Malcolm demanded.

Tommy chuckles. "I've been alone for five years."

"We all know that, Tommy." Moira said.

Tommy clears his throat. "Alone."

The emphasis on the word made Cole stifle a laugh as Moira turns bright red and Malcolm swallows hard. He was a good performer.

"I see." Moira managed to get out.

"I promise to introduce her if it ever gets to the 'exchanging first names' stage." Tommy promised.

Malcolm looks at Cole. "You knew about this?"

Cole laughs at this but swallows it back. "I did but Tommy said he wanted…" She glances at Tommy to see his response, cool as a cucumber. "Discretion. Didn't want me to say anything. It wasn't my place."

"Well, I would feel better if Ms Cash was there with you at all times." Moira said.

"Well, that'll just make things awkward." Tommy joked.

"I agree with Moira. It isn't safe, you've already been abducted once." Malcolm replied. "There's a maniac out there, hunting the wealthy."

"That maniac saved my life." Tommy reminded his father.

"This isn't a game." Malcolm said sternly. "I lost you once. And I am not going through that again."

Cole watches closely as Tommy nods, she sensed the hostility between the two Merlyn men.

"Okay." Tommy relents then he glances at Cole. "Cole's got my back."

"Thank you." Malcolm nods. "I'll let you get some rest. I will see you at the office tomorrow?"

Tommy exhales. "It's on my to-do list."

"Let me see you out, Malcolm." Moira said as she led the elder Merlyn out of the house.

Tommy and Cole are left alone in the living room. "Sorry for giving you so much grief."

"I've been in the bloodiest of battlefields, seen men torn apart limb from limb and stared death in the face on multiple occasions." Cole said as she starts to walk over to him. "You don't even come close to my definition of grief. Get some rest, Tommy."

"Don't even think I can do that anymore." Tommy replied as she starts to make her exit.

Cole stops dead in her tracks then exhales. "It's your bed, right?"

Tommy stares back at her, surprised. "Excuse me?"

Cole turns to face him. "Your bed. It's too soft." She expressed, seeming to try to bond with him. "When I was over there, I slept on the ground. Used rocks for pillows like a caveman. Even now, being home, lying in my bed, it's like-"

"Lying on a marshmallow, feel like I'm gonna sink to the floor." Tommy finished, a small smile crept on his face.

Cole nods in agreement then turns her heels and walks out the door, passing Thea who was dressed to go out.

"Where you going?" Tommy asked which makes his little sister stop.

"Somewhere loud and smoky." Thea said honestly. "And don't bother trying to pickpocket my stash this time 'cause I'm gonna get drunk instead."

Tommy sighs and steps forward. "You think doing this is going to fix anything? Rebelling to get attention. I can tell you right now, it isn't going to work. Take it from personal experience."

Thea glares at him. "So, suddenly you're some wise old teacher?"

"All I am saying is… do you think that your father would want this life for you?" Tommy asked.

"Told you, Robert Queen wasn't my father." Thea responded.

"He raised you for twelve years of your life… and I don't think he would've wanted this life for you." Tommy said.

"Dead people don't want anything." Thea chided him. "It's one of the benefits of being dead."

"I was dead." Tommy replied. "And I wanted a lot."

"Except your family." Thea snapped. "You've been home a week and all you do is avoid dad, ignore Oliver and judge me." Tommy looks down, she wasn't wrong. "Don't wait up."

Tommy stands in the living room, alone. The vicious and brutally honest words of his sister cutting deep.

•••

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

 _Tommy was sitting on the ground of a small cave trying to start a fire using dry pieces of leaves and two rocks. Robert was lying on the ground, still out cold. Tommy was surprised how hard he hit Robert but he did it out of reflex. He didn't understand what was happening or why Robert killed the captain._

 _Then the gun misfired. He didn't even know how that happened._

 _Tommy pulls out the gun Robert used. He opens it with a flick of a wrist and sees that all the bullets but one were in the chambers. The one that killed the captain._

 _The sound of Robert stirring gets Tommy's focus as he turns to see Robert trying to sit up._

" _Don't." Tommy rushes over to get him to lie back down. "Are you feeling okay?"_

" _My head." Robert rubs the side of his head._

" _Sorry for knocking you out. I-I sorta panicked after… I just-"_

" _Why am I still alive?" Robert asked ten he sees the gun in Tommy's hands. "The gun… Give it to me."_

 _Tommy pulls it out of his reach and back away quickly. "Tell me what the hell was going on. First you tell me I need to be the one to right your wrongs, how you and my dad failed Starling. Then you shoot the captain and try to kill yourself! If the gun hadn't misfired, multiple times, I would be here alone!"_

" _Tommy-"_

" _How was leaving me without any clue of what was happening going to help?" Tommy asked enraged. "I know I wasn't supposed to be on that boat and I'm obviously NOT your first choice for whatever any of this is but here I am! You need to start explaining why any of this is-"_

" _It wasn't an accident." Robert manages out. "Your father wanted me dead and he was willing to take anyone with me down with the ship."_

 _Tommy is thrown by this. "And he doesn't know I was on the Gambit."_

 _The weight of the news crushed him. His father was going to kill Robert AND Oliver._

•••

In an apartment complex in what seemed to be the better part of the Glades, Cole unlocks the door to an apartment building with a bag to take out in her hands. She opens the door to find a seventeen year old boy standing in the kitchen area of their cozy two bedroom apartment. He had dark, almost jet black hair and green eyes, he was about above average height and build for someone his age, a slim build and his hair was in a bowl cut. He had an oven mitt in his hands as he pulled out something from the oven.

"I'm home!" Cole announced as she shut the door behind her. "I brought… dinner."

The boy looked up and smiled. "Already taken care of…" He looks at the contents of the glass bowl he pulled out of the oven, it seemed half charred. "I think."

Cole smiles warmly as she sets down the take out container on the kitchen table. "Kyle, I thought I told you not to use the kitchen while I'm out."

"Cole, I'm seventeen, not seven." Kyle said defeated as he sets down the bowl and takes off the oven mitt. "I just wanted to do something nice for you before you got home from work."

Cole walks over to him and places an arm around his shoulder. "And you are incredibly sweet for doing so." She looks at the charred food. "That lasagna?"

"My attempt at lasagna. It's mom's recipe, thought I'd give it a try. Then I lost track of time and I remembered to take it out just as you walked in." Kyle said softly. "Guess I'm a better artist than a chef."

Cole sticks her finger in a piece of the pasta that wasn't burnt, takes it out and licks the piece she had pulled off. "Not a bad attempt. Sauce could use a _bit_ more oregano though. This was a valiant effort."

"Thanks." Kyle said sheepishly. "I mean, we can eat around the blackened bits."

Cole said as she removes her suit jacket. "That's the spirit, make lemonade out of those lemons. Besides, if anybody asks, we'll just say it's Cajun style."

Kyle laughs as Cole goes to her bedroom to change and shuts the door. "So how was work? Your boss give you a hard time again?" He called out.

"Worse, he somehow got the car keys from out of my pocket and took off to have his 'me time'." Cole said through text door.

"How on Earth did he do that?" Kyle asked her.

"Still trying to figure it out myself. Guy must sandpaper his fingertips because I felt nothing." Cole said, finally opening the door to reveal she is wearing a black Ramones T-shirt and dark blue jeans as she reenters the kitchen. "Probably how he got those drugs away from his sister."

"H-his sister?" Kyle stammered, playing it cool.

Cole mocks him. "His sister? You already know that Thea Queen is my client's sister. You've going to that school for almost two years and you STILL haven't gone up to do the awkward teenage 'hi'."

"Because this isn't some pretty clerk at Big Belly Burger. This is Thea Queen, the grand Dame at my fancy prep school. What makes you think shlubby ol me wouldn't get laughed out of the building if I even entered her orbit?" Kyle said.

Cole laughs and punches him in the arm. "Kyle Rayner, you sir are not in any way 'shlubby'. You are sweet and wonderful and any girl would be lucky to have you."

Kyle scoffs. "You're my aunt, you're SUPPOSED TO say stuff like that."

"And I merely speak the truth in this case." Cole said as she grabs plates from one of the cabinets. "I'm not saying try to do stupid stuff to impress her. Just-"

"Be myself?" Kyle cut in. "Mom used to say that all the time."

"Then you should know that's solid advice if it came from my sister." Cole said as she set two plates on the table. "You don't have to shoot for the moon if you aren't ready but if you don't try, you fail."

Kyle snickers. "And you sound like a fortune cookie." Cole rolls her eyes. However, he does change the subject. "So, do you think your boss is up to something?"

Cole sighs. "I don't know, maybe. Look, I was in the intelligence community and I have a good read on people. But Tommy… he's more static than most of those rich clods I've been around. I can't tell."

"Well, given the facts you told me: he just got back after being stranded on a deserted island then a few days later, a guy in a hood shows up and saves him and Oliver Queen from a bunch of kidnappers. Later the same hood guy robs some lowlife businessman right across the street from where his welcome home party was being thrown." Kyle seemed to read off the clues from mental notes he had taken from what she told him. "He spends hours inside of an abandoned clinic his mom owned but you don't think he stays in there the whole time."

Cole nods. "Yup."

"Sounds to me like your boss might be the guy in the hood." Kyle surmised.

Cole blinks, the answers were in front of her but she didn't want to believe it. "I mean, it makes sense but… I mean, I think I get. I-I can't accuse of him of something like this. Not without solid proof."

"Who says you need proof?" Kyle asked.

"Um, I do want to keep this job. I can't accuse him of being a vigilante who shoots people with arrows." Cole said.

"I'm not saying go to the police first without evidence. Talk to him first, try to get a better read on the guy." Kyle stated. "He must have his reasons for doing all this. I mean, if he is doing this. Just pick his brain a little, that's all."

Cole grins. "Well done, Doctor Watson."

"Watson? Please, I'm fricking Sherlock Holmes up in here." Kyle gloated. "You can be Watson."

"Fine, Watson's cooler anyway." Cole replied with some snarkiness. She then becomes serious. "Even if this was true, what am I gonna do, start a fight with him and see if he goes all Kung Fu Panda on me?"

"First, never use 'Kung Fu Panda' as a way to describe… anything ever again." Kyle said which made Cole laugh. "And second, present your evidence to him and say you'll call the cops. If he blows you off or lets you call them, it isn't him. But if he tries to stop you with any kind of physical violence-"

"I wail on him like it's no tomorrow." Cole retorts.

Kyle smiles. "By George, I think she's got it."

Cole groans at his dorkiness.

•••

The following morning at the docks, Quentin Lance was with a few uniformed officers who were there to check on the disturbance caused by the vigilante. "Well, I owe you an apology, Mr Somers. We come all the down to your docks and it turns out, you don't need the police after all."

"Which is exactly what I've been saying." Somers told the detective. A sported a deep gash on the side of his face where the vigilante hit him.

"Yeah, so J guess that 911 call that we got last night from your stevedore, saying that you were getting attacked by a guy in a green hood and a bow and arrow." Quentin said as he examines Somers' desk to see a hole in it. Possibly made by an arrow. "I guess that, well, what was that, a practical joke?"

"These guys like to fool around." Somers assured Quentin.

"Yeah." Quentin said sounding bemused. "Well, you know I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest upstanding businessman like yourself except, well…" He pulls out one of the discarded arrows. "One of my men found this at your docks. You see, there's this vigilante running around. He thinks he's some kind of Robin Hood. He's robbing the rich, trying to teach em a lesson, I guess. The point is… the man's a killer. And nothing, and no one is gonna stop me from bringing him down. But like you said…" He takes the arrow and places in the hole on Somers' desk which fit perfectly. "Clearly nothing happened here last night."

"Isn't this a conflict of interest, detective?" Somers interrupted. "After all, your daughter is suing me."

"I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check." Quentin informed him.

"I'm not." Somers stated as he got up from his chair to stare Quentin down. "You and your daughter don't wanna find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional."

Quentin maintains eye contact with the man who basically threatened him and his family. He didn't want to continue this further and makes his exit with his men.

•••

Meanwhile, downtown at Merlyn Global, the building was busy with typical office business when an elevator doors open as Malcolm steps out of the elevator first followed by Tommy with Cole close behind him and the doors close as they exit. Both men were in suits while Cole was in a white button up shirt and black pants but her shoes were black high heel boots. Her hair was down, seeming to be a bit more casual around Tommy.

"As you can see, we've modernized quite a bit." Malcolm explained to his clearly uncomfortable son.

"I did notice… when I was here last week." Tommy joked as he passes by a pair of attractive women who smile coyly at Tommy. He flashes a charming smile which makes Cole roll her eyes.

"Don't make me hose you down, boss." Cole teased.

Tommy smiles, using his façade of the playful billionaire playboy to his advantage.

Malcolm leads the two into his office, Tommy rubs the scars on the back of his hands as Cole closes the door but remains inside for moral support. He notices Tommy's anxiousness. "You okay, son?"

"I'm fine, dad." Tommy said as he adjusts his cuffs to hide his compulsion.

"Really, because you only fidget like that when you're nervous." Malcolm mentioned, motioning to his scars. "Surprised you aren't still hiding those anymore."

"Well, I'm not a kid anymore and CPS isn't calling to see if I'm being abused, so…"

Cole hears that and her eyes widen which Malcolm takes notice. "My son likes to embellish."

"Really, because it sounds like something else entirely." Cole stated as she glances at Tommy. "But... I'm not one to judge."

"It's fine. I've learned to own my scars. They… give you character." Tommy answered. "So, is there any reason you wanted me here? I got my fill of this place last week."

Malcolm nods. "As bluntly as always." He walks over to his son. "Merlyn Global's success as of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We are silently merged with Queen Consolidated to make impressive inroads in cutting edge fields like bio-tech and clean energy-"

"Hold on, did you say Merlyn Global and Queen Consolidated merged?" Tommy asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, we are in an amicable partnership. We finalized it two years after… Robert's passing." Malcolm tells his son.

Tommy hides a small sense of revulsion at this news. Was his father waiting for the opportunity to have Robert Queen killed to make sure this merger happened? "Okay, yay." He said, feigning enthusiasm. "What does any of this have to do with me?"

"I am getting to that." Malcolm stated as he motions to a chair. "Have a seat."

"Dad, you know it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down." Tommy said, holds up his hands. "Whenever you did, I got these."

Malcolm swallows back the lump in his throat and got to the point. "Both companies are about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences division. And we would like to honor Robert by dedicating the building in his name."

"Nice." Tommy said, sounding less and less enthused.

"And… we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication that you will be taking a leadership position in the company." Malcolm told him.

"No." Tommy answered bluntly.

"No, your company, son." Malcolm stated.

"No, I don't wanna lead anything." Tommy told his father. "I'm not qualified for any kind of role in the company."

"Don't sell yourself short, son. You actually have a degree in business which puts you leagues above Oliver who is a similar position at Queen Consolidated." Malcolm informed his son.

"Wait, Oliver is in a leadership position at QA?" Tommy asked flabbergasted which makes Cole stifle a laugh again. "He couldn't even tie his own shoes without help."

"Same could be said for you, Tommy." Malcolm replied. "You said you wanted to be a different person. You are my son."

"I don't need to be reminded of that." Tommy responded.

"Obviously you do." Malcolm retorts. "I understand that this transition is very difficult for you."

"So, what? You fantasizing I finished my MBA while I was on the island? I think those classes were on the other side because I was a little busy trying to stay alive!" Tommy shouted.

Malcolm bit his lip as Cole notices the twinge of PTSD coming from his demeanor. She knows EXACTLY what that feels like. "You know, five years ago, your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less now."

Cole clears her throat. "Do I have permission to speak freely?" Both men turn to look at her. "With all do respect, sir, think you shouldn't rush him into this. Your son has been through a traumatic experience and pushing him into the deep end doesn't make him swim to the surface faster. Most of the time, that kind of trauma can sink you like a stone."

"And you would know this because?" Malcolm asked, flustered at the nerve she had to say that.

"Because years in military service has shown me that most of those men either end up broken beyond repair or decide to put a barrel of a gun in their mouth, thinking they've found sweet release." Cole stated. She looks at Tommy as she quickly wipes a tear that rolled down her cheek. "I'll wait for you outside, Tommy."

Tommy stares at his father as Cole walks out. "I will consider taking the position under a few conditions."

"Which are?" Malcolm asked.

"I will give you my full list once everything is sorted out. But I do have a particular one in mind." Tommy said.

"Name it." The elder Merlyn asked.

Tommy braced himself. "I want to reopen mom's clinic."

Malcolm shakes his head. "That's not happening."

"Why not?" Tommy asked. "Is it terrible that I want to do something for the community? I meant what I said, I do want to change and giving back after taking so much from it is what I want my legacy to mean."

"You could do anything you set your mind to, son, but I cannot allow you to reopen the clinic." Malcolm ordered.

Tommy glares at his father. "Mom would be proud of me for doing this."

Malcolm stares at his son. "Have any demands that aren't out of reach and we will discuss them at length. Are we clear?"

"As crystal, dad."

With that, Tommy walks out of the office.

Malcolm rubs his right temple in frustration, he hadn't counted on this occurring today.

•••

Tommy and Cole walk down the hall towards the elevator. Both seeming to be emotionally drained from what had happened with Malcolm. It was understandable why Tommy was upset but Cole found herself practically in tears over the ordeal. He glances over at his bodyguard. "I'm sorry if things got intense in there."

"It's okay. I just was reliving some crap I kinda wanted to keep buried, no big deal." Cole said, sounding as though she was trying to convince herself.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Am _I_ okay?" Cole asked incredulously as the ding from the elevator is heard. "I should be asking YOU that."

The elevator door opens as two people walk out. One being a tall lanky man with dark hair spiked up wearing horn rimmed glasses and the other being a pretty young woman with light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail who had ice blue eyes. As they walk out, the woman fails to notice Tommy and accidentally bumps into him and nearly drops her briefcase which Tommy effortlessly catches.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman said in a panic.

"It's okay. No harm done." Tommy said as he hands the woman her briefcase.

As the woman takes the briefcase, the two lock eyes and feel a strange connection. A feeling that they had met before.

"Um… thank you." The woman said nervously.

Tommy nods as their right hands brush up against each other's. He looks at her, was he blushing?

"Come along, Dr Snow. We're gonna be late for our meeting with Mr Merlyn." The lanky man called out to get the woman's attention.

The woman, Dr Caitlin Snow, gets up and calmly but urgently walks over to the man. "Sorry, Dr Wells. I'm coming."

The pair walk over to the receptionist's desk as Tommy looks back at Dr Snow. He seems to remember her from somewhere. The last name did ring a bell but he couldn't place it.

"Tommy?" Cole's voice calls to him, she was holding the elevator for him. "Time to go, boss."

Tommy nods as he steps into the elevator with his bodyguard.

As the elevator doors close, Caitlin looks back at the elevator toward the man she seemed to recognize.

Inside the elevator, Tommy and Cole stood in brief silence until Cole spoke. "Have things always been that tense between you two?"

"Pretty much." Tommy said.

"You know, take it from someone who has been through the manner of hell you've been through." Cole stated. "Seen things that would make a grown man crawl into the fetal position to find any sort of comfort, you know what that's taught me?"

"Home is hell?" Tommy asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yeah. Everyone is trying to get you to open up. Be someone you're not sure you are anymore. Not sure that you even were to begin with." The redhead replied. "Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years alone you're not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be."

Tommy remains silent, it speaking volumes than him saying anything at all.

•••

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

 _Tommy was pacing back and forth in the cave as Robert leans back in his seated position on the ground. "You're saying my dad is responsible for what happened to the Gambit? For what happened to-"_

" _I'm very sorry about Sara." Robert said softly. "She must have meant a lot to you."_

 _Tommy scoffs as he sits down on the floor near Robert. "I think you and I both know Sara and I were never… I was doing it for Oliver. I did him a solid and look where it got me."_

" _Maybe you were meant to be here?" Robert said weakly._

" _You and I both know I'm not your first choice. Oliver was supposed to be here with you." Tommy said._

 _Robert shakes his head. "If he had been here, that gun would've worked the first time."_

 _Tommy was puzzled by what he said. "Gun misfired. Things happen."_

" _Your mother used to tell me how special you are. I don't think she meant it how most mother's do." Robert replied._

 _Tommy scoffs. "If I'm so special…" He points at his attempt at a campfire. "Why can't I get a damn fire to IGNITE!"_

 _Suddenly a large burst of flames erupts from the bundle of twigs and leaves Tommy was trying to use to start a fire. Tommy jumps back in alarm then once he's calmed down, he walks towards the campfire to see a large fire burning where the twigs were before._

" _I don't think your mom was lying, son." Robert stated._

 _Tommy stares at the fire in complete shock. How had he done that?_

 _Tommy rushes off in a panic as Robert calls out to him._

•••

At CNRI, Joanna was discussing the Somers' case with Laurel and Emily Nocenti. "Well, we anticipate that Somers' lawyer will try and paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a buck." Joanna said to Emily.

"This isn't about the money." Emily said, seeming offended. "I just want justice for my father."

"Emily, there are a lot of people who don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people." Laurel told her.

"My mother died when I was a baby and my father has been the only family I've ever known and they slit his throat." The heartbroken daughter stated. "They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Laurel replied with sincerity.

"And it won't."

The three women turn to see Quentin Lance walking in with two uniformed officers behind him.

"What's going on?" Laurel demanded.

"What's going on is that the three of you are getting around-the-clock police protection. Okay?" Quentin stated. "Get used to their faces because they're going with you everywhere you go, no arguments."

"I'm a lawyer. I live to argue." Laurel said defiantly.

"I'm your father. I live to keep you safe." Quentin answered back.

Joanna, sensing the hostility in the room, grabs Emily and takes her aside to give the father and daughter a moment alone. However, Quentin ordered two of the officers to follow them.

"Protective custody?" Laurel spoke up. "I seem to recall you trying that once I discovered boys. It didn't work then either."

"This isn't a joke, Laurel." Quentin warned gravely. "Martin Somers got attacked last night."

"What?" Laurel exclaimed. "By who?"

"It doesn't matter. Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys, and until the dust settles you'll be protected. Okay?" Quentin told her. "End of discussion."

"That might have worked when I was eight." Laurel said as Quentin stops his stride. "But that's not gonna work anymore."

"End of discussion, Laurel!" Quentin demanded. "You're insistent on doing your job, that's great. But this is me doing mine. And not just as a father but as a cop. These people, they are more dangerous than you are willing to admit. And you've made them angry."

On that last note, Quentin walks out with his daughter pouting at her father's actions. He was right but she hated admitting it.

•••

At the docks, a seductive looking woman with stark white hair in a red dress walks into Martin Somers' office where he was waiting for her. "Thank you for coming." Somers said.

"Anything for a friend." The woman replied.

"We're not friends." Somers answers. "You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port."

"For which you're paid a lot of money." The woman stated in a business like manner.

"I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me." Somers grumbled. "You need to take this guy seriously. He is a bigger threat to your operation than Nocenti ever was."

"Except now it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem." The woman said. "Unlike your friend with the hood, we know where to find her."

"Don't be an idiot. You take our Emily Nocenti and Laurel Queen will never let this go." Somers warned. "She won't stop until she burns you, me and the entire Triad to the ground."

A sinister gleam appears on the white haired woman's face. "Then we kill her first."

Somers was hesitant about this but he didn't have a choice.

•••

The next morning, Tommy was in his guest room getting dressed as he watches the next where they were discussing the Nocenti case. "Attorney for shipping magnate, Martin Somers has confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining his innocence in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago…"

Tommy was so incensed at hearing the news that he wasn't focused at hiding his tattoos. He also fallen to notice Thea stepping into the room and seeing her half brother shirtless. She was stunned by what she was seeing.

"Wait, how did you get those?" Thea asked as she bursts in.

"Don't you knock?" Tommy asked angrily, more mad at himself for being caught. He tries to put on his shirt but Thea stops him.

"Ollie said that there were scars…" Thea opens his shirt to not only see the scars but also the lion's head on his chest. She took it all in and stares into Tommy's eyes. "Tommy… What happened to you out there?"

Tommy didn't know what to say until he gave up. "I don't want to talk about it." He said as he buttons up his shirt.

Thea scoffs with anger on her face. "Of course you don't. You never want to talk to me about anything, except about my social life."

"Wait!" Tommy called before she could leave. "Where are you going?"

"Why should I tell you?" Thea retorts spitefully.

Tommy sighs and looks at his sister. "I'm sorry, Thea." She was surprised by this. "I need to get better… at talking about what happened to me there. But I'm not ready yet. Okay?"

Thea remains silent until she asked. "Do you have a second?"

Tommy nods. "Yeah."

"Good." Thea replied. "Think your bodyguard can take us somewhere?"

Tommy seems puzzled by the question then he grabs his coat sitting on the bed.

•••

At a cemetery, Tommy and Thea walk through the plots until they stop at headstone. "After mom and dad told me about everything, I used to feel… Whatever. I'd come here."

Tommy looks at the stone and sees it was his own headstone. It read 'In Loving Memory of Thomas Merlyn 1985 – 2007'. Thea bends down and whips away the leaves off the headstone.

"About a month after dad's… Robert's funeral, mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether." Thea explained. "Oliver tried but… nothing was the same after all that. I used to idolize Oliver but after everything, he was a different person. Almost cold. I didn't feel close to him anymore."

Tommy stares at her. Letting her say what she needed to.

"I felt so alone that I would sneak off here. To talk to you." Thea told him. "You weren't going to talk back but I didn't need that. I just needed someone to listen. I used to you.. Stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on. And then sometimes I'd ask you, BEG YOU to find your way home to me."

"Thea…"

"Now, here you are." Thea said, mockingly. "And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead. Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Tommy. You gotta let someone in." She walks on the grass, past Cole who was leaning against a tree. She turns to her and says. "You can take us home now."

Cole nods as Tommy stares at his headstone. It hit him how dead he was to the world. Even though he was still alive.

Cole walks over to Tommy and looks at the headstone. "Must be surreal for you. Seeing your own grave."

Tommy remains silent but the silence said more than words ever could.

"My sister is buried in this cemetery too." Cole spoke up which got Tommy's notice. "Car accident. Been watching over my nephew for the past two years. We come here every year on her birthday to put flowers on her grave. He probably comes here on his own like your sister did."

Tommy manages a small smile. "Thought you weren't interested in giving a drawn out backstory?"

"Hey, couldn't hurt to open up a little. Besides, I like making conversation with people. Gives me a chance to learn their motives."

Tommy seems puzzled by the use of the word 'motives'. He wonders if she might know about him, more than he realized.

"So, after we take little sis home, got any place in particular you want me to take you to?" She asked her boss.

Tommy thinks for moment and nods.

•••

That night at Oliver and Laurel's place, Laurel was pacing a bit in frustration as Oliver sat on the couch. He was giving Laurel time to breathe but he knew she was angry.

"I still can't believe he did this." Laurel fumed. "He can't just keep trying to run my life. I am a grown woman. A MARRIED woman. He can't keep treating me like I'm a teenager."

"Sweetie, he has his reasons. Martin Somers is a dangerous man who KNOWS seriously far worse people. He's worried." Oliver said. "Frankly, so am I."

Laurel scowls at her husband. "So, you're siding with him?"

"I never said that, Laurel." Oliver said in his own defense. "I am scared, okay? I want to lose you, especially not to that son of a bitch."

Laurel nods in understanding. "I know you are but I can't let Somers use fear tactics to get me to give up getting justice for Victor Nocenti. I can't let Emily down."

Oliver gets up from the couch and moves in closes. "You know, this is what I love about you but it also gives me gray hair." Laurel laughs at this. "You need to learn to let people help you. It isn't a weakness to let your dad be there for you."

"I know, I just- Since Sara died, he's been overprotective. He always has been but- I love him but he has to let me do things on my own, okay?" She stated.

Oliver smiles and kisses her on the forehead. "Okay." He then takes a breath. "My mom wants me at the office. To plan for the dedication."

"Right." Laurel nods.

"Now, I don't want to leave you alone with all this going on." Oliver said as they hear a knock at the door. "Wonder who that could be."

"Probably one of the officers my dad has watching me." Laurel said as she opens the door to find Tommy standing at the door. She wasn't too thrilled to see him as Oliver goes over to see who was at the door.

"Hey." Tommy said softly. "You guys okay? There are two cop cars outside."

"We're fine… sort of." Oliver said as he looks past Tommy to see Cole standing in the hallway. "And you brought her."

"Yo." Cole didn't look at Oliver's direction and flashes a peace sign.

"What are you doing here, Tommy?" Laurel demanded, ignoring the exchange and getting to the point.

"Thea took me to…" Tommy stammers. "She pointed out to me that I've been distant since I got back and that… it would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in."

"So you'd start with me?" Laurel asked with bemusement.

"I was… um, going to keep my distance from you for your sake but… I saw you yesterday and… I hurt you and your family." Tommy said as Oliver observes this. Laurel sighs then steps aside to let him in as Tommy walks inside. "Thank you."

"I'll wait out here, boss." Cole called as Tommy fully walks into the apartment.

A bag of groceries in his hands, Tommy looks around and sees that Oliver had moved in to Laurel's old apartment from five years ago. He could've afforded any place in the city and chose to live there. Judging by the décor of the place, they both had compromised. "This place hasn't changed much in five years. Except for some of Oliver's stuff."

"Well, I haven't had time to redecorate." Laurel said bitterly.

Oliver speaks up. "Listen, I have to go to the office." He kisses on the cheek. "I'm sure Tommy will keep you company." Laurel glares at him as he pats Tommy on the back. "Catch ya later, man."

"Later." Tommy said softly.

Oliver steps out of the apartment, looking back at the scene. Really hoping nothing bad happened while he was gone. He then closes the door behind him.

The two young adults stand in the room in awkward silence until Tommy said. "I'm a jerk." Laurel looks back at him. "Before the island, I was a jerk… and now I'm just a… I'm a damaged jerk."

"Think you were a bit damaged BEFORE you set foot on that island." Laurel responded.

Tommy looks down and laughs. "Touché."

"What's in the bag?" Laurel asked, not wasting time.

Tommy takes a breath. "I thought about many things on the island but there was one thing I thought about every day." He laughs at himself as he opens a small paper bag and reaches in. "I actually dreamed about it and I promised myself that if I ever got a chance to do it again… I'd do it with you."

Laurel stares at him, skeptical as she sees what he was holding in his hands: a quart of ice cream. She manages a smile.

•••

Half an hour later, Tommy and Laurel were eating the ice cream that he had bought with Tommy eating from the container and Laurel from a bowl. "This is as good as I remember." He said as he sets down the container on her coffee table.

"You'd better be talking about the ice cream, Merlyn." Laurel teased.

Tommy flashes a smile then his eyes furrow and he sighs. "My dad wants me to join the company. Take my rightful place at his side."

"I can't exactly picture you as your dad's lackey." Laurel joked.

Tommy shakes his head. "You know… after five years… I have plans. I have things that I have to do."

"Like what exactly?" She asked, genuinely interested.

Tommy sighs. "I want to reopen my mom's clinic. In the exact place it stood."

A deep silence came between then until Laurel said. "It was strange to hear your dad would close it at all. Then you… You being lost seemed to have shaken him."

Tommy swallows hard. "I told him if I could get permission to reopen, I would agree to taking the position. Even with that, he still said no."

"Tommy, who says you need his permission? You have enough money to do it with it." Laurel said. "Oliver said he gave you the building, what's stopping you?"

"Because that money is in a trust in HIS name. He'd sooner cut me off then let me rebuild it." Tommy stated. "I haven't worked a day in my life, I wouldn't know where to start."

Laurel sighs. "Seems like the only thing stopping you is you. You want to prove to him you changed, show him. Don't let him control you. Be the person you want him to see you as." She sets down her bowl on the table. "Trust me, I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents."

"Why do you think Sara and I didn't want to tell you guys?" Tommy said without thinking. He realized what he said. "I didn't mean to-

"It's okay." Laurel nods. "He blames himself more than he blames you. He thinks that maybe if he and Sara were closer she would've told him about the boat trip. And about the two of you. He could have stopped her from going with you."

"I am sorry." Tommy replied.

"You apologized already." Laurel told him.

Tommy stares at her. His heart aching. "And it'll never be enough."

Tommy and Laurel stare at each other until a noise in the other room caught his attention. "Did you hear that?"

Laurel seems puzzled. "Hear what?"

Tommy goes into action and slowly starts to get up from the floor. He sees a kitchen knife on the table and grabs it without her noticing. "There's someone on the fire escape."

"What?" Laurel exclaimed worriedly.

Before she could object, Tommy grabs her by the hand and pulls her to the front door only for the door to be kicked in by a large man who comes charging in. The woman with stark white hair comes in dressed in a black attire comes in behind him.

Tommy goes the opposite direction as the man opens fire on the two but Tommy deftly dodges the bullets as Laurel is in a complete panic at the situation. They make a run for her bedroom but a man comes crashing through the bedroom window with an assault weapon in his hands.

The two try to escape only to be cornered by the white haired woman who pulls out a pair of knives. She gets into a fighting stance as she stares at Tommy.

The sound of gun clicking gets all their focus as the larger man gets shot through the back and falls to the floor. Cole was now standing in his place, not wearing her suit jacket with a gun in her hands.

Tommy tries to pull Laurel out of danger as the smaller man points his gun at Cole only for the redhead to shoot him square in the head.

The woman goes over to her and tries to disarm her only for the red-haired woman to effortlessly dodge her strikes and blows. The woman catches Cole in the arm with one of her knives but Cole then hits her with a hard elbow. Both women stare each other down as the white haired woman recognized Cole and Cole recognized her. Both of them start speaking Mandarin.

" _Been a while, hasn't it?_ " The woman stated with a wicked grin.

" _Not long enough, White._ " Cole answered back.

They go back to trading blows as Tommy sees an opportunity to help his bodyguard. He walks into an adjacent room as the woman keep fighting until White manages to pin Cole to the floor and go in for the kill when Tommy throws the kitchen knife that knocks the knife out of her hands. Cole uses White's moment of surprise to kick her off.

White decides to make her exit and runs out of the apartment.

Tommy catches his breath as Laurel goes running into his arms and hugs him. Thankfully that he and Cole had been there.

Cole gets up from the floor and picks her gun off the floor. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

"No! We're okay." Tommy told her as he continues hugging Laurel.

Cole looks back at Tommy, that was all the confirmation she needed. "See, this is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard." She said as police sirens are heard in the distance.

Tommy looks at Laurel and checks on her. "Hey, you okay?"

Laurel nods quickly, still in a state of shock over what had happened.

•••

Later on, the crime scene unit was clearing out the apartment as well as taking out the two men Cole had shot down. Tommy stood by Laurel's side as an on-site EMT was treating the slash on Cole's arm. Cole wasn't complaining as the EMT did his job.

"Lucky the cut isn't too deep. Almost hit a vein." The EMT informed her.

"Yeah, lucky me." Cole said dismissively as she stares at Tommy.

At that moment, Quentin enters the apartment and Laurel runs into his arms. She was glad to see him. "Daddy!"

"Oh, thank God! Thank God!" Quentin exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay." Laurel told her father. She then says what Tommy may have been thinking. "Those cops you put on me…"

Quentin struggles to give the answer. "They…"

"I went outside to see how they were doing and they were both dead in the squad car." Cole said as the EMT finished up.

Quentin tries to console his clearly shaken up daughter as he goes over to Cole. "Ms Cash… Thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in my city as you want."

"I was just doing my job, sir." Cole said as she rolls up the sleeve on her bandaged up arm.

"No, your job is protecting him." Quentin said as he points to Tommy. He goes over to Tommy. "It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die. You stay away from Laurel or I swear the next time you disappear, it will be permanent."

"Dad!"

"No, Laurel. He's dangerous and-"

"Hey, why don't you back off!"

Quentin turns and sees Cole had spoken up, he was slightly surprised. "I thank you and this is how you repay me?"

"And I appreciate the thank yous but why don't you stop blaming him for everything." Cole replied.

Quentin glares at her. "Seeing as you're new around here, let me give you a crash course in-"

"Tommy and your daughter Sara were having a secret love affair which led her to being on the doomed ship." Cole replied. "Am I in the ballpark, detective?"

Quentin said nothing. Laurel and Tommy watch this, no one has ever had the nerve to stand up to Quentin Lance.

"So now you blame him for that and everything else that goes wrong which isn't fair." Cole said. "Sara made her choices, they cost her her life but you seem to neglect how fragile life is. One bad choice and…" She snaps her fingers which makes Quentin flinch. "And it's gone."

"You think I'm just gonna forgive-"

"I sure as hell am not saying. But do remember that Mr Merlyn was considering staying away from your daughter and if he had, your daughter would be dead!" Cole stated.

"Cole… it's okay." Tommy said softly. He looks at Quentin. "I understand."

Quentin glares at him as he leaves with Laurel.

Tommy and Cole stare at each other. They had a lot to talk about.

•••

Cole had driven Tommy back to the Manor and she was in Tommy's room. She was clutching her arm as she pulls out a metal flask from her jacket. As soon as she takes a swig, Tommy walks in with an ice pack. She swallows what had fallen in her mouth then quickly hides the flask.

"I'd say that you, but I don't think that would cover it." Tommy told his bodyguard.

"Well, like I told your BFF back there, I was doing my job." Cole said to him. "Besides, I think it should be you… that I'm thanking."

Tommy's eyes widen but he regains his composure and plays it cool. "For what?"

Cole raises her eyebrows. "The knife."

"The knife." Tommy answered. "I got lucky."

"Really? Because that was a kitchen knife. It wasn't even weighted properly yet you threw it with accuracy across a ten-foot room." Cole explained her more recent evidence.

"Right. I got lucky." Tommy said.

Cole bites her bottom lip. This was it, no turning back. "So… We need to talk."

Tommy stares back at her. "Thought we were talking."

"Please don't play dumb with me. After tonight, think you owe me an explanation." Cole said bluntly. "Or should I skip the speech and go talk to the cops how you're the guy in the green hood."

Tommy stares back at her in horror. He quickly covers it with a laugh. "That's funny for someone who doesn't have any proof."

Cole says nothing as she slowly closes the door. This didn't look good for him. "Not actual PHYSICAL evidence but mostly circumstantial. You disappearing for hours on end, you and Queenie being saved by a mysterious man in a hood that only YOU saw, your party conveniently where Adam Hunt was robbed…"

"Seems like you and Lance have the same idea." Tommy joked. "Like I had something to do with this?"

"Maybe we can compare notes. I'm not his favorite person right now but I'm sure he'll love to hear-"

Cole tries to leave but Tommy grabs her by the arm. She was surprised how much force he was using to grab her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere." Tommy replied, an icy glare fixed on her.

Cole goes to get her arm free and Tommy goes for her other arm only for her to block it and slap him with the back of her fist, making her smirk.

The two start of exchange strikes with Tommy keeping pace with the former soldier. She grabs one of his arms as he tries to punch her only for Tommy to grab her opposite arm and pin it in place. Both of them catch their breaths.

Once they do, Tommy goes to strike her but Cole uses his arm to swing underneath it then face him, delivering a devastating hard left hook. Tommy stumbles back onto his bed as Cole rushes at him and pins him down using her right knee.

"Explanations, NOW!" Cole yelled.

"Okay… but first…" Tommy grabs her injured arm and she recoils in pain, causing her to trip and fall to the floor. Tommy jumps on top of her and pins both her arms down. "I'll tell you everything, just don't tell them. Okay?"

Cole looks up at him and was still winded. Not just from the scuffle, but from finding out the truth. "If you get off me, you can take me somewhere where we can discuss this further."

Tommy discerns how this looked and nods. He gets off Cole and helps her up as Moira and Walter rush into the room.

"Good God, we heard the commotion from downstairs." Moira said as Tommy and Cole got adjusted.

"Yes, Mrs Queen. We're fine." Tommy assured them.

"Certainly did not sound like it." Walter replied. "Sounded like you two were beating yourselves silly."

"Well, um… we were just-"

"We were sparring." Cole cut in which made Tommy do a double take. "There was an… incident at your son and daughter in law's place. Tommy felt a little helpless for not being able to protect her properly so he's charged me with giving him some combat training."

Moira looks over at Tommy. "Is that true?"

Tommy exhales then nods. "Yeah, I felt really terrible for not being more helpful. Laurel's okay but… I want to be less of a burden on everyone. That's all."

Moira and Walter look to each other, feeling guilty for how they were treating Tommy. "You aren't a burden, Tommy." Moira told him.

"I know but most of the time I can't help it." Tommy said softly.

"It's quite all right but… maybe you two should go about in a place without anything valuable that can be broken." Walter said.

"We were planning on scoping out place before things got a little… little rough." Cole said. "I want to take him there if you don't mind."

"Of course, you can take the car-"

"It's all right. I have a vehicle that I can take him in." Cole said.

Moira raised an eyebrow. "You sure it's wise to take him in a motorcycle?"

"I'll be fine." Tommy stated.

"I have a spare helmet, he'll be safe. I promise." Cole reassured the lady of the Manor.

Moira nods. "Very well." She looks over at Tommy. "Don't be out too late."

Tommy flashes a smile. "I promise."

"We'll be heading off to bed. You all have a pleasant evening." Walter said as he leads Moira out of the room and shuts the door.

Cole exhales then turns to face Tommy. "You're welcome, by the way."

Tommy laughs. "I could've come up with something."

Cole smiles and winces while grabbing her injured arm. "I'm sure you could have, sir."

Tommy laughs weakly as he leads her out of the room and into his world.

•••

Tommy brings Cole into his secret lair as she gets a good look at all of Tommy's gear. She was dumbfounded at the sights and sounds from the room as she picks up an arrow from the table.

Tommy senses her panic as she touches the tip of the arrow. "You must have a lot of questions."

"That's an understatement." Cole said as she sets down the arrow. "My most pressing one being, why are you doing all this?"

Tommy looks down. "I made a promise that I was going to come back and right the wrongs of the people poisoning the city with crime and corruption. That I would right the wrongs of both of our families."

Cole swallows and understood what he meant. "Robert Queen?"

Tommy nods. "Gave me the tools and information I needed to do it. Then I used the skills I learned over the last five years to take this city back from the corrupt and greedy."

"And judging by your 'slight of hand' and you being able to knock me out cold without any real force, there was a magic school on that island." Cole said as she picks up a vial of ground up herbs from a different table.

"Something like that." Tommy said. As soon as he gets his jacket off, he faces her again. "You… are taking this… surprisingly well."

Cole smiles then looks at her boss. "Lets just say there's more to me than just being a soldier."

"So, what happens now?" Tommy asked.

"You tell me, I was thinking for a second you were going to put the whammy on me and make me forget all this." Cole joked.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Tommy replied which made Cole a bit nervous. "But what Thea said today this morning was true. I gotta let someone in. I can't do this alone."

"Then why not get Oliver involved? He is your best friend after all." She questioned.

Tommy scoffs. "Right now, Oliver is best friend in name only. And let's be honest, he wouldn't last five minutes in my world."

"And I would?" She asked in bewilderment.

Tommy smiles. "You adapt pretty well, and that's probably not because of your military service. Also, you're one of the few people who doesn't treat me like I'm carnival act."

"Because I've spent most of my life behind a cage, been someone's… plaything." Cole said, almost recalling memories she'd like to forget. "Think we freaks ought to stick together."

Tommy smiles. She understood more than he realized. He takes a breath. "You knew that woman too?"

Cole stares at him surprised. "Wait, you know China White?"

Tommy nods. "Crossed paths with her before this."

"Before the island?" She asked but was met with a knowing glance from Tommy. "On the island?"

"It's a long story." Tommy retorts as he removes his shirt.

Cole notices the scars on his torso and nervously bit her lip but quickly moved on. "So, China White, her real name being Chien Na Wei, a mercenary and my guess is that she's the enforcer for the Chinese Triad."

"The Triad. Martin Somers sent them after Laurel to save his own ass." Tommy said, holding back his rage. "The Triad must being doing Somers' dirty work."

"Trust me when I say that the Triad are no joke. I've had some run-ins with her before. Believe me when I tell you she hates and the feeling is mutual." She stated. "So, you're going after this Somers guy, right?"

"I was gonna give him the chance to confess and face justice." Tommy said sternly. "Instead he chose to go after someone I care about."

"You gonna kill him?" She asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asked the redhead.

Cole shakes her head. "Be a bit of a hypocrite if I did. But there other ways to go about this, usually it's last resort. At least it should be."

Tommy breathes in quickly. "He's still going to face justice. It'll just be a different kind."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Cole asked.

"No. I got this." Tommy said as he starts to suit up.

"You know I'm a lot more helpful than just being your cover, right?" Cole remarked. "Saved you and your friend tonight, remember?"

"Which I am grateful for but… I need to do this on my own." Tommy said.

Cole nods, she knew that arguing the point was a fruitless effort.

•••

At the docks, Martin Somers was loading up a bag with large amounts of money as one of his men kept watch on him. "Triad botch screwed up the hit on Lance. Now, the Triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not gonna happen." He finished up and looks at his guard. "Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight."

The guard speaks into a walkie talkie. "Wallace?" However on the other end, there was only static. "Wallace, you copy? Wallace?"

"Wallace isn't here." Tommy said in a gruff sounding voice. "But I'm available."

The voice sent a chill down Somers' spine. He knew he was screwed. "We need to move, NOW!"

"Sir, we've got six men out there." The guard informed his boss.

"That's not enough! Move it!" Somers yells as he runs out.

•••

At Oliver and Laurel's home, Quentin was chastising her as Oliver had his arm around her protectively. He had come straight home after hearing the news of the attack. "You're gonna go back into that courtroom tomorrow and you're gonna recuse yourself from this case, all right? Or drop it. Either way, you're done."

"If you think I'm gonna abandon Emily Nocenti then you don't know me that well." Laurel said bitterly.

"You don't know me that well, young lady." Quentin shouted. "I will lock you in a cell if that's what it takes."

Laurel quickly rose up and faced Quentin as Oliver stood up with her. "Well, I guess that's what it's gonna take then."

Oliver spoke up. "Sweetheart, please calm down. You've been through a lot tonight and-"

"I've had enough of this!" Laurel shouted then goes out of the room.

"Damn it, Laurel!" Quentin yelled which made her stop. "I thought after what happened with Sara you'd stop being just so reckless."

"It's not about being reckless! It's just the opposite." Laurel replied. "I'm trying to make this city safer, just like you."

Oliver remains silent as he glances at Quentin who walks over to Laurel. "You're my only daughter, Laurel. You're all I have left to live for."

Oliver stares down at the floor, guilt hitting him like a truck. That he was the cause of this.

"But what you want from me isn't living." Laurel answers. "Having cops around, not being able to do my job."

"Your job is not going after people like the Triad or Somers!"

"My job is to use the law to fight for what is right! Just like you taught me!"

Quentin stares at her. "Well, that's dirty. Using me against me. You can't do that."

Laurel looks down then at her father. "Maybe I picked that up along the way, too."

Quentin chuckles as Oliver gives a small smile. Thankfully they were done fighting.

Suddenly, a ring of a cellphone is heard which Quentin answers. "Lance." Oliver walks over to Laurel and hugs her tightly.

"Sir, we got a report from the wharf side. Somers Imports." The caller is heard saying.

"I'll be right there." Quentin said then hangs up. He looks at Laurel. "I gotta go. Something's going on at the docks." He points at Oliver. "Don't you dare leave her alone."

"I won't." Oliver nods.

Quentin walks out as Laurel seems curious over what might be happening at the docks.

•••

Back at the docks, Somers' men were firing guns towards the scaffolding where hood clad Tommy was avoiding the gunfire. He takes an arrow and shoots one of the men dead. He jumps over the railing to climb on to another platform as gunfire continues, only for him to repel down on a wall and land on the floor below. He fires another arrow and shot another one of Somers' men dead.

Tommy turns as he hears footsteps heading his way. Another goon fired an assault weapon at him but Tommy narrowly avoids it and tosses a glass vial towards the man as he jumps over a railing. The vial shatters on the ground and the powder becomes greenish smoke that burns the man on contact. He screams in agony, the smoke seemed to have acidic effects.

Tommy tries to get away but another goon comes running at him with a gun only to become acquainted with an arrow to the chest. He sees another man in his way firing his gun. Tommy points an arrow which glows red then fades, he fires and it hits the man in the neck but once it makes contact, the arrow bursts into flames. The man screams in terror and falls over the railing, dead.

One last men remaining who does the same thing his cohorts did and shoots at the man in the hood only for Tommy to shoot him dead with an arrow, which causes him to fall backwards to his death, joining the man would got hit with the fire arrow.

Tommy reaches the bottom of the platform and sees Somers getting out of dodge as quickly as possible. He jumps down and makes his way towards him.

Somers ends up in a large engine room with Tommy making chase. He maniacally tries to run only for Tommy to shoot an arrow at a crate close to Somers' face. The businessman was paralyzed in fear once he realized the arrow pinned his suit jacket to the crate.

"Gave me quite the chase, I'll give you that." Tommy quipped, doing his best to disguise his voice.

Somers screamed, struggling to get free. "Oh God! No, no, no!"

"He can't help you." Tommy threatened as he pulls out another arrow with intent to go for the kill. He fires and hits the opposite side of Somers to pin him to the crate with another arrow. "I want the truth about Victor Nocenti!"

"I can't. The Triad will kill me." Somers pleaded.

Tommy scoffs as he grabs an arrow. "The Triad's not your concern right now!" He fires and hits Somers between the legs, barely missed his special place.

Somers screams again and starts talking. "All right, all right. It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Triad."

"Acting on who's instructions?" Tommy demanded. However, Somers became silent and Tommy fired another arrow at the top of his head. "Start talking before I hit something vital! Under whose instructions?"

"All right, it was mine!" Somers yelled. "It was mine! Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me."

Tommy notices Somers looking behind him which makes him quickly turn to find China White standing behind him.

"Move away from him." China White demanded, speaking in Mandarin.

Tommy smirks then answers back in the similar language. "Make me."

China came at him and the two of them engaged in hand to hand combat. Tommy dodges her slashes from her knives using his hands and his bow. She goes for a kick to the face that he dodges and he hits her with his forearm then he ducks down and tries to sweep the leg which she narrowly avoids. She uses the position to kick him in the back that throws him off balance.

Police sirens are heard as several squad cars drive to the docks.

Tommy gets to his feet and is back to dodging and deflecting her slashes and kicks. Both of them were equally matched and this wasn't going to let up.

The police finally make it closer to Somers' building.

The two combatants continue fighting until White lands a kick that knocks Tommy off his feet.

"This is the police! Drop your weapons!" Is heard coming from outside. "Come out with your hands up!"

Both Tommy and China White make their exits in different directions. Neither wanting to apprehended by the police.

Tommy climbs up onto a freight container to avoid being spotted and he lands on the ground only to be met by a nasty surprise when he lands.

"Freeze!" Lance screams, pointing his gun at the hooded figure. Tommy does his best to keep his head low and does as he's told. "You twitch and you're dead." He tries to move closer. "Bow down, hands up."

Instead of dropping the bow, Tommy throws a flechette at Quentin which disarms him. Quentin sees the device thrown at him had a blinking green light.

Quentin looks back to where he figure was only they were nowhere in sight. The Man in the Hood was gone again.

The detective walks over to the device and pushes a button non the side of it. It started playing Martin Somers' confession of Victor Nocenti's murder.

"You son of a bitch." Quentin stated calmly. He seemed almost impressed by what the hooded figure had accomplished.

•••

Hours later, Tommy was back at his lair with his bodyguard as Cole was treating a gash on his bare chest. Tommy had an ice pack on his shoulder. "You could've avoided these injuries if I had been there." Cole said as she finishes closing up the wound.

"White got lucky. Won't make the same mistake twice." Tommy said as he notices her first aid skills. "You're good at doing that."

"I am looking after a teenage boy who has a tendency to get himself into fights. Had to pick up a few tricks along the way." Cole said as she bandaged up the wound. "Guess I just traded up for a bigger teenager."

Tommy gave her a withering expression. "Really?" She smirks at him. "Thank you." He said politely.

"No big deal. It's my job, right?" Cole said with a smile.

"Not just for that. For being so calm about… Everything." Tommy said as he puts on a shirt.

Cole looks down and tells him. "I wasn't the one who figured you out. Not completely. I mean, I had my suspicions but I didn't want to believe it. Thought I might be losing it."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Who else did you tell your suspicions to? John-"

"No, he would've just told me I was being paranoid." Cole retorts. "It was my nephew."

Tommy turns white. "Have you told him you were right?"

"I spoke to him while you were gone. Just telling that I would be home late and to not wait up." Cole said. "Do you want me to lie to him?"

"You okay with that?" He asked her.

Cole sighs. "I keep my secrets but I hate lying him. I mean, I will, to keep your secret safe. He might hate me from it but-"

"I could talk to him. Convince I'm not a bad guy." Tommy offered.

Cole nods. "I'll think about it." He walks over to his wooden box and puts his bow away. "So, you stopped the bad guy. Now what?"

"Go back to the real world." Tommy stated.

"And by that you mean?"

"Laurel was right. I can't be the Tommy my father expects me to be and still keep the promise I made to Robert." Tommy replied. "I need to be better than that. I need to be what they don't expect."

Cole stares at him. "Don't show you've changed too much. Someone less intelligent than myself will see through it."

"I know." Tommy said. "I have an idea in mind."

•••

The following morning at the dedication for the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center, a crowd of people had gathered. Among the crowd, Oliver and Laurel stood with Diggle close by. After the ordeal she was still a bit rattled but doing better.

Oliver looks around the crowd. "Wonder where he is. He said he'd be here." Oliver said sounding concerned.

"You know Tommy. He's probably going to be fashionably late." Laurel teased.

"You know, it's really hard to get a read on him since he's been back." Oliver points out. "I mean, Tommy wasn't always the poster boy for 'normal' but… I don't know, something seems off."

Laurel rubs his shoulders. "He does seem different but how can he not be after five years on that island. He just needs time."

"I get that but I think that he's wearing out my mom's patience. She told me-"

Suddenly a woman accidentally bumps into Oliver and it causes him to turn to see Dr Caitlin Snow standing behind him. Her hair was down in soft curls as she wore a pale blue blouse, a black pencil skirt and matching heels.

"I am really sorry. Got lost in the crowd." Caitlin apologized.

Before Oliver could speak, Laurel responds for him. "It's okay. These kind of things make people a bit pushy." She was warm and friendly to the young woman. "Laurel Queen and this is my husband Oliver."

"Dr Caitlin Snow." Caitlin said in a warm manner. She realized who Oliver was and panicked. "Queen? Oh, crap. I make a bad first impression."

"You're fine, Dr Snow. I tend to have that effect on people." Oliver said, turning on the charm. "You're a doctor? You look so-"

"Young? I get that a lot. I'm a bio engineer, I work for STAR Labs actually." Caitlin told them.

"You must be very intelligent if that's the case." Laurel spoke up.

Caitlin nods. "I really don't like to brag-"

"Dr Snow!"

Caitlin turns and sees Dr Wells motioning her over to him. "I have to go. It was great meeting you both."

"Likewise, Doctor." Oliver said as she goes over to Wells who tells her something they can't hear. "She's… pretty cute."

Laurel gives him a scowl. "Oliver Jonas Queen, are you flirting with other women in front of me?"

"No, I was merely making an observation." Oliver said which Laurel is skeptical of. "I was thinking that maybe I could introduce her to Tommy. She seems like his type."

"Bubbly and smart? I don't know." Laurel sizes up Caitlin. "He used to like his girls on the dumb side. Just like you did."

"And I married you, a brilliant lawyer." Oliver compliments. "We playboys do like going against type every once in a while."

Laurel smiles and kisses him on the lips.

At the podium, Walter got the crow's attention as Malcolm and Moira stood close by as they prepare for the ceremony. "Good afternoon and thank you all for coming." He greeted the crowd. "Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center." The crowd claps as Thea could be seen standing between her mom and dad. "Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies. That we could branch out with not only Merlyn Global as well as other scientific research facilities such as STAR Labs. Hoping that we can shape a better tomorrow using discoveries made in this building."

Caitlin and Wells nod in agreement. They were glad to get their mention at this dedication.

Malcolm looks around and sees Tommy heading over to the podium with Cole close behind. Tommy was in a tailored suit while Cole was in an all black suit ensemble and her hair pinned back in a half tail. "I was worried you weren't coming." He said to his son.

"Sorry, dad. I was working on a speech and I lost track of time. I hope I'm not too late." Tommy said softly.

Malcolm smiles as he looks over at Moira. "Do you think we have the-"

Moira nods. "Of course." She walks over to the podium next to Walter. "And if I may be so kind as to welcome a special guest to the stage who would like to say a few words on Robert's behalf. Thomas Merlyn." She motions for Tommy to come on stage as the crowd claps politely. Oliver offers an enthusiastic 'whoop' which makes Laurel groan.

Caitlin looks at Tommy and realized that he was the man she accidentally bumped into at Merlyn Global. But she also knew him for a different reason.

"Thank you, Mrs Queen. Thank you." Tommy said as he had everyone's focus. "Wow, feels like I'm back in high school. This is intimidating." The comment got a bit of a chuckle from the crowd. "Today isn't all about me. No, this is about a man who gave so much for this city. Robert Queen." The crowd response was positive as he continues. "He gave a lot to this city and it made me think, what have I done for this city? How have I made a positive influence on the people of Starling City."

The Queens, Walter and Malcolm appear to be confused by the speech until Malcolm realized what he was doing. Cole grins knowingly and so does Laurel.

"I am pleased to announce here today that I, Thomas Merlyn, will be giving back what was taken from the community." Tommy announced. "I will be opening the Rebecca Merlyn Memorial Health Clinic, on the grounds of where it once stood. I will give back to this community as well as this city. Thank you very much."

Caitlin manages a scoffs, she was definitely surprised by his actions. And pleased.

Tommy goes to step off stage as the reporters goes to get further comments as Malcolm pulls him aside. "Just what do you think you're doing."

"What I think is right." Tommy said quietly as he made it appear that he and his father were doing a photo-op. "You try and cut me off, think of what the public will think? I believe my approval rating is a lot higher than yours."

Malcolm swallows hard as Tommy lets go of his hand and walks off with Cole right behind him.

"I believe you pissed him off." The redhead stated.

Tommy flashes a devious grin as he continues walking.

•••

Later that day at CNRI, Joanna and Laurel were showing Emily Nocenti the news report of Martin Somers' arrest. "Martin Somers, the CEO of Starling Port was arrested last night for the murder of Victor Nocenti." On the screen it shows Somers being led off in hand cuffs to a waiting police car. Emily watches in satisfaction. "He is also being accused of accepting cash including over ten million dollars in bribes."

Joanna shuts off the TV and the three women are quite pleased with the outcome. "Well, we can pursue the civil suit if you want but the DA has no choice with Mr Somers' confession, to prosecute him." Joanna stated.

"He's going to jail, Emily." Laurel replied with a warm smile. "For the rest of his life."

"Thank you so much for fighting for us." A grateful Emily stated.

"Well, thank you for being brave enough to let me." Laurel said.

Emily looks at the two female lawyers with a expression of joy and relief on her face as she exits the building.

At that moment, Quentin Lance walks inside and over to his daughter. "Hey." He greeted.

Laurel walks past him. "I thought I didn't need police protection anymore."

"I thought I didn't need a reason to see my own daughter." Quentin replied, a bit hurt by the seemingly cold shoulder.

"You don't." Laurel said. Quentin goes over to her again and Laurel got a good look at her dad. "You look tired."

"Yeah, I was filling out reports on the shootout as the port last night and getting grilled about how I let that…" Quentin tries to find the words as Laurel listens. "…Archer get away."

"I have to admit I'm kinda glad he did." Laurel replied. "He brought down Martin Somers."

Quentin hangs his head in annoyance. "He hurt a bunch of people doing it, okay? Think he even used aci- Look, he is no hero. He is an anarchist."

"Yeah, well, whoever he is… it seems like he's trying to help." Laurel answers back.

"The city doesn't need that kinda help, okay?" Quentin adamantly stated. "It's like I always told you, you don't need to go outside the law to find justice. Now, I believe that. All right? And I promise you, when I catch this guy, he's gonna believe it too."

•••

In his room at the Manor, Tommy pulls out the book with the List and opens it. He flips through not until he finds a name in it: Martin Somers. He takes a pen and crosses out Somers' name off the List.

•••

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

 _Tommy went off running into the woods until he reaches the rocky cliff face on the island. He was still struggling with everything he had learned from Robert. As well as realizing he had some kind of… gift._

 _It hurt to breathe as he chokes back vomit and he screams in anger._

 _Tommy starts to calm down as he hears noises behind him. He assumed it was Robert coming to console him. As he waits for Robert, he checks his pants pocket where finds an odd looking small book inside. He leafs through it and sees they were blank pages except for a strange looking symbol on the front cover of the book. How on Earth did this book get in there?_

•••

Outside the gates of the Queen Manor, Moira goes over to Malcolm who was still irate over Tommy's actions. "How dare he decide to go behind my back and do this?" Malcolm said.

"I believe those reasons are his own, Malcolm." Moira said. "However, your son's charitable contributions aren't the reason why you called me out here, now are they?"

Malcolm nods. "Know me too well, Moira." He catches his breath. "Are you certain that my son knows absolutely nothing about our plans?"

"I have tested him repeatedly since he's been in my home and he knows nothing." Moira assures him. "I don't think Robert told him anything that could hurt us. And that he has no idea the yacht was sabotaged."

Malcolm smiles as he pulls out a book with the similar symbol that Tommy saw. "Then we can proceed."

•••

Tommy had returned to the cemetery to have his headstone and grave taken down with Cole watching a few feet away. He continues staring at it and how close he was to death. On multiple occasions.

Cole decided to move in closer and check on him. "You are a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" Tommy manages to laugh as he holds the book in his hands. "What's that?"

Tommy smiles weakly. "My albatross." He glances up at her as she waits for a better answer. "It's- uh- The List of all the men and women who are poisoning the city. Robert left it for me, it was one of the few things he left me before-"He swallows back the lump in his throat. "All that time on the island, plotting my return I didn't… realize how hard it would be… to reconnect with… everyone. I didn't… I didn't know how painful it would be to keep my secrets."

"You sound a lot like I did when I finally got out." Cole sympathized. "I have done some things I will never be proud of. Having to hide who I really am from the ones I love. It's-"

"Like an open wound. That will never truly heal." Tommy finished and Cole nods in agreement. "When Robert asked me to save the city, to right his wrongs. I swore to him that I would and I will. I swear it. I will honor the promise I made to him."

"At least now you don't have to go it alone." Cole reminds him as she physically and metaphorically offers him a hand to help him up.

Tommy nods as the two continue to shake hands. A very strange partnership has been formed.

Tommy and Cole turn as the grave yard workers wait for instructions. He points to his own grave. "Take it down."

The two workers go into taking the headstone down as Tommy and Cole continue walking.

"Will you be going out tonight, boss?" Cole asked.

A mischievous smile appears on Tommy's face. "Definitely."

•••

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

 _After seeing that Robert never showed up, Tommy goes to make his way back to the cave. He stumbles a bit, probably due to lack of food and water but he does his best to walk._

 _However Tommy sensed something was wrong but before he could react, a primitive looking arrow is him on the left shoulder. He cries out in pain as he looks back to see a disheveled man in a hood holding a bow and arrow who readies to fire again._

 _Tommy cries out to get him not to fire until he passes out from the pain._

•••

•••

Yeah. There was a lot to unpack in that one, wasn't there? As I said, there would be a lot of deviations from the main universe. I want to have fun with this story. Hope you guys like the changes I made. Especially the appearance of a future Team Flash member. Let's just say she will have a special connection with our hero. #MagicSnow

Also, in my head Cole's nephew Kyle Rayner is played by Ricardo Hoyos. For those who don't know, Ricardo played Zig Novak on Degrassi. Before y'all laugh me out of the building, I happen to think he is a very good actor. Again, my story, having fun. Also, for those who think Kyle will replace Roy, he won't. Roy will still be in the story and Kyle will become a different hero that has only been an Easter egg in the Arrowverse. Look up the name Kyle Rayner and you'll know what I mean.

Please leave me reviews, I live for constructive criticism and feedback. You guys mean a lot to me!


	3. Lone Gunmen

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, I apologize for the long absence. Life has been a bit of whirlwind for me since my last update. I shouldn't make excuses but I hope this makes up for it. I want to say thanks again for the good feedback I've been getting from everyone. Your approval means a lot to me and I am glad you all are enjoying the story. Some of what happened in the last episode was a bit of a deviation but I want to make sure this is a different universe and I hope that doesn't ruin the experience for anyone.

Also, I understand the concerns of people who say I am just giving Oliver the lines from Earth One Tommy. I am kinda working off a template of sorts. I will say that episode three will have some major changes due to the fact that episode three had a Tommy/Laurel romance subplot which isn't going to play out like that here. I hear you guys, I sometimes get lazy or frantic over finishing the episode. I will do my best to give you all something I could be proud of.

I also want to address the "recast" of Kyle Rayner. I gave up it a lot of thought and decided that Ricardo Hoyos fit Kyle Rayner physique wise than Nathan Kress. Nathan's career seems to have slowed as of late (for valid reasons but still) and Ricardo has more potential. Plus, I am visualizing Ricardo in 2012 and essentially "grow" into the role until he looks how he looks like now. Just use your imagination if it help.

And since Cole is working with Tommy now, I am considering dropping a bit of the monologuing Oliver did in the episodes. If it fits, I will use it but if it works as dialogue between the two, I will tweak it that way. Hope it doesn't ruin the experience for anyone.

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Just having fun and possibly playing up what I wish had happened or at least fixing what was damaged. I'm not at the people behind these shows, just… disappointed.

All that said, here's episode three…

A few days after the dedication, Tommy was at his secret lair getting some training in. Only now he wasn't alone. The two of them had been giving each other a few pointers in their own personal combat skills as Tommy continues crossing off names off the list.

Tommy and Cole were in the middle of the room which had been turned into a combat area. Tommy was shirtless again as he wore some dark cargo pants and Cole was in a red sleeveless top with a low neckline and black yoga pants. Her red hair pulled back in a ponytail. Cole shakes her head at Tommy's attire. "Something funny, Cash?"

"Nah, just… you know you being all shirtless and sweaty isn't gonna get me all hot and bothered." Cole said as she readies herself into a fighting stance.

"Really?" Tommy laughs as he got into a stance. "Worked the first… two times."

Cole lets out a shout and goes to punch him on for Tommy to block each of her strikes but she counters his counters with a dropkick to stomach. The kick sends him stumbling a bit as he catches his breath.

"You were saying?" Cole said with a smile.

"You playing dirty?" Tommy teased.

Cole scoffs at this. "Yes, because all those guys with the automatic weapons are going to play fair."

Tommy shakes his head and rushes towards her before she could react trips her legs. Cole falls flat on her back while Tommy stands over her. "You took your eyes off your opponent. Rookie move."

Cole uses her legs to do a kip up and hits him with a right roundhouse kick only for Tommy to catch her foot. Her eyes widen but before she could go on the offensive, he tosses her to the floor again face down. She tries to get up but Tommy grabs her arms and pins to the floor.

"Guess… this is… a bad time to negotiate matters." Cole said, trying to get loose.

Tommy smiles, trying to hide his annoyance. "If this about you wanting to bring your teenage nephew into this, we went over this. It's dangerous."

"Not saying I want him out there with you." Cole interjected. "Kid's smart. Certainly figured you out."

"You are stubborn, aren't you?" Tommy comments.

"So I've been told." Cole said with a smirk. "How about a wager: I get out of this hold, you consider it."

Tommy stares down at her, he knew he had her in an unbreakable hold. This seems too easy. He leans down and tightens his grip. "Deal."

Cole groans in pain but her grimace was replaced with a mischievous smile.

Suddenly, Tommy goes flying across the room and hits the wall. He looks back at where Cole stood as she strides over to him. "How did you do that?"

Cole smiles as she offers him a hand. "I have my own particular skills."

Tommy groans in discomfort as he accepted the help. "Should I assume they-"

"Did this to me?" Cole finished his sentence then rubs her shoulders. "Let's just say my scars go deeper than yours."

Tommy nods, understanding how much pain it was to bring up the past.

"So… who's on the docket tonight?" Cole said, thankful to change the subject.

Tommy nods and gets down to business. "James Holder."

"Name sounds familiar but a refresher would be appreciated." She said.

"His corporation put defective smoke detectors in low income housing in the Glades." The Merlyn heir replied.

"Oh, that guy." Cole stated until realized that she and her nephew live in the Glades. "Crap, is my-"

"I checked and triple checked. Holder didn't have anything to with any of the equipment in your apartment complex." Tommy informed her. "He's safe."

Cole breathes a sigh of relief. "Okay. Good. Except for the other people who live in those specific buildings. Heard there have been a lot fires. Most seem accidental."

"One would hope but that would make me optimistic." Tommy said in a grim tone as he opens the book with the List. "There have been too many funerals because of this son of a bitch." He opens to the page with Holder's name.

"You want my honest opinion, guy sounds the human equivalent of cancer. A lot of these people do." Cole remarked.

Tommy walks over to his wooden box and opens it. "Cancers can be fought and conquered. All it takes is a surgeon…" He pulls out his bow and faces his bodyguard. "And the right instrument."

Almost an hour later, The Hood was on the rooftop of a building across from a fancy hotel with an outdoor pool on the roof. He watches as a man steps out in a bathrobe with intent to take pleasure in the accommodations. This man was James Holder and he was speaking to someone on the phone.

"Holder's a sitting duck?" Cole is heard saying via an earpiece Tommy was wearing.

"Looks can be deceiving." Tommy answered back. "These guys come with their own security detail. Learned that by now."

"Then you should-"

"Take them out first? Way ahead of you." Tommy retorts.

"Glad we're on the same page, boss." Cole joked.

The Hood gets down to business and repels into an open window of the hotel.

After a few moments, James Holder was still on the phone with an individual. "Other than the bill I got handed this morning by my legal team, I'm feeling pretty good." He stated. "Now that this lawsuit's been settled we can focus our attention on Unidac Industries. I'll see you in the office first thing." He hangs up and throws his phone on a table.

All of a sudden, an arrow hits the champagne bottle in his hand. It shatters and Holder reacts with panic and pain. He turns to see the Hood standing a few feet away.

"I have armed security inside." Holder information him. "All I have to do is call out."

"Go ahead." Tommy said, doing his best to disguise his voice. "They can't hear you." He throws a pair of guns on the floor to show that he had dispatched the guards moments before.

Holder was concerned about this. "What the hell do you want?"

The Hood grimaced as he focuses on Holder. "How many people died in those fires? How many?"

Unbeknownst to The Hood and Holder, a sniper was on a different rooftop looking through an eye piece. His scope aiming at Holder.

"The courts say you don't owe your victims anything." Tommy replied. "I disagree. James Holder…"

Before he could finish, two shots were fired into Holder's heart. Killing him instantly.

The Hood turns to face where the shot came from and aims an arrow at that direction as Holder's body slumped into the pool. He ducks behind a low wall to get out of the sniper's line of sight.

"Tommy? You okay? What happened?" Cole said frantically, clearly hearing the gunshots.

"Someone got to Holder." Tommy said as the sniper fires a few more times to try to hit his new target.

Once the gunfire stopped, Tommy looks back at the pool to sees Holder's body floating in it as a pool of blood formed in the water. He notices that one of the rounds grazed him in the shoulder.

Back at the lair, Cole was finishing up removing the bullet from his shoulder as Tommy sews up the wound closed with needle and thread. "You keep having these close calls, and I am just going to end up taking you to a hospital." She stated as she placed the bullet in a metal tray with bloody gauze inside it.

"Then feel free to come up with the excuses then." Tommy said as he fought the pain as he keeps sewing.

"Good, because I am much better at it than you." Cole said, watching him finishing up and notices his handiwork. "No wonder you have so many scars."

"I manage fine." Tommy groans in pain.

Cole shakes her head as she grabs fresh bandages. "I'll finish the rest. I know from experience that getting shot SUCKS."

"So do I." Tommy relents and allows her to bandage his wound.

"Least you're a better patient than Kyle. Boy hates pain but he's too proud to show it." She said as she completed the process.

"Is that your subtle way to get me to agree to bring him into the fold?" Tommy teased.

"You did say you'd consider it. Unless the pain from getting shot fogged your memory?" Cole teased right back.

"I will… consider it." He said as he put on a clean white shirt. "First, I need to deal with someone else wanting Holder dead."

"You said it was sniper that shot him?" Cole asked as Tommy walks over to a table where the List was placed.

"Yeah, a damn accurate one at that. Holder never stood a chance." He said as he turns to Holder's name. "It's not a surprise that a man as corrupt as James Holder has more than one enemy." He crosses the name off the List.

"I want to say this guy OR gal did you a favor by taking out Holder." Cole said as Tommy winces a bit. "Unless this hurt your vigilante pride?" She notices that his wince had become a grimace. "Tommy, are you-"

Tommy gets up from the chair only to stumble and catch himself. He starts to panic as he realized what was wrong as he maniacally tries to check the bullet.

Cole sees what he was doing and tries to help him. "Think those bullets were laced with something."

"Poison." Tommy said as he rushes towards his wooden box and struggles to open it. He gets the lock off as Cole watches cautiously. He looks through the box and finds what he was looking for: a small bag of herbs.

"Take it this is holistic medicine?" Cole asked.

"Water, now!" Her boss shouted.

Cole knew how serious this was and wasted no time. She grabs a water bottle from the table as he swallows the herbs. He takes a big swig of water to make the herbs go down faster. She watches in horror as Tommy lies on the floor.

Cole holds his hand as Tommy slips into unconsciousness.

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

 _Tommy awakens in a different cave from the one he and Robert were in for shelter. He seems groggy as he starts coming to. However, he also noticed that the primitive looking arrow was still sticking out from his shoulder. He soon realized this wasn't a dream. But a waking nightmare._

 _Soon, he heard a noise coming from the cave entrance where the man who shot him entered. Tommy tries to sit up but the pain in his shoulder was too intense. He looks up and got a better look at the man: he was in tattered green rags with a green hood on his head, he had a shaggy long beard and had a look of pensive intensity in his eyes._

" _Who are you?" The young man asked the man. The man removed his Hood but said nothing as he observes the younger man in front of him. "Why did you shoot me?"_

 _The man spoke to him in Mandarin. "To protect you." He grabs a bowl of liquid and offers it to the injured man. Along with the same herbs he has taken in the present. "Drink."_

 _Tommy didn't understand the man and wasn't sure what he planning to do with him. Seeing no other options, he took the herbs from him and put them in his mouth. Probably the first thing he had eaten in what seemed like days. He choked them back as the man gave him the liquid in the bowl which was in fact water._

 _Once Tommy had swallowed the water, the man reaches over and yanks out the arrow from the young man's shoulder._

 _Tommy cries out in agony. He had never felt pain like that in his life and he sure as hell wasn't ready for it._

Tommy snaps awake and he sits up. Cole looks back from the computer and sees Tommy was awake and alive. Cole was wearing a black pants suit with a white button up blouse and matching heels. She seems freshly showered.

"Thank God, you're not dead." Cole said whilst getting up from the chair and walks over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Tommy replied as she helps him up. "Thanks for staying. Kyle must be really worried about you right now."

Cole looks down, her cheeks turning pink. "Not as worried as you might imagine."

Tommy shuts his eyes, holding back his rage. "You brought him here, didn't you?"

"She did."

Tommy and Cole turn to see Kyle standing a few feet away. His hair was combed neatly and he wore the male version of the school uniform Thea wears. He had some trepidation at approaching Tommy.

Tommy looks back at Cole with frustration written on his face. "Not even a week. You couldn't keep my secret for a week?"

"In my defense, he was the one who figured you out, remember?" She reminds him. "Also, if I hadn't brought him here, my neighbors would've called the cops and in turn the cops would've notified Child Protective Services. They'd have taken him away from me until he turns eighteen when he's the state's problem."

Tommy rubs his scars on his hands. "You could pay them off. With enough money, CPS will happily look the other way."

Cole bites her bottom lip, remembering what he has told her.

"Do I want to –" Cole shakes her head which quiets Kyle.

"You could've lied to him." Tommy chastised her.

"And I still would have looked into. I am a little inquisitive." Kyle spoke up. Tommy turns and glares at him. "AND you are intimidating."

"He isn't wrong. Kid tends to go all Hardy Boy when he sees something odd or out of place. Got that from his mother's side of the family." She stated. "But he said he'll keep this all secret."

Tommy scoffs. "Like you did?"

Cole scowls at him. "Would you rather it be Detective Lance instead?" Tommy's eyes widen and a mischievous smirk came on her face.

"I promise not to tell anyone." Kyle interrupted and Tommy turns to look at him. "I don't have that many friends and I don't give a crap about impressing those Neanderthals at school. Your secret is safe with me, I give you my word."

Tommy stares at Kyle, noticing the sincerity in the boy's eyes. "Okay."

Kyle gulps, even the way Tommy said that made him nervous. He extends his hand for a shake. "We haven't been… formally introduced, Kyle Rayner. It's… nice to meet you, Mr Merlyn."

Tommy stares at Kyle to get a read on the boy, making Kyle even more nervous. He smiles and shakes his hand. "Good to meet you too, Kyle."

Cole clears her throat. "We have to go. I have to take him to school after I drop you off at the Manor. We can look into the poison bullet later."

Tommy notices that he may have overslept. "What time is it?"

Cole motions to the computer and the analog clock display read '7:10' in the morning. "You were pretty out of it."

"Damn it!" Tommy groans as Cole leads him and Kyle out of the lair.

Tommy comes waltzing into the Manor with Cole close behind him and Kyle right behind her. Only, the young man was in awe of the opulence of the Queen Manor. He looks at a painting on the only to accidentally bump into a table that almost knocks over a vase.

Cole grabs him by the shoulder. "Watch it, half this stuff is worth more than all the stuff we own combined."

"Got it." Kyle muttered nervously.

Tommy hides his amused grin as the trio make their way to the living room where they see Moira, Malcolm and Walter talking to a pair of uniformed officers with Thea slumped on the couch, looking bored. They also notice Oliver standing at the door frame watching this all go down.

Oliver turns to face his friend, the fierce redhead and the teenage boy he didn't recognize. "Where have you been?"

"Really long story." Tommy said, making it seem he had a hedonistic evening the night before. He points to the scene. "What happened? Thea okay?"

Oliver exhales sharply. "Cops brought her home, she and some of her friends broke into a store, tried on some dresses last night." Tommy clears his throat to hide his annoyance. "Lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas tree."

"Sounds like one of our younger escapades. Wondering if she took notes." Tommy remarked.

"She's been like this since Dad died. Then finding out she's Malcolm's daughter… it just made things worse." Oliver admitted.

"She calls your dad Robert. You know that?" Tommy asked and Oliver nods. "Damn it."

As the two men talk, Kyle looks past Oliver and stares at Thea, the boy was clearly smitten with the heiress. She looks up but Kyle quickly looks away without being noticed.

Oliver glances at the new face. "Who's this? You adding adoption to your list of good deeds?"

"Actually, this is my nephew." Cole spoke softly. "Oliver Queen, meet Kyle Rayner. Kyle, this is Oliver Queen."

"Duh, I know that." Kyle said which makes Tommy and Oliver chuckle. "Everybody knows who he is."

Oliver smiles at the boy. "It's good to meet you, Kyle." He checks out Kyle's attire. "You and my sister go to the same school?"

Kyle looks down sheepishly. "Uh yeah. Been there for some time now."

Tommy senses movement in the living room and walks past the others to step in as Walter thanked the officers for bringing Thea home. He looks at Thea who seemed to be averting his gaze. Or hungover from her fun time. Walter ushered the two officers out as Malcolm and Moira turn to face their daughter. Oliver soon follows behind Tommy as Moira speaks to Thea.

"Last time it public intoxication." Moira replied, sounding deeply disappointed. "This time breaking and entering. My, how we are moving up in the criminal world."

"You know, when you pay off the store owner, you should check out the merchandise." Thea goaded her mother. "They got some pretty killer outfits."

"Thea, this is serious. You're worse than your brother at this age." Malcolm scolded.

Thea runs her hands through her hair, giving a side eye to the two men in the room. "Which one?"

"Ouch, sis. Trying to actively hurt my feelings or is that the hangover talking?" Tommy said in playful tone which got everyone's focus.

"Please, don't encourage her." Malcolm said.

"Oh believe me, I'm not." Tommy said as he glances at Thea.

Moira turns to her daughter. "Thea, go get ready for school."

Thea seems less than enthused about the thought. "You know, I was thinking of taking a sick day."

Malcolm clinched his teeth. "That is absolutely out of the-"

"Malcolm, it's fine." Moira cut in as she looks at Thea. "Get some sleep."

Thea smirks triumphantly as she walks past Tommy and Oliver, both of which were not in the mood for her attitude. "You look like crap." She said to Tommy as she walks past him and heads towards the archway as Kyle straightens up his posture as she walks past him, Cole and Oliver. She stops and stares at him. "You look familiar, have we met?"

Kyle stammers as he comes up with a good response. "I'm Kyle Rayner. We go to school together."

"Oh, you new?" Thea asked.

"Uh, no. Been there for… almost two years." Kyle replied bashfully. "We're in five classes actually."

"Oh." Thea said, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, when it comes to school, I block it out."

"It's cool. It's a living." Kyle said which he regrets saying once the words left his lips.

Thea bites her bottom lip and walks upstairs. "See ya around, Rayner."

As Thea leaves, Kyle facepalms at his verbal faux pas. "I can't believe I said that."

"Least you said something instead of stammering. That's refreshing." Cole said as she pats Kyle on the shoulder. "Although, next time, work on your delivery."

Tommy looks back at his father and Moira. "So… you're letting her play hooky? Last time I checked, didn't exactly work on either Oliver or me as you both recall."

"I didn't get the deciding vote on that one." Malcolm said as he glares at Moira. "You let that girl do as she pleases."

"I understand your concerns but… when she gets like this, it's best to give her her space." Moira said whilst Walter returned to the room.

"She's testing you." Oliver said.

"Took the words out of my mouth, Ollie." Tommy said. "I know for a fact I did the same thing when I was her age."

"Yes, and I'm guessing that's where she picked that up from." Malcolm scolded his son.

"With all due respect, sir, she definitely got most of her bad habits from me." Oliver spoke up then he turns to his mom. "When I was her age, you and Dad let me get away with murder. Looking back, I could have used less space and more parenting."

"You've saying for the past five years, Oliver." Moira said.

"Maybe after that long, that should've stuck with you." Oliver said bitterly.

"Oliver, we shouldn't do their jobs for them. They want to let her run amuck, why should we question it?" Tommy stated.

"Maybe if I had parented a bit better, you wouldn't have become such a disrespectful smart-mouth." Malcolm jeered.

Tommy scoffs as he rubs the back of his hands. "Scars say otherwise." He replied softly.

Malcolm glares at his son. Tommy knew which buttons to push.

Cole and Kyle watch this go on as Kyle leans in next to Cole and whispers. "And I thought our family was dysfunctional."

Cole shushes him and gets the room's attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to take my nephew to school."

Moira regains composure and glances at Cole then at Kyle. "Aren't you going to introduce us to him if you're going to leave Tommy unguarded."

Cole pursed her lips to hide her aggravation. "This is my nephew, Kyle Rayner. Kyle, this is my client Moira Queen."

Malcolm raises an eyebrow at his last name which Tommy notices. He'll remember that for later.

Kyle walks over and extends his hand. "It's pleasure to meet you, Mrs Queen."

Moira takes the hand and accepts the gesture. She notices his uniform. "Oh, you and my daughter go to the same school."

"Uh, yeah. I mean, we do. And if she's not feeling well, I'd happy to bring over the assignments she missed. We have five classes together, I wouldn't mind." Kyle offered.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Kyle." Moira said in a mildly motherly demeanor.

"That would be greatly appreciated, Mr Rayner." Malcolm said as he glances at Cole. "That's a pretty expensive school. How can you afford to pay his tuition?"

Cole scoffs. "He got some of my sister's life insurance money. Plus, I have a TON of hazard pay from my years of service. I'll manage fine until he has to go to college which is where the rest of the insurance money is going to. Nice little nest egg for him."

"You seem to have it figured out, Ms Cash." Malcolm remarked which made Cole uncomfortable.

Tommy clears his throat. "Kyle, this is my father Malcolm. He also happens to be Thea's dad as well."

Kyle nods and straightens his posture. "Good to meet you, sir."

Malcolm grins at his agitation. "Relax, son. I don't bite."

"Unless you piss him off." Tommy said under his breath which catches Malcolm's attention.

"Sorry to cut this short but I really need to get Kyle to school." Cole replied.

"Yeah, it's my fault. I kept her out half the night due to my bedroom antics. I called it a night around one and crashed at her place." Tommy explained.

"Yeah, we-we have a really comfy couch." Kyle cut in, surprising Tommy. "Guy kinda snores though."

"It comes and goes from what I remember." Oliver teased.

"I don't snore." Tommy barked.

"If you say so." Oliver retorts whilst Kyle snickers.

"And that's my cue to take Kyle out of here before Bossman gets all huffy." Cole said as she grabs Kyle by the arm.

"We kept your bike in the garage unless you wish to take the car again." Moira offered.

Cole shakes her head. "I kept the car for the entire evening, I'll take him on my bike."

"Is that safe?" Malcolm asked.

"Don't worry, done it like a million times." Cole said as she pulls Kyle out of the room. She looks at Tommy. "I'll be back in half an hour, boss."

Tommy grins. "Take your time. Not going anywhere alone."

"It was nice meeting you all." Kyle called as he is escorted out.

"So, does this mean you'll be staying in, son?" Malcolm asked with curiosity.

"Actually, I have plans. I am considering taking Oliver to where I am building the clinic." Tommy stated bluntly, not caring about his father's icy glare. "It's been a few days, thought you would be over it."

Malcolm exhales then nods. "You're right. I may not like your decision but it is YOUR decision. Can't change it even if I wanted to, and I really want to."

Tommy nods. "Good." He takes a breath. "Now if you'll excuse, I need a shower and a change of clothes."

As Tommy walks out of the room and upstairs, Malcolm looks at Oliver with a smirk. "Remember what we discussed, make the attempt."

Oliver sighs and nods. He hated doing this.

At the hotel where James Holder was murdered, Lance and Hilton were investigating the crime scene as the coroners wheeled off the body. "It doesn't make sense." Quentin stated.

"Holder fits the profile. Wealthy dirtbag." Hilton stated. "Red meat for the Hood. And we recovered at least one arrow."

"Yeah, only this time the cause of death was a double tap through the heart and our perp doesn't use firearms." Quentin replied.

"Maybe he's finally figured out there's easier ways to kill people than with a bow and arrow." Hilton answered. "I guess like you said, the guy's a whack job."

Quentin stares at his partner, he wasn't sure that was entirely true.

Tommy was back in the lair an hour later as Cole walks into the room. "Stash the car safely?" he asked as he takes a vial of chemicals and dabs them on the bloody gauze from the tray.

"Yes, _MOM_." Cole teased as Tommy fails to hide a smile. "Acting like this is the first time I've done this. Except had a little trouble finding the magic secret entrance. I literally fell into it." She observes what he was doing. "Running a test on what the bullet was laced with?"

"Yeah, it was some kind of poison but which one is the big mystery." Tommy answered as he shines a black light over the gauze which starts to glow.

Cole looks at the gauze and sees surprised. "Thing is glowing like a night light. That… magic?"

"More like fun with chemistry." Tommy stated as he stares at the gauze. "Somebody had started running a scan while I was out. Betting that was you."

Cole shrugs. "Yeah, I had help though. I may know how to kick ass but technology is a bit of a hurdle. Kyle gave me the assist." Tommy turns to Cole with concern. "And don't worry, we wore gloves. We didn't want to waste your magic herbs. Where did you get those anyway?"

Tommy sighs. "An old friend." He looks at the monitor and sees what the scan told him. "Got a match."

Cole glances at the screen very intrigued. "What is it?"

"It's Curare." Tommy said which made Cole's eyes go wide. "It's a pretty rare and very deadly poison. Must be this guy's particular MO." He stares to run through criminal databases for a match as Cole starts pacing. "Should be able to find a match."

Cole takes a deep breath and focuses as Tommy continues typing. "You absolutely sure it was Curare?"

Tommy stops typing and turns to face her. "I am. Why?"

Coke exhales sharply. "You can stop looking, I know exactly who this is."

Tommy stares back at her. "Don't keep me in suspense, who is it?"

Cole motions to the computer. "Look up the name Floyd Lawton. You'll get your answer."

Tommy does so and he quickly pulls up a criminal file on a man named Floyd Lawton. He sees the last picture that was ever taken of Lawton as he starts glancing at the file. "Guy's killed all over. Chicago, Markovia, Corto Maltese. Interpol even has a codename for him."

"Deadshot." Cole finished.

Tommy turns to look at her. "You know him?"

Cole swallows the lump in her throat. She pulls out a necklace chain from around her neck and shows Tommy the object that the necklace was holding: a gold wedding band. "He's the son of a bitch murdered my husband."

Tommy was at a loss for words. "I-I am so sorry."

"It's- I tend to keep things buried for the sake of my own sanity." Cole said as she tucks her necklace back in her blouse.

Tommy breathes out. "I was going to give James Holder a chance write his wrongs but-"

"We nail Lawton to the wall." Cole said venomously. "This guy has no morality, no honor…"

"No code." Tommy replied and Cole nods in agreement. "He sure as hell isn't killing for justice, which makes him as dangerous as anyone on my list."

"In fact, puts him right at the top."

Inside of a trashy looking motel, a man sat in a chair giving himself a tattoo on his forearm. He finishes and the tattoo was of a name. That name reading 'James Holder'.

The man stands up and faces a mirror to reveal a horse full of tattoos. Some of them with the names of his former targets. His kills.

Hours later, Tommy leads Oliver into the main lobby of the abandoned clinic with Cole and John Diggle close behind their clients. Tommy seems almost excited to show Oliver the building while Oliver tries to hide his unease. "What do you think? Did I do a good job cleaning this place up or what?" Tommy boasted.

"You cleaned? You probably don't even know how to use a dust pan." Oliver teased.

"Five years on an island makes me realize manual labor isn't the end of the world." Tommy said. "I have made some phone calls, talked to a few staff members who worked here. They say they're more than eager to get this place up and running again."

"Really? Thought your dad might have scared them off." Oliver asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"When I told them I wanted to do this for my mom, they were willing to give this a chance." Tommy replied.

"Look, I'm sorry if I sound a bit negative towards this but… are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver asked his friend as he turns to face him. "It's not like you really have any experience in running… Well, running anything."

Tommy glares at him as he realizes "My dad got to you, didn't he?"

Oliver hangs his head and sighs. "I'm sorry." He looks up at him. "Tommy, he's just worried. He wants to make sure that you aren't making a big mistake by doing this."

"More like he wants to keep me under his control." Tommy said with an embittered laugh. "I made it very clear that I am not a child and he doesn't get the right to order me around anymore."

"What happens if he cuts you off? You certainly can't do this without your trust fund." Oliver points out.

Tommy lets out a groan. "Look, I know what I'm doing, trust me." He stares at Oliver stone-faced. "You owe me that much."

Cole and Diggle notice the tension between the two and both know for a fact this meant a lot more than it should.

Oliver turns to face Diggle. "Can you help me out here?"

Diggle shakes his head. "No can do, sir. It's not my place to get into squabbles with your friend."

Oliver then turns to Cole, his last resort. "Fine, how about you? You seem to have developed a report with him, bet you can-"

"Tempting but no. You should know better than I do that Merlyn is stubborn and getting him to change his mind is like rolling a boulder uphill. Eventually, it goes back down and flattens you." Cole replied.

"I get that you're worried as much as my dad is. For… different reasons." Tommy stated. "I haven't exactly proven to you that I am your friend but how about this, the two of us we go out and have some fun. Like the good old days. Sure you could use some fun with your busy schedule."

Oliver rubs his forehead. "Fine, if it'll get you to open up with me, I'll go. Where do you have in mind?"

Tommy smirks. "There's a new club opening downtown. It's called Poison."

"Wait, Poison?" Oliver sounded dumbfounded. "Max Fuller owns that club."

"And?" Tommy remarked.

"AND I slept with his fiancée." Oliver admitted, jogging his friend's memory.

Diggle remains stoic while Cole did her best to stifle her laugh.

"Oh, right. I mean, come on, it was before the wedding." Tommy teased.

"It was at the rehearsal dinner." Oliver reminds Tommy.

Cole couldn't contain it anymore and started laughing hysterically. This caught the focus of the three men as she kept laughing for a good half a minute. Diggle and Tommy seem a bit amused at this burst of laughter at Oliver's expense.

"Are you done?" Oliver asked, his glare fixed upon the redhead.

Cole starts to catch her breath as she holds up her finger to indicate she was almost done until she gets back her composure. "I'm good."

"I understand your concerns but the rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding." Tommy joked. "Besides, I'm sure the two of you managed to patch things up when I was gone. How bad can it be?"

"Famous last words, boss." Cole teased as Oliver's phone rings.

"Look, I will keep that in mind." Oliver said as he checks his phone. "I gotta go. Mom needs me at the office. See ya tomorrow."

Oliver walks out as Diggle begins to follow him but looks back at Cole. "Make sure you don't get him into trouble."

Cole smiles. "I make no promises."

The usually reserved Diggle cracks a small smile but he regains his composure and leaves with Oliver.

Once the two see Oliver and Diggle were gone. Tommy drops his act. "Did a little homework on Lawton."

Cole sighs and nods. "And what'd you find out?"

"Not much to build on. Gonna need someone to fill in the blanks." Tommy said softly.

Cole turns her head sideways. "And by that, you mean you want my personal experience with Lawton, don't you?"

Tommy exhales a breath. "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important."

"I know and I will give you what you need… if you answer me one question." She replied.

Tommy nods. "Go ahead."

"Why are you so hell bent on building this clinic?" Cole asked and before he could answer, she says "And don't just say it's because you want to honor your mother's wishes. It's commendable but you are definitely one for ulterior motives."

Tommy smirks. "And that's why I like you." Cole continues to stare at him until he answers her. "The clinic is going to conceal my base underneath it and provide an alibi for where I am spending my nights."

Cole nods. "Not a bad idea. Can't keep saying you're entertaining ladies of the evening. Eventually daddy dearest is gonna starting asking for receipts."

"Frankly I wouldn't put it past him." Tommy said which makes Cole chuckle. "Think we should go to work."

"After you." She stated as they both head towards the lair.

At the Queen Manor, Thea was waking from her hangover when there was a knock at her door. "Raisa, I'm not hungry. Just leave it by the door." The knocking becomes a bit frenetic which causes her to walk to the door to open it. "I said I'm-"

Thea is surprising to find Kyle Rayner standing near the door frame. He wasn't in his school uniform. "Hi." He said. She sees he was carrying a gym bag and was wearing gym clothes which consisted of a white T-shirt with a green sweatshirt over it and black pants.

"Oh, hey…"

"Kyle."

"Right, Kyle." Thea responded.

"Your housekeeper let me in. I told her I was a friend from school." Kyle told her. "I wasn't technically lying so…"

"What are you doing here, stalking me?" Thea inquired.

Kyle laughs sounding embarrassed. "Nope. I got off school and I wanted to drop off your homework assignments." He pulls out a folder full of paperwork and gives them to her.

"Gee thanks." Thea said, seemingly not too enthusiastic at the thought of doing her homework. Not until she looks at the pages, seeing they were all filled out. "Wait, you did my homework?"

"Well, I figured you were busy and not in the right head space so I did it for you. I mean, I had some time in study hall. I hope I wasn't out of line." Kyle told her.

Thea seems taken aback by the gesture and smiles. "No. No. That's really nice of you but won't they notice your handwriting over mine?"

"I wrote it in pencil… and gave you enough space to rewrite the answers in your handwriting. That way no one is the wiser." Kyle advised her.

Thea raises an eyebrow. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

Kyle shrugs. "I'm a nerd. I pay attention in class and I use it to get paid."

"Like people give you money to do their homework?" Thea asked.

"Pretty much." Kyle said. "Don't worry, this is free of charge. I only do this when I'm strapped for cash. I'm sorta saving for my own transportation."

"Those are some serious entrepreneurship skills you have, Rayner." Thea said, seeming almost impressed by what he did. "Thanks again."

"No problem." Kyle said as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "Just don't tell my aunt. She'd freak if she knew I was doing this."

"Your secret is safe with me." Thea said sweetly.

"I gotta go. I have to head to the gym." Kyle said as he leaves. "See ya later."

Before Thea could respond back, Kyle shuts the door. She opens the door and sees he is halfway down the stairs. Kyle was gone.

"That guy is strange." Thea muttered. "Cute, but strange."

•••

At the lair, Tommy sits in the lotus position and was in a trance like state as Cole watches cautiously. She was looking through Lawton's file intently to see if she missed anything important. Mostly she did this to remind herself that Deadshot was back in her life in a sense. She stares at the names on his list of victims. One she obviously knew was her husband's while see recognized a different name. Andy Diggle.

Cole turns the chair to face her boss who was still mediating. "How can you sit still like that for so long?"

"I've had practice." Tommy answered, not opening his eyes.

"Really? Because for a while, I thought you were napping." Cole teased. "With your night life, the micro naps make sense."

Tommy opens his eyes and turns to face her. "Wouldn't hurt for you to learn some meditation techniques."

"Me? Nah, I'm kinda hyperactive. Might throw off your groove." Cole retorts.

Tommy sighs as he gets up from the floor. "Do have to do more research. Find out about who hired Lawton. He obviously doesn't kill people for free."

"Obviously." Cole said, mid yawn.

Tommy smiles and pats her on the shoulder. "Go home. Get some rest. I'll figure something out in the morning."

"You sure? Mrs Queen and your dad would burst a blood vessel if she found out that I left you unattended." Cole said.

"I'll just say I let you go home early." Tommy tells her. "Kyle needs to have you home before he gets there for once."

Cole groans as she goes to leave. "Fine. But don't go out tonight. Something happens to you, and I will never hear the end of it."

Tommy nods. "I give you my word. I'll stay in."

Cole whips around and points at him. "You better."

With that, Cole had left and Tommy continues his research. He stares at the monitor until he pulls out his phone. He dials a few buttons then he holds the phone to his ear. He waits until he gets an answer. "Uh, hi. I'm looking for-" He smiles. "You knew I'd be calling, didn't you? I should have gathered that." He hears what the person on the other end says and responds with. "I will meet you whenever possible. Thank you."

Tommy hangs up and sets the phone down. He calmly continues his work.

That evening, Kyle was heading into his apartment. He had a gym bag draped over his shoulder and was in his gym clothes which was dark green hooded sweatshirt and black pants. He was obviously hiding his school uniform inside the bag. Last thing he needed was for anyone in this part of town to know he went to a rich kid school.

Kyle then hears the sound of his phone vibrating in pocket. He pulls out his phone and answers. "Hey, Ry. How was work?" He listen to the voice on the other end. "Really? Can't imagine how that is." He continues listening until he answers. "Shame we can't hang out as much. You're the best tutor ever. Also, it's fun being your wingman."

As he rounds the corner, Kyle sees a tough looking seventeen year old girl with sort jet black hair sitting on the front steps leading in. "I gotta go. Talk to you later? Awesome. Later."

The young woman wore mostly black but especially her black leather jacket. She sees Kyle and manages a grin. "Sup, Van Gogh."

Kyle smiles at the girl, he obviously knew her. "Need a place to crash, Sin?"

"The foster 'rents are getting on my nerves. I need a place to lay low till the heat dies down." The girl, Sin, said as she gets up from the steps.

"Sure, I guess. Cole won't mind. Think she's home, might have brought some take out or actually used the kitchen." Kyle thinks then says. "Smell no smoke so it might be take out."

Sin nods as she looks at the bag. "Went to the gym, eh?"

Kyle shrugs. "Hit the bag for a while. Mr Grant says I'm getting better."

"Well, don't go all Rocky on me. Chicks dig the whole artsy thing you got going." Sin said as she follows him inside.

"Depends who you ask." Kyle said softly.

Sin smacks him in the shoulder. "Hey, you quit being mopey. Just ask that prep school hottie out already."

"Wish it was so simple." Kyle said. "She's like… beyond unattainable."

"Then go after a smaller fish. Stop making yourself miserable, okay?" Sin replied.

"Thanks for being so understanding." Kyle said sarcastically.

"Just trying to be what passes as a friend." Sin retorts.

Kyle couldn't help smiling when they hear a police siren. They both look back at the street to see a squad car pass by. Sin hides behind Kyle as the car passes. He knew what was going on and remains in front of her until the car is out of sight. He didn't need to bring it up. "Let's get inside."

Sin nods and the two teenagers head inside.

In the apartment, Cole was lying on the couch however she wasn't sleeping. She stares at the ceiling as she tries to comprehend what see had discovered today. Floyd Lawton was in Starling City. Deadshot, the bastard who killed…

She hears a few small objects rattle on the coffee table which gets her to sit up. She closes her eyes, trying to calm herself down. The Rush was hitting her hard.

Cole breathes in and out until she calms down and centered herself when the front door opens and Kyle walks in with Sin. "Hey, you're home… and you brought a guest."

"How ya been, Cash Money?" Sin awkwardly replied.

Cole rolls her eyes and smiles. "Nice to see you too, Sin City."

"Hope you don't mind but Sin needs a place to lay low for a bit." Kyle said as he puts his gym bag in the closet in the living room.

Cole stares at Sin and asks. "Cops or the Rent-A-Parents?"

Sin sighs. "Rent-A-Parents."

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay for a long as you need to." Cole said warmly. "There are leftovers in the fridge. Help yourself to whatever."

As Sin walks over to the refrigerator, Kyle glances at her. "You normally pick up something. Everything okay?"

"I'm fine." Cole answered quickly. "Let's just leave it, okay?"

Kyle notices how uncharacteristically unnerved his aunt was and decides to drop it. "Sure. Okay."

Cole sighs then puts on a smile. "I'm gonna shower, kind of a long day." She starts walking towards her bedroom then stops and turns to face the two teenagers. "No funny business, you two."

Sin scoffs. "If Rayner did want to, he'd be barking up the wrong tree."

Kyle laughs at this then he turns to see Cole walk off. Her footsteps seeming heavy and filled with pensive thought.

Meanwhile, Tommy was in his bedroom on a laptop computer. He was looking through Deadshot's file and sees the list of his victims. One of them jumped out at him, Alexander Fairchild. He then goes to a file on Fairchild and sees it was extremely redacted with only certain words visible. One name that was visible was Colette Cash who was listed as his wife. He knew the only way he was going to get answers was to ask Cole. He sure as hell KNEW that wasn't going to be easy.

Another name Tommy was that of Andrew Diggle. He was almost dumbstruck. Not only had Lawton killed Cole's husband, but also someone related to Oliver's bodyguard. This could prove problematic if things get dicey.

The following morning at CNRI, Laurel was sitting at her desk, staring at a computer screen. She was reading an article with the headline 'Tommy Merlyn To Reopen Mother's Clinic in the Glades'. She didn't know why she found herself so interested in what Tommy was doing. He was a good friend but she still felt drawn to him. But she was a married woman and he was her husband's best friend. She felt quite conflicted.

Suddenly, Joanna walks over to Laurel which startles her. "Hey, do you have the depos on the Jergens case?"

Laurel quickly closes the window and goes to find the paperwork. "Yeah, they're around here somewhere." She turns and sees her friend giving her a concerned expression. "I was JUST surfing the net."

"Really?" Joanna asked doubtfully.

"Joanna, I've forgiven him. It was time for me to give him another chance." Laurel explained. "He's Oliver's best friend, I couldn't spend my entire life hating him."

"Yeah, that's your dad's job." Joanna teased.

"That and trying to bust the Hood." Laurel retorts, turning back to see Joanna still looking worried. "And you don't believe me."

"I would have if I wouldn't have just caught you trolling for articles on him." Joanna replied.

"I wasn't trolling." Laurel answered. "I can't forget what happened to Sara, I shouldn't. But hating Tommy isn't going bring her back."

"I know and I like Tommy too. But this is driving you crazy." Joanna replied. "You're stuck in the past. It is time to move on. It is past time."

"I am trying but… whenever I look into his deep sad blue eyes, I see my sister's face." Laurel said. "I have to convince myself he needs to be forgiven BEFORE I can actually forgive him."

"You just need something to distract you from this. How about this, we go out and have fun." Joanna suggested.

"I don't know, Oliver-"

"Will be fine with it. He gets to go out whenever he wants, why shouldn't you?" Joanna told her.

Laurel smiles. "Fine, if it'll get you off my back. I will go."

"Thank you." Joanna said to Eric friend. She sees a file on Laurel's desk. 'There, Jergens depos." With that, she walks off.

Laurel let's out an exasperated sigh. Oliver was going to hate this.

Back at the Queen Manor, Thea was getting ready for school. She was confident that her day was going to go well. Especially with her homework finished. Thanks to Kyle Rayner.

Moira walks into the room and announced. "I want you to come home right after school."

"Oh, can't. Margot and I are gonna go to the mall." Thea told her mother.

"What, more shopping?" Moira chided and Thea grins deviously. "Tell Margot you'll have to cancel. You're grounded for two weeks."

Thea was taken by surprise by the news. "Grounded? I've never been grounded."

"Well, you've never committed larceny before." Moira replied.

Thea walks over to her mother, arms crossed. "Since when do you care?"

"I've always cared. I'm your mother." Moira stated incensed

"Look, we've had a good thing going on the last five years." Thea stated. "I get in trouble, dad and Oliver try to discipline me and you and Walter bail me out. Why mess with that now?"

"No, we are paying off store owners to keep your record clean, so clearly it hasn't been working." Moira said bluntly.

"And you're gonna teach me?" Thea said seeming offended. "This is because of Tommy, isn't it? He joined the 'discipline Thea' bandwagon and now his judgmental hypocrisy is making you side with everyone but me?"

"No, I don't need Tommy, Oliver or anyone to teach me how to parent you." Moira insisted. "You'll be home by 4:00."

"Or what?" Thea retorts defiantly. "You're gonna call the cops on me?" She grabs her purse and heads out of her room. "Tell them I say hi."

Moira stands in the room looking defeated. She was at a loss.

In an alley way near the hotel Holder was murdered, Tommy and Cole were walking around a corner. Only, Cole wasn't in her typical work clothes but in red top, dark jeans and a short black leather jacket.

"Thanks for dressing up." Tommy said teasingly.

"As I said, I am very good at covert ops. Wouldn't be able to walk down these streets dressed in a pantsuit." Cole said as a homeless man pushing a shopping cart passes them. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"Lawton took a lot more than two shots last night. He wanted to take me out only he completely missed." Tommy said.

"Deadshot MISS?" Cole scoffs. "I find that hard to believe."

Tommy looks up the side of the wall and remembers how the event took place. "Think I have an idea."

"So what's the-"

Before she could say anything, Tommy starts scaling up the wall using pipes and metal railings to get up on the wall.

"A little warning would be nice." Cole called up.

"Just keep an eye out." Tommy ordered as he focuses on staying on the wall.

Cole sighs then mock salutes her boss. She watches as Tommy effortlessly scales the wall and gracefully gets from one part of the wall to another. Watching his skill was really impressive to her.

Tommy goes along a window and sees a bullet holes on the wall. He pulls out a pair of needle nose pillars as he sees one of Lawton's bullets attached to the wall. He pulls out the bullet and examines it closely.

"All right, you aren't a Flying Grayson. Could you get down from there, please?" Cole called out. "You're making me nervous."

Tommy carefully climbs down and lands close to her. "I may have found something."

Cole takes look at the bullet. "Sure looks like one of Lawton's."

"We'll take it back to the lair and examine it." Tommy said as Cole clears her throat which causes him to turn his head. Noticing her crossness. "Just to be sure."

Cole purses her lips and simply walks off.

Tommy wasn't sure if he had offended her or if pursuing Deadshot was having an effect on her.

At the police station, Detective Lance was sitting at his desk. He examines the crime scene photos as Hilton walks over to him with a file. "Got ballistics back on the Holder murder." The statement has Quentin's attention. "They pulled two 7.62 millimeter bullets out of him. According to the stippling and size of the entry wound they estimate the shots were fired from approximately a hundred yards away."

Quentin chuckles, his gut instinct was telling him all he needed to. "A hundred yards? So the Hood shoots him from another building, goes over to is place, he takes out his security and fires off a few arrows?"

"And according to his tox screen, his blood contained high concentrations of Strychnos toxifera." Hilton read off the report as Quentin stares at him confused. "Curare. It's a kind of poison."

Quentin nods in understanding. "So now we switch from arrows to sniper bullets and poison. I'm not buying it." He said as he rose from his chair.

"We still found arrows on the scene." Hilton stated. "Solid evidence the Hood was there." He sees Quentin was leaving. "Where you going?"

"I'm gonna get my own evidence." Quentin replied and with that, he exits the room.

Back at the lair, Tommy was examining the bullet under a microscope with Cole standing over him. She watches as he looks through the lens which makes him a bit anxious. "I would appreciate you not hovering over me." He said in an authoritative manner.

Cole takes a step back. "You don't need to do this. I know exactly what Lawton's ammo looks like."

"I am not doubting that. However, knowing who hired him might give us more of a chance in finding him." Tommy informed her. He turns to her with a look of concern. "I understand your personal agenda with this guy but don't let your emotions cloud you. You're smarter than that."

Cole couldn't hide her grin. "That was almost a compliment. I'll take that."

Tommy shakes his head then goes back to the bullet. "Last night when I was doing my research, I saw a name on Lawton's kill list. Andrew Diggle." Cole becomes uncomfortable at hearing this. "He wouldn't by any chance be related to John, would he?"

Cole exhales sharply. "He was John's brother. Lawton killed him a few years ago. Dig still has trouble getting over it… frankly I don't blame him."

Tommy stares at her. "I need to know if John is gonna be a problem. Is he-"

"Going to get in the way of our investigation?" Cole finished his sentence. "If we do a best to keep him out of the loop, he probably won't."

Tommy nods then went back to work. "7.62 millimeter rounds. That kind of ammunition is hard to come by."

"You aren't wrong. Usually that kind of stuff is handed out by-"

"The Bratva, the Russian Mob." Tommy finished.

"So, you wouldn't by any chance have any ties to them, would you?" Cole asked, curious and worried at the same time.

"I have a friend on the inside who owes me a debt but I have no official affiliations." Tommy informed her but he is quick to remember something. "But I do know someone who would be willing to help me immediately."

Cole stares at him. She knew she wasn't going to like where this was heading.

Back at the Holder crime scene, Quentin does his own examination of the area. He looks into he pool to see if anything pops out at him. He looks up and sees a building that seemed to be the right distance for a sniper to set up shop.

Regardless of how he felt about the Hood, Quentin knew he couldn't have killed James Holder.

Thea and her group of friends were laughing and chatting on campus. She was in the middle of telling them about what Moira told her that morning. "Can you believe her?" Thea asked them.

"She's such a hypocrite." One of her friends.

"I know, right!" Thea exclaimed.

From a distance underneath a tree, Kyle was drawing on a sketch pad. He was drawing a detailed picture of a bird on tree branch. He lazily turns and sees Thea. He plays it cool as he listens from where he was seated.

"You know, if you wanna cancel, I won't be mad." Margot, one of her friends, stated.

Thea snorts. "Uh… no. I am not letting my mom wanting to be a parent to ruin my fun."

"Well, how about we go to the club? Heard Max Fuller is opening his club." Margot stated.

"Poison, right?" Thea asked and Margot nods. "Sounds like a blast."

Kyle bites his lip and stays silent. Keeping his distance, keeping himself safe.

Tommy and Cole walk down the sidewalk of an old business district which was busy with people going about their day. Tommy goes unnoticed by wearing a baseball cap and Cole was wearing a black beanie to match her leather jacket. She was used to trying to blend in so this wasn't new to her.

"Where exactly are we going, boss?" Cole asked. "Not that I don't mind the nice stroll but this place isn't exactly the place a 'stand-up citizen' like you should be caught alone."

"Well, for starters, you used that phrase ironically." Tommy said softly. "Secondly, I would welcome anyone to try and, lastly-" He motions to a shop on the street corner. "She seems comfortable here."

Cole looks forward and sees the sign on the shop read 'Avalon Spices & Herbal Remedies' with a neon sign flashing 'Tarot Card Readings'. "A psychic shop? Seriously?"

Tommy gives her a sideways glance. " _Now_ you don't believe?"

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to this 'magic being real' thing." Cole said as she and Tommy walk towards the shop. "Sure your friend won't mind us coming unannounced?"

Tommy scoffs. "Oh, trust me, she probably already knows we're coming."

The pair walk inside the shop as a woman behind the counter was finishing attending to a customer. She handed the customer back their change as Tommy turns away to go unnoticed by the customer who walks away from the counter and out the door.

The shop owner was a woman with long jet black hair, pale skin and dramatic makeup. She was in clothing that would be stereotypically worn by a palm reader or psychic. She was dressed to impress.

"Thank for your patronage and have a blessed day." The shop owner announced to the retreating customer.

Cole looks at the shop owner who seemed to be staring at her. "Ms Cash, if you would be so kind as to lock the door for me. I believe your boss would like some privacy." Her voice sounded as if she was from an eastern European country.

Tommy smiles as Cole stands there, mouth agape. "How did you-"

The shop owner smiles. "You would be amazed at what I know, my dear."

Cole swallows hard then sighs. "Suppose you would like me to turn your 'We're Open' sign over, right?"

"If you would be so kind." The shop owner replied calmly. Cole does as she was instructed as Tommy removes his baseball cap and he walks close to the shop owner. The shop owner smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "It is wonderful to see you again, Thomas."

"Likewise, Nimue." Tommy said but she gave an annoyed look which makes him blush. "I mean, Madame. I do apologize."

"It's quite all right, Thomas. I haven't been called that in centuries, not used to hearing it." The shop owner replied.

Cole quickly turns her head, so quickly that she almost gets whiplash. "Wait, centuries?"

The shop owner chuckles at this. "You aren't a believer, are you?"

Cole walks towards them. "More along the lines of… skeptical, Miss…"

"Sorry, forgot to make the formal introductions. Cole, this is Madame Xanadu." Tommy said then he turns to the shop owner. "And you obviously know her name, I'm assuming?"

Madame Xanadu smiles and bows to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Colette."

Cole removes the beanie from her head and manages an awkward curtsy. "I'm not sure if I'm doing this right but-"

Madame Xanadu chuckles at the gesture. "That's very sweet of you but it isn't necessary, my dear."

Cole turns bright pink and takes a step back. "Fair enough."

Xanadu turns to face Tommy. "I take it you are not here to simply pay me a visit."

Tommy rubs the back of his neck. "I think it would be redundant to think otherwise, wouldn't it?"

Xanadu chuckles softly and gestures for the two to follow her. "Right this way, if you please."

Tommy does as instructed with Cole following him with a bit of trepidation. The pair follow Madame Xanadu behind a silken red curtain and enter her parlor room which had a moderately sized round table in the center of the room with a deck of tarot cards next to a crystal ball. The room was dimly lit by candlelight and no sunlight could be seen inside.

"Not gonna lie, this is EXACTLY how I pictured the parlor of a psychic to look like." Cole said.

"Well, I do enjoy making my clients comfortable. I enjoy creating an appropriate atmosphere." Xanadu replied.

"Meaning you make more money." Cole surmised.

Xanadu chuckles. "You don't have much tact, do you?"

Cole grins as she passes a shelf full of supernatural trinkets. "Tact is simply a polite form of lying. I don't mind doing but-"

"I can see why you are fond of her." The psychic said to Tommy.

Cole looks back at Tommy who was blushing from embarrassment. "I see it more as a platonic mutual respect, Madame."

"I know, I just like giving him a hard time." Xanadu said with a smirk.

"As much as I enjoy the jokes at my expense, I came here to ask for your help." Tommy told the psychic. "A man was murdered-"

"James Holder?" Xanadu stated which made Tommy and Cole perk up. "He used to order scented oils from my shop. Didn't like him, his aura exuded negativity."

"But you still took his money?" Cole asked.

Xanadu smirks. "This country runs on capitalism and even blood money keeps the lights on. Besides, I have friends in high and low places, used to… figuratively getting in bed with less than reputable individuals."

"Like the Bratva?" Tommy retorts.

"Which is why you are here, am I correct?"

Tommy looks at Cole who seems unnerved then says. "Um, I both like and am scared of this lady."

Tommy gets to the point. "Holder was killed by a sniper who used ammunition that can only be gotten from them. Thought maybe you could ask around and see who hired him and why."

Xanadu smiles. "I can… grease a few wheels. Let's just say that Alexi and I have a… mutual respect. He'd be more than happy to give me some details."

Tommy nods. "I am grateful for your help, Madame. Thank you."

"Well, we Sentinels have to stick together, do we not?" Xanadu said with a knowing expression. She turns to Cole. "Don't worry, my dear. That won't be something to concern yourself over just yet."

Cole swallows the lump in her throat. "I appreciate the heads up when it does become my concern."

Xanadu smiles and looks at Tommy. "This one's a keeper, Thomas."

Tommy looks back at Cole. "I believe we have taken enough of your time. Thanks again for your help, Madame."

Xanadu beams. "Do come back when it isn't business, won't you. I got some Mandrake root in, that stuff stings when mixed with aerosol and oxygen."

"I'll be sure to stock up when I'm low. Thank you." Tommy said as he and Cole go to leave.

"Ms Cash." The pair look over and see Xanadu had grabbed a few of the Tarot cards and held them face down. "If it isn't too much of an imposition, I would like to give you a simple fortune. Free of charge."

Cole winced as she glances at Tommy. He gives her a reassuring look and she steps forward. "I am a bit curious so…" She pulls a card from the fortune-teller's hand. She turns it over and sees it was The Hanged Man. "Oh, that's… Am I supposed to be concerned about this? I mean if it was Death or the Devil, maybe…"

Xanadu chuckles. "The cards aren't always literal and I am impressed by your limited knowledge of the Tarot."

"So, what does it mean?" Cole asked as Tommy waited for an answer.

"The Hanged Man represents Limbo to some extent. You have been in a state of stillness for some time, haven't you?" Xanadu asked which made Cole a bit anxious. "No confirmation needed there. Your life was a bit in flux… until you met him." She stares at Tommy then glances at Cole. "It also tells me you need to weigh your options before you make any drastic changes. Not with Thomas, of course. That comes later." Cole nods quickly. "Be prepared for anything, that's all I can say."

Cole takes a deep breath. "Okay… Thanks for the fortune, Madame."

"You are quite welcome, Collette." Xanadu said with a bit of bow. "You two have fun. Try not to break too many arms."

"Wait, how does she-"

"And we are leaving. Thanks again." Tommy said as he leads Cole out.

Xanadu chuckles. A knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Well, that didn't give me the case of the Wiggins."

Tommy and Cole walk down the street with their disguises back on. He notices her nervousness. "She has that tendency. Don't worry, she is harmless… until she thinks you aren't."

Cole looks at her boss. "What was that thing she said? About Sentinels? What did she-"

"That is a long, LONG story… which I will be happy to share later." Tommy told his bodyguard. "We need to focus on finding Deadshot. If he is hired to kill Holder, I have a feeling-"

"He wasn't his only target." Cole finished. "If I know Lawton, Holder wasn't his only score."

Inside of Lawton's motel room, he was at it again with the tattoo needle, only he was tattooing himself in his abdomen as a news report aired on the television in the room. "Carl Rasmussen was found shot to death earlier this evening. The police will not comment if there's a connection between Mr Rasmussen's death and the murder of James Holder a few nights ago. Mr Rasmussen leaves behind a wife and three children…"

Lawton finishes up his tattoo as the new name was added to his kill list: Carl Rasmussen.

At the Queen Manor, Walter and Moira were in the living room being questioned by Lance and Hilton. Walter seems shaken up by something. "It's a great loss. Carl was a Titan."

"A Titan who was looking to buy out a company called Unidac Industries?" Hilton asked, reading from notes he had.

Oliver stood against the wall as he listened to the interview while Diggle stood in the archway of the entrance to the living room.

"Well, industries are something of a misnomer. UI's recent activity was actually looking into alternative energy." Walter explained.

"I think the point my partner is trying to make is that Carl Rasmussen was the second bidder this week to lose his life." Lance remarked.

"Are you implying something, Detective?" Moira asked bitterly.

"Well, only that your husband's looking into buying Unidac Industries and the competition seems to be dropping like flies." Lance surmised.

"I don't think he's making any kind of accusations, Mom." Oliver spoke up. "He's just looking at every angle. I'm sure if I was in charge of the buyout, he'd be asking me the same thing."

"Unidac is in receivership, detective. Ownership is subject to a liquidation auction so that means there are many prospective buyers." Walter informs Quintin. "Oliver and I have been working on the finer details but I have been fully involved in this acquisition. The auction is tomorrow so, if I was 'taking out' the competition, I'd have a lot of killing to do in a very short amount of time."

Lance stares at him then at Moira. He didn't enjoy the pompous attitude from his mutual in-laws.

"We're just making the rounds with the interested buyers." Hilton cut in. "Let them know to be careful."

"Which sounds like good advice to me." Oliver chimes in. "And I'm sure Detective Lance is concerned for our safety, Mom."

"Well, thank you for your concern, gentlemen." Walter stated. "Our security consultant, Mr Diggle, is taking all the necessary precautions."

Lance stands up and goes to leave with Hilton as Diggle leads them out. "Well, if you need us, we're just a 911 call away."

"You're already on my speed dial… Dad." Oliver teased.

Lance glares at him, mostly annoyed by his son in law than angry at him.

Moira looks over at her husband with a reassuring stare. Worried about his safety.

At Cole and Kyle's apartment later that afternoon, Kyle was working on his homework as Sin was lying on the couch. He was feeling have nerves on pins and needles after hearing Thea's plans for the evening. He knew Cole would be out with Tommy so he could go but getting in a club like Poison was impossible if you weren't of age or had connections. He glances at his friend and sees she seems bored as she channel surfed on their TV. Kyle goes back to his work as he says "You break that and Cole will make you buy another one."

Sin sits up from the couch and turns off the TV. "Sorry. I just don't like being cooped up in here. I wanna have some fun."

Kyle glances at his friend. "As much fun… well, fun would be. It's a school night and Cole will destroy me if I snuck out."

"Come on, your aunt is like 5'3, how dangerous can she be?" Sin retorts.

Kyle motions to something on the wall, it was a picture frame with a few medals on it. "Well, she didn't get those for doing paperwork."

"Fine, your aunt is Uber tier scary but… you're a teenager and teenagers disobey their parents once in a while." Sin replied. "Learn to live at least a little."

Kyle rubs his eyes. He knew saying no to her was pointless. "If I agree… what do you have in mind?"

Sin smiles and excitedly gets off the couch. "I say we go to a club tonight. Help you not think about that girl you're stalking."

"I am not stalking her." Kyle insisted.

"If you say so, pal. All I'm saying is there has to be a fine looking honey with your name on it." Sin stated. "Heck, I'll let you pick the club."

Kyle smiles knowingly. "How about Poison? Heard it opens tonight."

Sin smiles. "And you are in luck, Van Gogh. I happen to know a guy who is a dishwasher there. He can sneak us in no problem." She raises her arm for a high five. "So that's that. We are gonna party."

Kyle laughs and high fives her right back. Part of him believing this night would end in disaster.

That night at Poison, a doorman was pulling back the velvet rope as Tommy and Oliver make their way in. Both men we're dressed in their finest attire. Diggle and Cole were close behind with John in a tailored suit and Cole in a stylish all black backless jumpsuit with matching heels and a black faux leather blazer. Her red hair was down soft curls.

Music blasted through the sound system of the club as the group made their way through the room. Tommy seems surprisingly excited to be there while Oliver wasn't as enthusiastic. "Oh man, this is gonna be killer."

"If Max Fuller sees me here, I agree." Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry. If anything happens, I got your back." Tommy stated as he turns his head at Diggle and Cole. "And I'm sure these two got our backs too."

"It's what we're paid to do, boss." Cole remarked.

Diggle shakes his head in amusement and says. "We'll scope the perimeter, if we see anything funny, we'll get you out of here as soon as possible, sir."

"Try not to have too much fun, boys." Cole said as she and John walked through the club.

"What'd you tell Laurel?" Tommy asked Oliver.

"That I was going out with you. Didn't say where." Oliver told him.

Tommy scoffs at this. "Thought you weren't the same guy anymore because… that sounds exactly like something the Old Oliver used to do."

"Give me a break, Tommy. I made a lot of mistakes-"

"And I paid for your biggest, remember?" Tommy replied. There was a long pause then Tommy sighs. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up-"

"It's fine." Oliver stated, clearly sounding like it wasn't. "We can hash this out later."

Tommy nods as the two casually walk through the club. Oliver scopes out any potential ladies for Tommy's liking. "Think we need a drink to start the evening, don't we?"

"Can't argue with you there, buddy." Oliver replied.

Cole and John begin to check the area as the redhead seems anxious, which gets the male bodyguard's attention. "You doing all right, Cash? You look like you're gonna jump out of your skin."

Cole snaps out of it as she stares at Diggle. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little worried about Kyle."

"Kid'll be fine. He's seventeen, that's almost an adult." Diggle stated.

"He is still a teenager and teenagers are-"

"Hormonal idiots?"

Cole gives him a grin and points at him. "You said it, not me."

Diggle looks past Cole and sees something. "Cole?"

Cole stares at him then turns to see what he saw. Her eyes harden. She was not happy about this.

Meanwhile in a different part of the club, Kyle and Sin sneak in from the kitchen entrance of the building. Kyle was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans and a black hoodie, doing his best to fit in while Sin was decked out in her nicest gothic attire.

Sin notices Kyle's anxiously staring out at the club. "Loosen up, Bowl Cut. You're gonna draw attention to yourself."

"I'm sorry but I'm not used to doing stuff like this." Kyle stated. He scans the club and sees Thea chatting and partying with her friends. He was fixated on her.

Sin sees who Kyle was staring at and sees Thea. "That her?"

Kyle snaps out of it then glances at his friend. "Yeah. That's Thea."

Sin looks back and Thea and observes her actions. "Huh, she's cute… in a stuck up rich girl kind of way."

Kyle bites his lip and tries to get a closer look at is crush when he sees something that makes him turn white as a ghost: his aunt Cole standing near the edge of the dance floor. Kyle turns away before Cole could see him as he puts his hood over his head. He goes over to Sin who was looking to get a drink. "We gotta go."

"What? We just got here?" Sin replied with mild confusion.

"My aunt is here. We gotta bail before she sees me." Kyle said as he goes to pull his friend out of the club.

Both of them almost made it home free until someone pulls on the back of Kyle's hoodie which makes him panic. They turn to find John Diggle standing there, holding on the back of the jacket.

"Do I want to know why you're here, kid?" Diggle asked the young man.

"Ummm… would you believe I got lost on my way to the library?" Kyle joked as he quickly turns to Sin and says in a hushed tone. "Run!"

Sin goes to make a break for it only to run into Cole who stands in her way. "Ohhhh crap."

Cole stares at the two teenagers then she glances towards Diggle. "Thanks for the heads up, John. I was so busy that probably I wouldn't have spotted them."

"Wait, how did you even see me?" Kyle asked Diggle

"You think I wouldn't recognize that hoodie, kid? One that I gave you for Christmas?" Diggle reminds him.

Kyle winces then looks at his aunt. "On a scale of one to ten, how much trouble am I in?"

Cole thinks then says "17, the same age as you are."

Kyle and Sin exchange looks, they knew they were in for it.

At the bar area, Laurel was keeping herself at the bar while Joanna was dancing on the floor with some hot guys and trying to get Laurel to join her. Laurel laughs at her friend but declines.

Laurel looks into the crowd and sees Oliver and Tommy walking through the throng and she winces. "Oh crap."

Tommy is the first one to see Laurel before she could get out of sight. "Oh wow! Doesn't you going out and having fun violate some kind of law?" Laurel sees that Oliver gave her an amused stare while she blushes. "Like the ones that are carved on a stone tablet?" He did his best to continue playing the part of the lovable partyboy.

"That's cute, Tommy." Laurel said, not in the mood for the games.

"Thanks." Tommy retorts.

"I see old habits die hard." Laurel teased. "Had to drag my husband along with you."

"Well, I needed a wingman and Oliver was happy to oblige." Tommy said playfully. "Didn't he tell we were going out?"

"He did… he just didn't tell me where he was going." Laurel said, looking at her husband.

"And you didn't tell me you were going out as well." Oliver points out.

"Well, you keep your secrets so why not have my own." Laurel taunted.

Tommy looks back at the couple, hoping this wouldn't lead to an argument. "It's fine, this club is big enough for all of us. No one has to get upset."

"Big brothers!"

Tommy and Oliver both turn to see an excited and slightly inebriated younger sister run over to the group and hugs the two of them.

"I am SO wasted right now…. There is two of each of you." Thea said with a giggle as Laurel was mildly embarrassed for the young girl. Thea reminded her of her sister.

"I thought you were grounded." Tommy said, sounding upset.

"I am. And thank you, thank you for that, by the way." Thea said, becoming belligerent.

Oliver gets in her face. "You're done for the night."

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Tell Mom?" Thea taunted.

"Thea!" Tommy spoke up. "You are hanging with the wrong people."

Thea scoffs mockingly. "You're one to talk. You're a bigger hypocrite than Oliver and that is saying something." He looks at Oliver and Laurel. "Say, did they tell you when they got married?"

"Thea, not the time!" Oliver shouted as Laurel's eyes widen in panic.

Thea laughs and doesn't let up. "I think my brother has the right to know." She looks at Tommy, the scene becoming tense. "Guess they never told you that a month after you were 'dead', Oliver and Laurel decided to get married. They probably would've gotten married sooner but they probably wanted to wait for the body to get cold."

Tommy looks to the couple who were humiliated by this revelation and as Oliver goes to speak but Tommy stops him. "It's okay." He looks at Thea and glares at her. "You and me, we're done for the night." He goes to pull her out of the club but Thea resists and shoves him back.

"Take your hands off of me." Thea demanded. "You're not my father. And you're barely my brother." With that, Thea walks away from the three of them. Laurel decided to go after Thea to make sure she didn't do anything foolish.

As Thea walks off, she passes by Kyle who is having his own troubles but he couldn't help feel badly for Thea. He tries to get up and before Cole could stop him, he takes off after her.

Cole looks at Sin who shrugs. They both knew Kyle had it bad.

Tommy seems crestfallen as Oliver walks over to speak to his friend only for a voice to interrupt them.

"Well, well. "

Oliver winces as he and Tommy turn around to see the owner of the club and 'old friend' Max Fuller standing behind them with a bunch of his imposing security guards.

"Look at this. Oliver Queen." Max Fuller said with fake enthusiasm.

Oliver tries to fake a smile as Tommy straightens his posture. "Max Fuller, how you been?"

"Never better... a little confused why you are gracing us with your presence." Max chided then he sees Tommy. "And you brought a corpse with you. Reenacting 'Weekend At Bernie's'?"

"Nice to see you too, Max." Tommy stated. "Listen, this is a big misunderstanding, we'll be on our way."

Max snaps his fingers and some of his men make sure Tommy and Oliver don't leave. "How about we have a little chat."

Kyle seems to have lost Thea but he had also lost Cole. He didn't want to make a bad situation worse nor leave Sin alone with his aunt and decided to make his way back. However he stops when he sees Max Fuller and his goons lead Oliver and Tommy to a private room in the club. This didn't look good.

Oliver is shoved into the room first and Max is close behind. He turns to try to reason with him. "Hey, Max-" However, before he could finish, Max punches him hard enough to make him fall to the floor.

Max commands his security guards to get Oliver up for round two only for Tommy to step in and try to break up the fight. "Let him go! Let him go!" He puts himself in front of Oliver and shoves the guards back. "I said, let him go!"

"I told you he was gonna be pissed." Oliver said to his friend, his way of saying 'Told you so'.

"Back off, Merlyn. This isn't your problem." The smug club owner said to Tommy.

Tommy clenched his fist, doing his best to control his temper. He swallowed his nerves and spoke up. "You wanna get to him? You've got to go through me." The guards seemed dumbfounded by this act of seemingly brave stupidity. He looks at Oliver. "Wow, they are probably gonna go through me." One of the guards tries to grab Tommy only for the young Merlyn heir to deliver a devastating right hook and ducking out of the way from a punch from a different security guard.

The brawl had begun as Oliver did his best to defend himself while Tommy swiftly and effectively avoids getting hit which surprises Oliver as Tommy blocks an attack with his forearms. Tommy then kicks the guy in the sternum and knocks him back. Tommy stares at Oliver who was stunned at Tommy's prowess.

That moment of distraction causes two of Max's guards to throw him across the room and proceed to pummel Oliver.

All of a sudden, a yell is heard and someone had jumped on Max Fuller's back and started attacking him. Max falls to the floor and sees who had jumped him, it was Kyle. "The hell?" One of his security guards gets Kyle off which he does but Max smiles. "Who let the 7th grader into my club?" Kyle seems annoyed by the statement which makes Max laugh. "Tell you what, I'll give you a free shot." He orders his goon to release Kyle who straightens up and gets into a boxing stance and prepares himself to strike. "Oh, Little Mac thinks he can-"

Max's bravado fades quickly when Kyle hits him with two stiff jabs to his jaw then punches Max in the stomach. Tommy watches from where he had been thrown as Oliver is held down by several of Max's goons. Kyle goes for another volley of strikes until Max motions for two of his men to hold Kyle down.

Meanwhile, Laurel walks over to Cole who was with Diggle as they looked after Sin. "I lost her. Think she and her friends bailed." Laurel told the bodyguards.

"Sure she's heading home as we speak." Diggle spoke up.

"Where are the Wonder boys? They didn't help you find her?" Cole asked.

Laurel was perplexed. "I thought they stayed with you."

Suddenly, they hear the commotion from the private room. Both women knew the guys were trouble. "Can't leave those two alone for five minutes." Cole replied as she removes her blazer and hands it to Diggle.

"Come on." Laurel said as she pulled Cole towards the private room.

Cole looks back at Diggle as Laurel dragged her. "Watch her and stay there till Kyle comes back."

Diggle tried to argue the point but both of them were already gone. He looks at Sin who seems bored. "Your job sounds all kinds of exciting." She retorts.

Diggle grumbles under his breath as he waited for them to come back.

Back in the private room, Max was recovering from Kyle's barrage of blows and has his men hold down Tommy, Oliver and Kyle. "I wasn't expecting the kid but I am going to enjoy watching you three get pummeled."

Tommy looks at Kyle who seems scared and frustrated. Oliver struggles to get free while Tommy remained calm. He knew there had to be a way out of this.

"Who goes first?" Max looks at the three then points at Oliver, Tommy and Kyle. "Eniee, meany, miney-"

Suddenly, Max feels a sharp pain shoot down his back as a female figure punches Max a few times in the back. But the woman doing the punching wasn't Cole, it was Laurel. She finishes owning Max and throws him to the ground.

"So is this over, Max?" Laurel spoke as the group seems surprised by Laurel's display of violence. "Or are you gonna have your boys pound on me next?"

Max gets up and grab Laurel but another set of female hands grab one of his wrists. Max looks up and sees the intense and irate eyes of Cole Cash glaring at him. "Maxie, that's no way to treat a lady." She scans the room and not only sees Tommy and Oliver at Max Fuller's mercy, but her nephew as well. That fueled her rage.

Cole swiftly bends his arm back, jumps on his back and judo throws him to the floor. She puts his arm in a hold which causes him to scream in pain. "Hey Max… Ever heard of… internal decapitation?" She motions to the guards. "Tell your hired goons to let them go or that happens to YOUR ARM!"

Cole squeezes her grip which makes Max scream even louder, catching Tommy, Oliver and Laurel off guard. Even Kyle was shocked.

"Let 'em go! Let 'em go now!" Max ordered his men who did so and let the three men go.

Cole loosens her grip and gets off Max as Laurel offers Cole help up. She looks at her fingernails. "Huh, didn't even break a nail." She looks at Kyle who was rubbing his fists in pain. She didn't seem happy about that.

Max looks around the room at the five and points at each of them. "You five can consider yourselves banned for life. Get the hell out of my place!"

"Your club sucks anyway!" Kyle called out as Max made his way out of the private room.

Laurel makes her way over to Oliver and checks him for injuries. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, nothing that can't be fixed with ice and first aid." Oliver said as he winces in pain at Laurel touching his face.

Cole walks over to her nephew who was grabbing his hands in pain. "What on Earth possessed you to do that?"

Kyle shrugs as he keeps his hands from his aunt. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Tommy glances at Laurel. "Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Cop dad, remember?" Laurel reminds him. "He made me take self-defense classes."

Tommy nods as he looks at Cole who tries to tend to Kyle. "We're gonna need a place to crash-"

"Till the heat dies down?" Cole finished as she looks at Kyle. "I might know a place, let's motor."

Tommy glances at Oliver and Laurel who couldn't meet his gaze. "You heard the woman, let's go."

With that, the group makes their way out of Poison.

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

 _In the lair of the mysterious man who 'saved' him, Tommy awoke and found himself slowly waking up. He was still in some pain but it was as excruciating as it was before. The pain had actually helped him get some sleep. He looks around and sees his rescuer sound asleep about five feet away from him._

 _Tommy realized this was his only chance to escape. He didn't know how long he had been gone. Robert was alone. Alone with his guilt. Alone with a gun. He couldn't lose Robert, not until he got all the answers._

 _Tommy gingerly tries to sit up and gets to his feet. With that, he wasted no time and made his escape. He ran into the wooded area of the island. He wasn't sure which way he needed to go but he knew he needed to get back to Robert. There was no other choice._

 _Tommy runs through the foliage of the woods, not caring where he stepped until he stops and slows his steps. He knew he had made it far enough away._

 _His relief was short-lived as Tommy heard rustling from the trees. He realized too late that the rustling wasn't coming from above him, but at is feet._

 _Suddenly, Tommy found himself trapped in a net and was now hanging from a tree._

At Cole's apartment, the door opens and Cole leads Tommy, Kyle, Sin, Oliver and Laurel into the domicile as Diggle hold up the rear and shuts the door behind them. "Welcome to Chateau Cash. It's not fancy but it is home."

Oliver observes the cozy environment as Kyle continues rubbing his fists. "Nice place. It's very… lived in."

Cole scoffs. "Well, we all can't live in opulent mansions, Queenie." She motions to Sin. "Mind getting me the first aid kit? It's in the medicine cabinet."

"On it, boss." Sin said as she goes to the bathroom.

Cole walks over to her nephew who is still trying to alleviate the pain in his hands. "Let me see-" She began as she made her way over to him.

"I'm fine." Kyle said sharply.

Tommy and Oliver observe the scene as Cole gets in her nephew's face. "Right now, this little act of defiance is not a good idea. Especially with what you pulled tonight. You wanna throw punches, fine. But you and I both know you're better than that." She motions to his injury and relaxes her tone. "Let me help you."

Kyle looks at his aunt then looks past her to glance at Tommy, Oliver and Laurel. They share varying degrees of concern for the young man. This hitting close to home for the three. Kyle sighs then lets Cole tend to his injury.

Cole turns her head to look at Diggle who remains stoic but a small smile creeps on his face. He understands her situation, more than Tommy or Oliver realized. At that moment, his cellphone rang. He pulls it out and saw who was calling. "Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Queen. I have to take this. Family-"

"Say no more. Go do what you need to." Oliver told his bodyguard.

Diggle walks out of the apartment as Sin returns with the first aid kit. She heads over to Cole. "Here ya go, Cash."

Cole thanks her as Tommy was looking at Oliver and Laurel, seeing the married couple appear to be very uncomfortable with the situation. Cole sees this and turns to face the kids. "How about we take this to my room. Let these three have some private time."

Kyle looks past Cole to glance at Tommy who was a bit out of sorts as Sin interjected. "Why do they-"

"She's right. Besides, we need to craft the lie we're gonna tell your parents." Kyle cut in.

Sin simply shrugs. "Fine."

Kyle leads Sin to Cole's bedroom while passing by his aunt. No words were exchanged. Just a look of understanding on his face.

Cole turns back to Tommy and the Queen's to acknowledge them. "Gonna deal with the teen drama. You guys do what you need to."

Before, anyone could argue the point, Cole walks into the room and shuts the door behind her.

Oliver and Laurel seem nervous at being alone with Tommy who couldn't look them directly in the eyes. The couple guiltily made their way closer to the man. Tommy turns away and stands next to the window to look outside. "Tommy… we didn't want you to find out that way." Laurel began. "We just- With you being back-"

"This wasn't something we weren't anticipating." Oliver spoke up. "We didn't know how you were going to react."

Tommy bites his bottom lip, silently wanting to give Oliver the beating he deserved. How Oliver thought he could hide everything from the woman he claimed to love. It made him physically ill. His eyes were closed as he focused on controlling his temper. He exhales and an icy wisp of air escaped that went unseen by the couple.

"Tommy?"

Hearing Laurel's voice snaps him out of his stupor and he turns around to face them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My head is still spinning from earlier." Tommy replied.

"We're still sorry for not telling you. We were just trying to figure out the right way to tell you-"

"To tell me that the two of you got married after I went missing and was presumed dead?" Tommy spoke up then he cracks a smile. "What, there's no greeting card for that?"

Oliver laughs awkwardly as Laurel seems a bit taken aback by his blasé attitude. "You're okay with this?" She asked.

"I'm not surprised. What you do is in no way any of my business." Tommy informed, him giving Oliver a side eye.

Oliver felt the steely knowing glare of his friend and straightens up. "It was wrong for us not to tell you, and we are sorry."

"Ollie… I was dead. I wasn't expecting life to stop because I wasn't there." Tommy replied. "You both deserve to be happy and I frankly refuse to be the reason you can't be honest with yourselves."

The sound of Cole's bedroom door opening and shutting is heard as Cole returns to the living room. She sees the situation was less tense then before and smiles. "Kids are patched up and doing better." She looks the three. "Everything okay?"

Tommy sighs and hides his trepidation with a playful smile. "Totally. Everything is okay."

Cole stares at Oliver and notices his uneasy. She looks at Laurel who was a bit oblivious to it all.

Suddenly, a cellphone is heard vibrating and Tommy pulls a phone from his suit jacket. He answers the phone politely then he starts speaking casually in Russian, catching Laurel by surprise and making Oliver slightly perplexed. Tommy realized he had done that in front of Oliver and Laurel and pulls the phone from his ear. "It's a Russian model calling me."

Oliver seems amused by this and Laurel rolls her eyes as Cole hides her knowing smile by biting her lip.

"There's a bathroom down the hall if you need some privacy." Cole informs him.

Tommy smiles and nods. "Thank you." He casually walks down the hall and into the bathroom.

"The more things change…" Laurel remarked.

Oliver turns his head to look at Cole who gives him a matching suspicious stare. "Take a picture, Queenie. It'll last longer."

Diggle reenters the apartment, his face white as a sheet. "Cole, we need to talk."

Cole notices his unease and goes over to him. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Technically I may have." Diggle said then he whispers something her ear.

Inside the bathroom, Tommy spoke with the voice on the other end of the phone. "So, how did it go?"

"Better than I hoped." It was Madame Xanadu. "His name is Floyd Lawton. I got the address of where he stayed the last time he was in Starling City but that is all I got. 1700 Broadway. Papp Motel, room 52.

"Let's hope he's a creature of habit. Thanks again doing this." He said appreciatively.

"It is my pleasure, darling. Be careful. You know what is at stake if you are-"

"I know." Tommy said bluntly.

"I think your red hair friend might know more about Mr Lawton than you think she does." Xanadu replied. "Think you should ask her about it, yes?"

"I know. She will tell me in due time. Thank you, have a good evening." Tommy hangs up and walks out of the bathroom.

Tommy finds Kyle standing outside the door and Kyle nervously takes a step back. "Sorry, I didn't know you were in there."

"It's fine. I was done in there anyway." Tommy steps out and to one side to let him in.

"Thanks." Kyle said as he goes inside.

Tommy exhales as Cole walks over to him. He notices Oliver and Laurel were no longer in the apartment. "Where'd everyone go?"

"They're outside with John. They're waiting for you so we can take everyone home." Cole stated.

Tommy sees that she seems anxious. "You okay?"

Cole nods. "John just got off the phone with his ex-wife. She had some interesting information."

"What kind of 'information'?" Tommy inquired, worried about the answer.

"She told him that Lawton's in town." Cole replied, fear in her voice.

"How does she know about this?" Tommy asked.

"She works for the government. That's all I know." Cole simply stated. "So now what?"

Tommy stares at his bodyguard. A knowing expression on his face.

Later that night, Floyd Lawton was looking through schematics of floor plans to a building. He was obviously scoping out for his next target.

In the hallway of the motel outside of room 52, dressed in his Hood costume, Tommy approaches the door.

Lawton seems to sense something was amiss only to be proven correct when the door splinters open and Tommy steps in view.

Lawton goes into action and takes cover behind the bed in the room as The Hood shoots an arrow at Lawton. Lawton begins shooting from a wrist mounted gun on his arm and aims at The Hood who narrowly dodges the bullets.

Upon hearing Lawton preparing to reload, The Hood aims another arrow at him only for Lawton to lift up the mattress to ensure the arrow hit it instead. Lawton fires again in rapid fire succession which makes The Hood dodge again.

Lawton uses this as an opportunity to jump out of the window of motel room and makes his escape.

Tommy rushes into the room and sees that Lawton was gone. He looks around the room and sees the laptop Lawton was working on. He unplugs and takes off with the device.

Back at the lair, Tommy was in normal clothes as Cole surveys the laptop that was taken. Kyle walks down the stairs with a tray of coffees in his hand.

"I come bearing caffeinated gifts." Kyle called out which causes Tommy and Cole to turn to face him. They notice a small welt under his right eye.

"You're still not the hook, kiddo. Two weeks, only school and home. That's it." She said as she took two coffees from the tray and gives one to Tommy.

"Look, I screwed up. I accept that… but two weeks? That seems a little unfair-"

"You snuck into a night club then got in a fistfight with the owner. Had you had any booze and that would all be grounds for me sending you to military school." Cole threatened as she casually sips her coffee. "You're lucky that I let you even come in here again."

Tommy smiles weakly at this. Kyle reminds him a little of himself around that age. Only without access to a trust fund. "Cut him a break, Cash. He admitted he made a mistake. Not like we're expecting the Spanish Inquisition."

"Well nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition." Cole said in a deadpan manner then motions to the laptop. "Let's get back to matter at hand, please."

Tommy gets up and lightly limps over to Cole while Kyle walks closer as well. "Lawton didn't have time to grab it before jumping out the window."

"You must've had him spooked if he left something behind." Cole said as she goes to turn it on.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Kyle spoke up which got their attention. "You don't think someone like this Lawton guy doesn't have like high security features on that thing. Probably has some private setting that fries the whole thing if you enter the wrong password or something like that."

Tommy and Cole exchange knowing glances and he turns to Kyle. "And what do you suggest?"

Kyle seems dumbfounded that they took him seriously. "Excuse me?"

"You are technically a part of this now, right?" Tommy remarked which causes Cole's eyes to widen. "You have something in mind that could help?"

"Couldn't you just magically open it?" Cole asked her boss.

"Not everything can be solved with a wave of a hand and a magic word." Tommy said bluntly. "What's your idea, Kyle?"

Kyle thinks then he smiles. "I think I may know someone that can help us out. Good with computers, should be able to get whatever that Lawton guy was hiding."

"I don't think Sin is good with this kind of tech-"

Kyle shakes his head. "Not Sin. He's a friend of mine. He's currently in graduate school and only two years older than me. Actually works at Queen Consolidated in the IT department, think he can fix that little problem for you in a snap."

"Do you have a name?" Tommy asked.

Kyle nods. "I do… but I want something in return."

"Here we go." Cole stated, rubbing her left temple. "What do you want then? You want me to un-ground you?

Kyle mentally debates his demands then smiles. "Nah, I made a mistake… But make it a week and I can still go to the gym after school."

Tommy couldn't help smiling. "Kid knows how to negotiate."

"Please don't encourage him." Cole retorts then exhales. "Two weeks… but you still can go to Mr Grant's gym after school."

"And you can stay here while you wait for your aunt to finish up with my… nightly outings." Tommy chimes in. Cole stares at him in shock which he notices. "You want to keep an eye on him, right? Can't do that if he's back at your apartment and you're right here."

"You mean it? I can hang out here without getting that look of 'I will murder you in your sleep'?" Kyle asked. Tommy glares at him with an icy stare which makes Kyle step back. "Like that one."

Tommy sighs. "As much as part of me will regret this, you can hang out here… only when one or both of us are here, clear?"

Kyle nods. "Yes, sir."

Tommy turns to Cole with a triumphant expression which makes Cole roll her eyes. "So, your friend?"

Kyle stammers a bit and pulls out his phone. "I'll message him. Let him know that a friend of mine needs some tech support.

Cole whispers to Tommy. "Desperate times, right?"

"Very." Tommy simply said.

The following morning at the Queen Consolidated HQ, a casually dressed Tommy enters a room where he finds a nineteen year old Chinese American man with jet black hair that was neatly combed. He was dressed in business casual attire, a light blue button up shirt and black slacks and was maniacally typing on a keyboard. He fails to notice Tommy enter the room due to being so hard at work.

Tommy clears his throat to get the younger man's attention. "Ryan Choi?" The young man looks up, forgetting he had a pen in his mouth which he quickly pulls out upon seeing Tommy. "Hi, I'm Tommy Merlyn."

"Oh, yeah. Of course, you're that guy who was rescued." Ryan Choi said nervously. "Sorry, not really good at first impressions." He gets up from his seat and offers a handshake which Tommy takes. "You're the guy Kyle said needed some help with his computer?"

Tommy gets to the point and pulls out the laptop Deadshot abandoned. "I really hope this isn't taking away from your job but I don't know who to turn to."

Ryan shrugs confidently. "Nah, it's fine. I mostly do filing and busy work. This can fill my…" He opens the laptop and sees the condition it was in. "Free time."

"Really sorry. I left the damn thing in my car. Can't seem to log in with my old password." Tommy told Ryan.

"What, were you using it for target practice?" Ryan asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Because these definitely look like… bullet holes."

"I had my car parked in the Glades." Tommy said, hoping the IT tech would buy it. Ryan gives him a look of doubt which Tommy shrugs off. "If there is anything that you can salvage from it… I would really appreciate it."

Ryan stares at Tommy, not getting him to budge. He seems like he genuinely needs help. "Kyle said you'd be willing to pay. Said you'd pay 500 for me to do this" Tommy laughs weakly at this. "Sorry but student loans are bitch and I'd like to eat something other than Top Ramen."

Tommy smirks then pulls out his wallet. He hands the young man three 100 dollar bills. "Here's the down payment. I'll give you the rest when you're done."

Ryan nods and takes the money. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Merlyn."

"Tommy. Just call me Tommy." The Merlyn heir said as he calmly walks out of the office. "I will be right back. I just need to make a phone call."

Ryan watches Tommy leave the room then he starts to work on the laptop.

As Tommy stands outside Ryan's office texting someone, Oliver was walking the opposite direction but stops when he sees his friend. "Well, this is a surprise."

Tommy winces, he kind of wished he had found a way to avoid seeing him. He puts on his best winning smile and turns to face Oliver. "Ollie, hey. Fancy seeing you here."

"I work here." Oliver points out. "I'm just surprised to find you here." He notices Tommy rubbing his shoulder. "Still sore from last night?"

Tommy sees the welt below Oliver's eyes and lightly taps it. "And I take it so are you."

Oliver gasps then laughs at this. "Guess we both had it coming."

Tommy bites his lip. "Listen, I'm sorry-"

"Look, it doesn't matter now. I owed you one. I lied to you about how long I was married to Laurel and it was idiotic of me to do that. You've been through enough-"

"Ollie, you need to stop trying to make things right. We both made mistakes… only I paid for one of yours. So did she."

"Tommy-"

"Laurel is going to find out the truth… but it sure as hell won't be from me." Tommy informed him. "We're both different people now. It's time to stop trying to live in the past. We need be ourselves."

Oliver manages a smile and nods. "Okay."

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I can't. I'm having a mini conference with some contractors about the clinic. See you later." Tommy said.

"Say, if you can make it, would you mind coming to Walter's stock auction?" Oliver asked. "I still hate those stuffy things, might be nice to have someone there who I can talk to."

Tommy nods. "I'll do my best to be there. Promise."

Tommy focuses on his phone and Oliver walks off to his office.

Once Oliver was gone, Tommy quickly walks back into Ryan's office.

At the Queen Manor, Thea was in her bedroom. She was dressed in pajamas and texting on her phone when Moira walks into the room holding two sets of garments in her hands. "Oh, good. You're here."

"I'm under house arrest, remember." Thea said coldly, not taking her eyes off her phone.

Moira holds up the two dresses in her hands. "Do you want to wear the Calvin Klein or the Zac Posen?"

Thea looks up at her mother with a confused look on her face. "To dinner? I was just gonna wear pajamas."

Moira shakes her head. "To Walter's stock auction."

Thea scoffs "I think I'd rather be grounded."

"No, it's important that you come." Moira told her daughter.

Thea seems nonplussed about her mother's request. "Important to whom?"

An exasperated Moira glances back at her daughter. "To me." Thea looks at her mother and rolls her eyes. Moira walks over to Thea and sits next to her on the bed. "Listen to me." She grabs Thea's arm to get her to focus on her and not the phone. "When you were four years old, you came home one day with a cat. It was a stray, it was filthy and it was mean. But you stood there and declared that it was coming to live with us. Your father-" She cleared her throat and remembered the truth. "Robert came home from the office and he saw what was going on and he sat you down and he explained to you that the cat was in fact a tiger and that we needed to get it home." A smile forms on Thea's lips at the memory of the man she thought for years was her father. "And somehow…you understood. Robert was always so good at getting through to you. I-I was always so jealous of that." She sighs and stares at her daughter. See was holding back a sob but quickly composed herself.

Thea blinks and realized something. "That's the first time you've talked about him… since he died."

"Well, I think you and I have gotten some bad habits." Moira exhales. "There's been a lot that's changed, Thea, and I think this can change too. Robert may not have been your father but he loved you very much. We all love you and we need to stick together, okay?"

Thea stares at her mother as she starts to leave but she sees her stop and turns to a folder on Thea's desk. "Mr Rayner was here earlier. He asked me if I could give you your homework. It's over there if you want to start."

After that, Moira leaves her daughter's room, Thea is left alone with her thoughts. She slowly walks over to the desk and opens the folder. She finds her homework assignments filled in like Kyle had done before. She also finds something else in between two pages: a detailed pencil sketch of Thea that was clearly drawn by the young man.

Thea seems puzzled by it then sets the folder down. She looks back at the two dresses Moira left and thinks about her situation.

Tommy was sitting next to Ryan as the younger man was hard at work trying to decipher what was on Floyd Lawton's laptop. Ryan sees the same schematics Lawton was looking at before the Hood burst in. "Looks like blueprints."

"Do you know what of?" Tommy asked.

"The exchange building." Ryan said knowingly.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of it."

"It's where the Unidac Industry's auction is scheduled to take place." Ryan informed him and he sees Tommy was confused by this. "I thought you said this was your laptop."

"Yes." Tommy said, feeling a bit foolish.

Ryan looks at Tommy and says "Look, I don't wanna get in the middle of some Young & the Restless family drama thing."

Tommy's eyes widen in bewilderment. "What?"

"Your dad slept with your best friend's mom and now you share a half-sister. Now the prodigal son returns to burn what his father built or something. I don't know, sounds like a something out of cheesy soap opera." Ryan points out.

"Sorry, I was more of a General Hospital kind of guy." Tommy remarked.

Ryan clears his throat, he needed to get to the point. "Mr Steele and Mr Queen are trying to buy Unidac Industries. And you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys they're competing against."

"Floyd Lawton." Tommy stated.

"No." Ryan stated frankly. "Warren Patel." Ryan points to the screen and Tommy sees the name Warren Patel is the owner of the computer. "Who's Floyd Lawton?"

"He is… an employee of Mr Patel, evidently." Tommy said, the gears turning in his head. He sighs and pulls out more money from his wallet, placing it in Ryan's hand. "Here's 500. This conversation never happened."

Ryan didn't have a chance to protest before Tommy was out the door. The young man seems shell-shocked because of that encounter.

At the lair, Tommy had finished explaining what he learned from the laptop to Cole and Kyle. Cole was focused on the conversation while Kyle sat back as the adults talked. "So that's it. This Patel guy paid Lawton to kill off anyone wanting to purchase Unidac Industries?"

"Exactly." Tommy said.

"Why is this company so important? Seems like a lot of trouble to go for stock." Kyle spoke up.

"It's called corporate espionage. Nothing is ever off limits." Tommy stated. "But now we have a bigger problem."

"Yes, because everything was peachy keen before." Cole retorts.

"The exchange building is surrounded by three towers with eye lines into the building." Tommy gets to the point, his face filled with grim determination.

"Which means Lawton can get his kill shot off from virtually anywhere." Cole said, obviously fluent of Lawton's MO. "You can't cover that area alone. Even with my help. You can't protect all of Deadshot's targets."

"Hold on, this Lawton guy is called Deadshot?" Kyle asked. "That sounds bada-"

"You finish that sentence and you are on the first bus to West Point." Cole threatened, which made Kyle quiet down. She then gets back to business. "We're going to need more help if we're going to stop Lawton."

"You're right. I can't do this alone… We can't do this alone." Tommy stares at Cole. They both needed to formulate a plan.

Outside of the Starling City Police Precinct, Quentin Lance was walking to his car when he finds himself shoved face first into the trunk of his car. He groans in pain and exclaimed "Ah! You son of a bitch!" The firm grip of the vigilante he was looking to bring to justice was behind him. Forcing him down on the car.

"Detective, quiet" Tommy said in a low voice to not be recognized.

"You got quite the pair pulling this outside my station." Lance threatened through gritted teeth.

"Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac Industries." Tommy told him. "Interpol calls him Deadshot because he never misses. You can look this up after I go."

"Yeah, and stop chasing you, I suppose?" Lance questioned, trying to get free but the grip on his arm was quite firm.

"Warren Patel hired Lawton. I can't be sure who they're targeting, it might be all the buyers, and I can't protect them in a space that big. I need your help."

"Yeah?" Lance said with a weak laugh. "Professional help."

"Jokes aren't appreciated right now." Tommy said, seeing the double meaning behind Lance's statement. "Lawton laces his bullets with Curare. Tell your men to wear Kevlar."

Lance felt the grip loosen as an arrow is fired, landing next to him. He looks around and finds the vigilante was gone but finds instead Lawton's laptop next to the arrow embedded on the trunk.

A few hours later at Exchange building downtown, the event has started as Moira and Walter were making small talk with a few people. Oliver and Laurel were also in the room with Oliver feeling comfortable with mingling while Laurel felt a bit out of place in a room full of rich business people. John Diggle was around Oliver, keeping a watchful eye around the area.

Oliver and Laurel walk over to the older couple as Moira and Walter acknowledge them. "Hope you two are enjoying yourselves." Moira said.

"Let's be honest, Mom. These get togethers are as pleasant as a root canal." Oliver replied which made Laurel lightly elbow him in abdomen.

"Don't mind him, he does put his foot in his mouth." Laurel teased.

"No need to tell me." Moira said candidly.

"I appreciate that all of you could come and support this." Walter stated.

"Well, all those weeks of planning aren't gonna go to waste, Walter." Oliver replied.

Moira looks around the room. "I will admit that it is quite the turn out."

"It's quite an opportunity, actually." Walter replied. "But regardless of the outcome of the auction, I'm already a winner because I have the three most beautiful women at my side tonight.

Oliver seems puzzled by the statement until he sees his stepfather point out something to the group. Thea approaches them, wearing one of the dresses Moira wanted her to wear.

Moira was touched by this gesture of support as Walter speaks to her. "Thanks for coming, Thea." He gives her a fatherly kisses on the cheek. "It means a lot to your mother… and me."

Thea smiles and hugs her appreciative mother.

"Glad you came, kid. Means a lot." Oliver said.

"Well, have to make sure you don't start a brawl during the auction." Thea teased.

Oliver turns bright red of embarrassment as his mother gives him a disapproving look. "You want to blame someone, blame Tommy for dragging me to Max Fuller's club."

"I would if he were here." Moira stated. "Did you invited him?"

"I-I think I saw him. He's probably keeping his distance." Oliver wondered aloud.

"Tommy's just being fashionably late. Don't act like he hasn't done that." Laurel points out.

Oliver shrugs, trying to shake off the nerves.

"Mr Steele, Mr Queen?" Everyone turns to find a woman holding a clipboard. "The auction will be opening in five minutes. Please be sure to have your bids ready."

"Thank you, Gina." Walter told the woman who walks away as after saying that. "Shall we?"

He and Oliver lead the women out of the main area as Detective Hilton walks down the stairs towards one of the bidders.

From a top floor area, a well-dressed Tommy watches as Hilton approaches the man.

"Warren Patel." Hilton said to the man who was indeed Warren Patel. "I need you to come with me, sir."

Tommy keeps his eye on the situation as he sees Patel being led away. He also sees a familiar redhead watching this from the floor below. Cole was in black pantsuit and her hair pulled back to blend in. He and Cole exchanged glances, they were prepared for what they needed to do.

Lance was around the same level Tommy was but on the opposite end of the room, he was speaking into a radio. "Unit one, all clear. Unit two, you copy?"

"We have Patel in custody." A voice on the radio told him. Still, no sign of Lawton."

"Unit three?" Lance asked through the radio.

"I'm in the northwest perimeter." A woman's voice stated. "All clear."

"Unit four?"

"Parking structure is secure." A voice replied.

"Unit five, what's your status?" Lance inquired.

"This is unit five-"

However the voice wasn't of a fellow officer, it was of Floyd Lawton. He spoke into a radio with a huge grin on his face. "All clear." He puts the radio to one side as he sets up for his mission as the officer sent to check the area lay lifeless on the floor with blood oozing from a wound on his chest.

Back at the apartment, Kyle was sitting at the kitchen table. He was trying to do his home but more preoccupied thinking about what his aunt was up to. He looks at his phone and sees there weren't any new messages from his aunt.

Suddenly, a knock at the door shatters his concentration. He worriedly picks up a baseball bat and calmly walks to the door. He lived in the Glades, didn't to expect anything.

"Who is it?" He asked as he looks through the peephole.

"It's Ryan." A voice called out from behind the closed door. "Could you hurry up? Food is getting cold."

Through the peephole, Kyle sees it was indeed Ryan who was holding two pizza boxes in his hands. Kyle smiles and opens the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Ryan shrugs as Kyle lets him inside. "I was in the neighborhood and, since a bit of windfall fell my way, I decided to share the wealth."

Kyle smiles as he closes and locks the door. "Dude, you live half way across the city. 'In the neighborhood is a stretch to say the least."

Ryan smirks as he sets the pizzas on the counter. "Okay, I may have a bit of an ulterior motive for visiting."

"And that is?"

"When did you become friends with Tommy Merlyn?"

Kyle laughs at this and says. "He isn't exactly a friend. Remember that job my aunt got?"

"Wait, your aunt is his bodyguard?" Ryan asked in befuddlement.

Kyle nods. "Uh, yeah."

"Okay, that explains one thing. Certainly doesn't explain the laptop he had me decrypt." Ryan remarked. "Thing had A LOT of damage."

Kyle shrugs. "I honestly wouldn't know. He said he needed tech support and you were the first person I thought of that could help."

"I appreciate it, not gonna lie. Just a heads up would be nice."

"I make no promises." Kyle said with a devilish grin.

Ryan notices the homework on the table. "I see I came at the right time. What is it, trig?"

"Pre-Cal. Guidance counselor thought AP classes might look good on transcripts." Kyle stated. "Granted, I'm applying to a nice art school so I don't see math as essential."

"You'd be surprised." Ryan said as he looks at the assignment. "Stuff's a cakewalk for me. I say I give you a few pointers after dinner."

"Sure, that'd be awesome. Thanks, man." Kyle said gratefully.

Ryan nods as he opens one of the pizza boxes.

In the meantime at the auction, Tommy was walking through the main floor where the party was being held. He looks around and finds Detective Lance standing there.

Lance gets a look at Tommy and unenthusiastically says. "Well don't you scrub up nice?"

"I'm here to support my family." Tommy said, mostly thinking about their safety.

"Yeah, me too, God help me." Lance said, thinking about his daughter's wellbeing.

"Thank you." Tommy said genuinely.

Lance scoffs at the remark and walks off.

Tommy makes his way to the other side of the room where Cole stood. "Do a perimeter check?"

"Forwards and backwards, boss." Cole said. She was sporting a tasteful black pantsuit with a red trim and her hair pulled back. She was ready for a fight with Lawton. "Sure he's somewhere out there. Waiting to make his move."

"And I'll be ready." Tommy said frankly.

Diggle walks over to the pair who notice him. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, a little bored but we're good." Cole said, trying to hide her nerves.

"Dig, you got your eyes open?" Tommy asked.

Diggle glances at him, then Cole then back at Tommy. "That's what I'm here for, sir. That and answering patronizing questions." Tomm

"Play nice, John." Cole playfully scolded.

"This guy's out of time, if he's gonna do something it's gonna happen before the auction." Tommy said out loud.

Cole's eyes widen as they both realize his faux pas. Without missing a beat, Diggle seems puzzled about the statement. "Mr Merlyn?"

Cole laughs it off. "He heard about the murders on the radio. He's paranoid something's gonna happen tonight."

"Tommy." Oliver's voice broke the tension.

Before anything else occurred, Walter and Oliver walk over to the three. "So pleased you were able to attend." Walter said to him.

Cole tries to join Tommy but Diggle grabs her by the shoulder. "This about who I think it is, Red?" he asked.

Cole stares at him in stunned silence then nods.

Diggle pulls her close and whispers "What do you know?"

"There a lot of cops around, there something going on?" Tommy asked the two men.

As this went on, Deadshot was on the roof of the build, ready to take his shot.

"The police said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered." Oliver told his friend which Lawton heard through a radio. He was lining up his shot with Walter, Oliver and Tommy in his scope.

"And you guys still went through with the auction?" Tommy asked with concern. Oliver notices his friend's agitation. "I mean, I just think that we should be a little bit more careful." He looks at Oliver. "Oliver's mom has already lost a husband."

Oliver stares at Tommy as Walter speaks. "Well, if Moira shared your concern, she wouldn't have come. And she definitely wouldn't have brought your sister."

"And I had those concerns, I would've let Laurel stay home." Oliver chimed in.

Tommy is at a loss for words as he looks across the room and sees Moira, Thea AND Laurel chatting. He goes to make his way over to them with Oliver in toe.

Deadshot meanwhile focuses on his work. Lining his sights on Walter.

However, through the scope, he sees two people he'd never thought he'd see again: John Diggle and Cole Cash. He shakes off the bewilderment and continues his work. Focusing on Walter.

"John, let go of my arm." Cole whispers.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Diggle ordered.

"Trust me, you'll find out soon." She stares at him and her voice seems to echo in his head as she commands him. "Now let go of my arm."

Diggle blinks and says in a sort of monotone sounding voice. "I will comply."

Cole watches as Diggle loosens his grip and she looks at Tommy who was making his way over to the three women with Oliver close behind.

Tommy finally made it there and the three women were surprised to see him there but he wasted no time with pleasantries. He motions for Cole to come over which she does with Diggle behind her. "I need you to get them out of here right now."

"Tommy, what's going on?" Laurel asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Oliver stated as Thea stares at her half-brother in confusion.

Lawton prepares to take the shot, a red laser focus turning on from his gun.

Inside the party, Lance sees the laser reflect off a few wine glasses Walter was standing near. He then sees the laser aimed at his heart. He rushes over and pushes Walter out of harm's way as Deadshot fires.

However instead of hitting Walter, it hits an innocent waiter who was attending to Walter moments before. The gunshot kills the waiter instantly as chaos erupted inside the building.

Cole and Diggle proceed to lead the Queen family and Laurel out of the madness as more shots were fired. They found targets of other partygoers.

Tommy grabs his sister's face and checks on her. "Are you okay?"

Thea nods "Yeah."

"Are you hurt?" He asked frantically to Moira and Laurel,

"We're fine." Moira stated as she looks around the room. "Where is Walter?"

Tommy glances across the room and see Detective Lance was protecting Walter. "Walter's fine."

"Tommy, we need to get out of here." Oliver shouted.

"No!" Tommy insisted as he points to Cole. "Get them out of here, now!"

Before anyone could object, Tommy runs off through crowd.

Diggle looks at Cole and says "I got them, you go after him."

Cole reluctantly agrees as she runs off after Tommy as Diggle gets Moira, Laurel and Thea out. However, Oliver slips past everyone and follows Cole.

Tommy runs up a stairwell towards a trashcan on the upper floor. He opens the trashcan and a duffel bag was inside. He opens the bag and pulls out a garment from inside. His hood.

Deadshot keeps firing rounds, hoping to hit his target to no avail.

Cole walks up the stairwell that Tommy run up to, gun drawn. She knew he was going to need her help against Lawton, whether he liked it or not.

Unbeknownst to her, Oliver was doing his best to follow her but someone grabs his arm. He turns to see it was Diggle. "John, what are you doing?"

"My job. We need to get you out of here." Diggle told him.

Oliver points up. "Your friend went up there and I'm assuming that's where Tommy ran off to. I'm not leaving until he's safe."

Diggle looks up and notices Cole heading up. "Wait here, I'll go."

Oliver nods as Diggle goes after Cole. He notices the open trashcan and looks inside. Puzzled by what was happening.

A zipline connected to an arrow hits the side of the building Deadshot was shooting from. The noise from the hook landing gets Lawton's attention and he stops firing.

A window crashing is heard and the Hood bursts through. He rolls in and lands inside as Lawton sees the hooded figure land inside. He turns and focuses his aim at the Hood and fires a few shots from a wrist mounted firearm. He barely misses as the Hood deftly dodges them.

The Hood fires an arrow at Deadshot who moves out the way and continues firing. He aims more arrows as he takes cover to avoid the gunfire.

The gunfire stops as Lawton pokes his head out to find the one shooting arrows at him. He moves closer, not lowing his wrist gauntlet.

Suddenly, a punch hits Lawton square in the face. The assassin gets to his feet only for a kick to his knee from the Hood to send him stumbling back a bit.

The Hood leaps over a scaffolding as Lawton fires at him again. The Hood grabs him by the throat and throws Lawton over his shoulder and off his feet. Crashing into some plywood.

The two exchange blows until a figure of small frame lands inside from the broken window. It was Cole who stealthily avoids being seen as the two men exchange blows. The Hood presses his bow against Lawton's throat to choke him out but Lawton manages to get free and shoves the Hood off. He goes to shoot the Hood at point blank range but a shot rang out that got both their attention.

The two men see Cole standing there, gun drawn and pointed at Deadshot.

A sadistic smile crosses Lawton's face only to be replaced with pain as the Hood shoves him aside and to the floor.

The Hood grabs his bow and finds a place to hide as Lawton got up. He looks behind him to see Cole also is in hiding.

"You two working together?" Lawton asked. "Isn't that a nice surprise?"

"Drop your guns." Tommy ordered, hiding behind a pillar.

"I admire your work." Lawton said. "Your taste in friends is questionable though."

"This coming from the assassin." Cole called out, hiding behind a wall. "I'd do as he says Lawton. He means business!"

Lawton decides his focus is more pressing on the Hood. "Guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy, then?"

"We're not in the same line of work." Tommy stated. "Your profession is murder."

Lawton laughs at this. "The two of you are hypocrites. Both of you have taken lives."

Tommy seems thrown by that statement, what hasn't she told him. "For the good of others." He said, almost to try to justify for both of them. "You're out for yourself."

Lawton scoffs at this and fires again but Cole steps out of her hiding spot and fires at Lawton again. He turns and shoots at her.

The bullets almost find their mark until the voice of the Hood calls out "Reh Dleihs!"

Suddenly, a transparent shield appears in front of Cole to block all of the bullets. This surprises Cole but she isn't dead.

Lawton is also dumbfounded but that ends as Cole sends an invisible force uses a free hand to send him flying backwards. She gets out of the way as the Hood fires arrows at Lawton.

At that moment, Diggle burst in as the gunfire echoes through the room. He looks and sees the Hood engaged with Deadshot. Lawton smiles when he sees John and fires his direction.

Fortunately, Cole pushes Diggle before any of the bullets found their way into her friend.

As Deadshot is distracted, the Hood fires an arrow at him and he takes cover only to hear no more gunfire. He pokes his head out and sees that the arrow he fired found a home in the eye of Floyd Lawton. As far as he knew, the man was dead.

Cole checks on Diggle to see if he was okay. "You all right? Did he hit you?"

Diggle looks at her, he didn't have much to say at the moment except "I'm fine."

All of a sudden, a loud and pained groan came from behind Tommy. The three turn around and find a wounded Oliver leaning again a wall. He was clutching a gunshot wound he took in the shoulder.

Tommy rushes over to Oliver as the two bodyguards got up and made their way over to their clients.

"What is he doing up here?" Cole asked in a panic.

"He must've followed me up here." Diggle informed them, also in his own a state of panic.

"We need to get him out of here, now." Tommy announced, not wasting time.

Tommy reaches to drape Oliver over his shoulder as Oliver got a look at the man behind the hood. It was indeed his best friend who was dragging him off.

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

 _Tommy had fallen asleep trapped inside the net as the hooded man held out a sharp and intimidating knife in his hands. Tommy came to and found a knife blade in front of his face. Tommy panics as the man spoke to him again in language he didn't understand._

" _Fool." The man said to him. "This place is too dangerous for any one man to be alone." He walks over to the tree the net trap was attached to and cuts the rope to release the trap._

 _The net falls to the ground with the young Merlyn heir inside. Tommy lands hard on the ground as the man speaks to him again._

" _They'll kill you."_

 _With that, the man walks away and leaves Tommy to tend to his pain. He gets off the floor and reluctantly follows his only means of survival._

 _However, unbeknownst to the young man, a group of black clad commandos surveyed the area. They were not alone on this island._

Back at the hideout, Tommy bring in the unconscious and wounded Oliver Queen. Cole was close behind her boss as Diggle was a bit behind them. He was surveying the hideout in shock.

Tommy lays Oliver on a table as Cole grabs the herbs Tommy used to cure the poison. Diggle watches as Tommy mixes the herbs in a bowl with water. He waves his hand which stirs the herbs quickly. Before he could ask, Cole puts up her hand and silently tells him to wait.

Tommy pours the contents in a different bowl and walks over to Oliver, forcing him to drink. The weakened Oliver couldn't protest and drank the liquid.

After a few hours of awkward silence to wait for the herbs to work their magic, Oliver begins to come to. He opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling to find himself in unfamiliar scenery. He feels a red fluid on his shirt and realizes it was his blood. He had been shot but his wound was tended to.

Oliver was in pain as he turns over to his side and he looks in front of him. His blurry visions clears as sees a figure in a hooded costume standing in front him.

It was Tommy Merlyn.

"Hey, Ollie."

Oliver was in absolute shock at what he was seeing. His best friend is the Hood.

And that was episode three. I am really sorry for the long, LONG, wait for an update. Life got in the way. I will do my best to make my updates more frequent.

Let me know what you guys think. I live for reviews

Until next time, TTFN


End file.
